Your Guardian Angel
by Toxic-Tears-123
Summary: 3rd in series!Jennys back from her mission and everything is fine until an unlikely mission down to the Underport threatens to get her and Jak the death sentence And with the Metalhead war still going it doesn't look good for them.
1. Back Home

**Your Guardian Angel **

**Chapter 1: Back Home**

Wind swirled in a circle at the base of the Great Tree. A figure fell from the swirl of wind. Jenny fell in a bloody heap on the ground. She ground rolling onto her back. The poison was starting to take over her entire body.

The mid-May night air blew over her, brushing her hair across the grass.

Alastar appeared next to her. With a small sigh he pressed his hand her head. The poison slowly followed from her body, but she was still weak. Jenny smiled up at her friend.

"S… sorry for snapping at you" she mumbled, barely audible.

Alastar made a face like he was smiling and rubbed her shoulder gently. Jenny smiled, resting her head against a tree root and dozing off to sleep.

Alastar disappeared into the night.

* * *

"_**Another mission complete!" **__Kala cheered as Jenny opened her eyes. _

_She saw the dark creature off on her side of the room, sharpening her claws. _

"_How many times a day are you going to do that?" Jenny asked sitting up and rubbing her head. _

"_**Hahaha! Anyways I just used my claws to kill at least fifty men! They need sharpening!" **__Kala stated as Jenny looked up at the ceiling. It was once again a night sky. _

_Jenny stared at the dark night sky without a word to her dark friend. It seem like days, when it was only a few hours that she slipped into a dream. _

_(Dream)_

_Jak stood there smiling at Jenny. She smiled back and moved to get closer to him. But with every step she took Jak got father away. Jenny stopped, confused. Jak took a step towards her and she didn't move backwards. _

_Jenny didn't move as Jak wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. Small tears dripped from her eyes as the man she loved hugged her close. _

"_I missed you" he whispered in her ear and the teenage girl smiled more. _

"_Me too, Jak" she mumbled into his chest. _

_Everything was dark around them, but Jenny didn't mind. If Jak was here, everything was good. _

_(End of Dream)

* * *

_

Jak groaned getting out of bed once again. Daxter smiled, running into the room. The blonde hero, looked around the room like every morning thinking that the place seem empty without Jenny. All of Haven seem empty without her.

Daxter jumped onto the bed, gripping Jak's hand with both of his tiny hands.

"What Daxter?" Jak asked annoyed that the ottsel had come this early in the morning to get him up.

"Come on Jak, were going to Haven Forest today!" Daxter said and Jak rolled over pulling the blanket over his head.

"I. Want. To. Sleep!" Jak insisted.

"And I. Don't. Care! Your getting you butt out of bed and coming with me to Haven Forest!" Daxter grumbled, jumping up and down on Jak' stomach.

"Fine! I'm getting up!" Jak growled, finally sitting up and climbing out of bed.

He pulled on his usual attire of a blue, long sleeved shirt and tan khakis with his gun. He really needed to get different clothes, it was become summer. It was May 20th, only about a month before Jenny's birthday.

'She should be back soon, I really should start getting up and looking for her' Jak thought to himself.

Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder as he left the room.

Jak and everyone else had moved when the new Freedom League HQ was build. There were special apartments made for all of them. Daxter lived with Tess, Kiera lived with Samos, Sig with Torn, Frida with Celeste, Jessica with Patrick and Jeremy, Austin and Heavenly, and Jak with Jenny.

But Jenny wasn't back yet and Jak's room felt empty without her there.

Jak sighed as he climbed onto a zoomer and headed towards Haven Forest. As he landed near the entrance, he heard Daxter snicker.

"Hmm?" the blonde asked curiously.

"I really can't wait for Jenny to get back," the ottsel paused looking at Jak "I miss riding in her jacket!"

Jak laughed quietly and walked through the air lock. He jumped through the warp gate then got on the platform that would take him to Haven Forest. Everything was completely calm as he walked through the forest.

"Yeah know, I forgot how peaceful this place really is" Jak said looking at Daxter as he jumped across the stream.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me. You've hardly done anything since Jenny left," Daxter sighed, shaking his head "It isn't like she's never coming back!"

"I know" Jak mumbled as the climbed the hill up towards the Great Tree. At first, as Jak looked towards the tree, he thought his mind was playing trick on him. But after blinking a few times he realized that there really was a teenaged girl lying on the ground, wearing a navy blue dress and black cloak.

Jak ran towards her, with every stride, his smile grew.

Jak fell on his knees beside the sleeping brunette and quickly scooped the girl into his arms, letting the hood of the cloak fall off her head. She was covered in blood that wasn't her own but it didn't bother Jak. Daxter smiled widely.

"JENNY!!!!" he screamed and the girl's eyes snapped open.

"Oh hey Jak, hey Dax" she mumbled, leaning her head against Jak's chest.

"Jenny are you okay?" Jak asked tilting her head to look at him.

She nodded then rested her head on Jak's shoulder, "Just really tired, it's been a long ride."

Jak nodded and stood up, bringing Jenny with him. The teenage girl wrapped her legs around his torso rested her cheek against his shoulder that didn't have armor on it. Jak held her up by resting his arms under her butt.

Jenny dozed off to sleep quickly as Jak carried her out of the forest. Daxter ran off saying he was going to go tell everyone at the Naughty Ottsel that Jenny was back. Jak was just glad Jenny was safe and sound without a single scratch.

He drove quickly to the FL HQ and carried the still sleeping girl up to their apartment. It was simple; a small main room that was attached to a small kitchen, with a hallway leading down to the bedroom and bathroom.

Jak sighed walking into their room and closing the door behind him. He laid Jenny down gently on the bed, then began to pull his effects off. He looked her over with a humorous smile. Since when did Jenny wear dresses?

The hero laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Jenny smiled and snuggled closer to him taking in his smell. They laid there in silence for a long time.

"Gawd, I missed you so much" Jak whispered in the girl's ear and Jenny just nodding, still tired a weak.

It seemed like only ten or fifteen minutes when Jenny popped her eyes open fully and rolled over to face Jak. She smiled and sat up pulling the cloak off from around her neck and through it in the corner. The brunette looked around the small bedroom, having never been here before.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked. She wasn't all that worried if Jak had brought her here.

"Freedom League HQ. While you were gone this place was built," Jak paused setting up "They made apartments for the 'special agents' like ourselves."

Jenny laughed lightly as she climbed out of bed, "I better go take a shower. I'm covered in blood!"

"Just one question," Jak said and Jenny turned back around to face him "How'd you get all that blood on you in the first place?"

"Well you see there were tons of KG in my way," Jenny laughed about to leave "And where is the bathroom?"

"On the other side of the hall" Jak said getting up.

Jenny nodded and ran towards the bathroom was. It was big and white and blue like everything else in this building. She sighed turning the water on for the shower. She went and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her entire face was covered in dried blood. With a sigh she just brushed her hand over her face. Without another thought, she pulled off the dress that was somehow still in one piece, just covered in blood. It had even survived her transformation into Kala.

After Jenny had pulled off every article of clothing she wore, which was a lot; there was the actual dress, a corset that went under it, a bra, underwear, and lastly a slip, the brunette stepped into the shower.

Like always, the burning water felt good against her aching skin. She didn't waste time grabbing the bar of soap and scrubbing away the blood on her skin and in her hair. Once done cleaning herself she let the water just run over her skin for a long while before she turned the water off.

Jenny stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. She only half to recollection that she didn't have any clothes. So after drying of she just slipped the bra, underwear, and slip she'd borrowed from Isabella back on and left the bathroom.

The teenage girl found Jak sitting on the couch in the main room. He looked up at her with a bemused smile, he wasn't all that shocked at Jenny wasn't wearing very much.

"Uh… where could I get some clothes?" Jenny asked plopping down on the couch beside Jak.

Jak rubbed his goatee and smiled down at her, "Torn might know someplace to get you some clothes. But you might want to but a little more on."

"Well I'm not going to see him in that dress," Jenny laughed leaning against Jak "One, it's filthy and two, I'd never live down him see me in a dress!"

Jak stood up and held out his hand, "Come on then, you can put on some of my clothes until we find you some."

Jenny took his hand and was pulled up off the couch. Instead of leading Jenny back to the bedroom, Jak wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. The brunette sighed and leaned against him heavily as he kissed her deeply. Jak pulled back and smiled warmly at her before walking away and heading towards the bedroom.

Jenny followed behind him, just coming into the room as Jak threw some clothes out of the only closet that was to the right of the bed. The clothes landed in her arms and she quickly looked them over. Just a black shirt that seemed to small for Jak yet to big for her, a pair of tan shorts that also seemed way to big for her, and her old pouch that she could use as a belt.

Jenny smiled and pulled the slip off over her head. She quickly pulled on the pants and tied the pouch around her waist to keep them up then pulled the shirt on over her head and tied it at the waist. Jak left and came back as she was tying the shirt, with her combat boots she had been wearing under the dress.

The brunette smiled widely and quickly sat down on the bed, pulling her boots on. Jak leaned against the door frame, waiting for her to get done. Once she stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the apartment.

Jak took her straight down to the main room where a group of people were. The was small though only consisting up Torn, Ashelin, Daxter, Tess, Heavenly, and Austin. A warm smile spread across Heavenly's face as Jenny walked into the room.

Heavenly leaped at Jenny, knocking her to the floor. Jenny couldn't understand a word she was saying because her sobs muffled out her voice. Jenny just sighed and rubbed her friend's shoulder while humming lightly in her ear.

"See, Heaven? I didn't break my promise" Jenny smiled as the dirty-blonde haired girl smiled and sat up wiping her eyes.

"You're really back" she gasped amazed.

"Heaven! You know me better then that! I never break my promises!!!" Jenny shouted shocked, but still smiling anyways.

Austin fell to his knees next to her a wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad your back, cuz!"

Jenny hugged him back and stood up. She smiled and walked over to Torn wrapping her arms around his waist. The commander hugged her back awkwardly.

"It's good to see you again, big bro!" Jenny said nuzzling her head into Torn's shoulder. The hardened man didn't say anything as she pulled back.

"Do you know where I could get some clothes that actually fit me?" Jenny asked and Torn smiled lightly now noticing that she was wearing Jak's clothes. He nodded and began to lead her down another hall way. Jak followed them but the other five stayed behind.

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter 1!!! Wow I really can't believe how quickly I'm getting everything written! Well till next time!!!!**


	2. Policy of Truth

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 2: Policy Of Truth **

Running her hand through her long brown hair, Jenny sighed.

"Are you sure this is _all_ you have?" she asked turning to Torn.

Torn nodded his head and turned to leave as Jak spoke up, "I personally think it isn't that bad."

Jenny shot him a playful glare and looked down at herself. She wore a Freedom League uniform. It was simple but some what showy. The blue tube top and short black, blue, and white shorts didn't bother her. But all the extra stuff did. Black straps that were attached to the back of the tube top came down across her shorts to her knees spreading out and circling around her legs so they sort of looked like Ashelin's pants. The knee guards and the dark brown belt that held the straps close to her body weren't so bad. And of course Jenny had her precious black combat boots.

After another long sigh she turned back around to Jak holding out her hand.

"What?" he asked innocently, telling Jenny he knew exactly what she wanted and that he knew where they were.

"Give me my pistols, Hell Raiser, and knives, now!" she ordered still holding out her hand.

Jak sighed in defeat and walked towards the back of the large supply room. He walked through the door and Jenny followed him. As the door came to a shut behind them, Jak pulled a box down from the top shelf with a label on it. It clearly read: Jenny's Stuff.

Jenny smirked and grabbed the box from Jak setting it on the floor. She dug through the box finding her comm. unit, her fingerless racing gloves, her helmet, her actual racing uniform, her first set of clothes she had, the second set after Heaven had cut her hair, and lastly her weapons.

The brunette smiled pulling out what she needed and began strapping everything on. Jak waited patiently leaning against the door frame with the door pushed opened slightly. After strapping everything on and putting her comm. in her pouch that she'd tied around her waist loosely, she grabbed the pair of fingerless gloves and pulled them on. Jenny quickly pushed the box back onto the top shelf then turned to Jak with a small smile.

He smiled back and held the door open for her then followed her back into the main room. Now they had a larger audience. Everyone but the one person she really needed to see and talk to was there. That one person was her father.

After being tackled to the ground, hugged until all the air had left her lungs, and cover in slobber (Violet and Harley couldn't really give her a hug so they just licked her) Jenny finally was able to get away from the crowd and go over to where Torn and Jak were talking in the corner.

"Hey Torn?" she questioned, starting to straighten out her hair.

"Hmmm" was his intelligent reply.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Do you know where Sig is? I really need to talk to him."

Torn thought for a minute while Jak gave her a look wondering why she needed to see him, "Yeah, he should be at the Ottsel."

"Thanks" she said grabbing Jak's hand and pulling him with her towards the elevator that would take them down to the city streets. Jak followed her, not that he had a choice.

"Why do you need to see Sig?" Jak questioned as Jenny swung her leg over a one-person zoomer.

Jenny smiled lightly, "You'll see."

Jak didn't argue and climbed on behind her, placing his hands on Jenny's waist. She shot off into the air heading straight for the port. It didn't take long with her driving.

The teen quickly climbed off the zoomer and ran inside the bar with Jak at her heels. With a quick glance around the bar she saw Sig sitting at the bar, staring at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. Jenny sighed and walked closer to him.

Jenny placed a hand on his shoulder then sat down on the stool next to him. Jak sat on the other side of her. Neither missed the other person that was in the bar sitting off to the right in a booth, Johnathon. Jenny growled lightly as he general looked shocked to see her. He looked away slowly with a glare etched on his face.

The brunette sighed again, "So… you knew the entire time?"

Sig nodded, "I know, you probably think I'm horrible for keeping it from you."

Jenny shook her head fiercely, "You had you reasons… but," she was almost scared to ask what she needed to "What happened to the others? What happened to my mother?"

Sig sighed and smiled over at Jenny, "She fine, I'm hoping you'll get to see her soon. But with the war going on its dangerous to leave the city. But I'll tell her you said hello."

Jenny nodded with a wide smile forming on her lips. Jak and Johnathon stared at her.

"And the others?" I looked back at Jak then quickly looked back at Sig.

The man sighed, "I don't know, we got separated."

Jenny sighed, then brightened up a little. She quickly through her arms around the man wearing a ton of metalhead armor. She pulled back, keeping one arm around Sig's enormous shoulders, and looked at Jak.

"Jak… I'd like you to…" Jak cut her off.

"Jenny I know…" Jenny continued talking anyways/

"…meet my father."

Immediately Jak's eyes got wide and he stared between the two of them. The hero stared intently at their eyes. If Jenny didn't have the purple streaks shooting through hers, they would have been the same color. Sig and Jenny grinned at each other then started laughing at Jak and the odd look on his face.

"Are you joking?" Jak asked taking slow, deep breathes.

Jenny shock her head, "Nope, I'll explain it all tonight."

"So… your last name isn't Cooper?" Jak asked Jenny and she shock her head again.

"It is silly! But it's a very common last name, even in the time I spent 13 years of my life, Alastar just was lucky enough to find a family willing to take me in with my same last name."

"Wow" mouthed Jak as he rested one elbow on the bar counter, resting his chin on his palm, and continuing to look between them.

Jenny took a second to look over at Johnathon, who was still staring at her. He was staring at her directly, more like staring at the cheek with the dark scar running across it, though the bruise had disappeared long ago.

She looked back to her father and Jak with a hard look on her features.

* * *

Jenny sighed pulling the clothes off as she walked in front of Jak into the bedroom. She walked over to the closet and grabbed one of Jak's long sleeved shirts off the shelves and pulled it on after undressing. Jak had left just seconds before to take a shower.

The brunette sighed walking into the main room and over to the small kitchen. She pulled the fridge open and bent down rolling up the sleeves of the navy blue shirt she wore. As smirked looking through the fridge, there was hardly anything in it.

Giving up she just grabbed a can that looked like soda. As she stood up straight, turning around, and closing the fridge door with her foot Jak walked into the room. He'd pulled his clothes he'd wore that day back on without all the effects and boots.

Jenny smirked looking at the can in her hands as she popped the tab open on it. Jak gulped watching her take a long drink of soda. Jenny just kept a simple smile on her lips as she continued to chug down the liquid.

Jak had to hold back this little urge in the pit of his stomach as he walked in long strides towards her. She looked just wonderful to him just wearing his shirt with the sleeves rolled up pasted her elbows and the edge just stopping at the top of her thighs.

He took the final steps separating them, and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a kiss. Jenny smiled against his lips and kissed back, running her hands through his long, wet hair.

"You have no idea what your doing to me right now…," he breathed kissing her neck then nipping at her ear "you're gonna have to start wearing more clothes."

Jenny laughed lightly as she crushed the can in her hand and threw into the nearby trashcan. She smiled warmly at Jak then pressed a kiss to his jaw then pulled away going to sit on the couch. Jak followed her and sat down next to her, quick to pull her into his lap.

Before Jenny could say anything there was a knock on the door and a large group of people walked in. Jenny moved to get out of Jak's lap but the blonde wouldn't let her move. But by the time Sig had walked into the room they were both caught and red faced. Sig just smiled and laughed.

The annoying orange rodent wolf-whistled as he jumped onto the table. Jenny quickly swung her leg out, knocking Daxter off the table. It was hard for everyone not to laugh. Heavenly and Austin sat next to Jak and Jenny on the couch, while Tess, with Dax now in her lap, sat on the coffee table. Harley and Violet sat beside Tess and Dax. Everyone else, which was Torn, Ashelin, Sig, Samos, and Kiera, leaned against the couch or nearby wall.

"Sig told us you had some explaining to do" Daxter piped up and Jenny shot her father a fake glare.

"I guess I do have some explaining to do…," Jenny tapped her chin "But where to begin…"

"How 'bout the beginning" Torn suggested rolling his icy blue eyes.

Jenny stuck her tongue out at him while Sig spoke, "Yes the _very_ beginning."

The brunette pondered where the true beginning was. She supposed she should go in order by the events in her life.

She smiled about to speak when Daxter shouted, "YEAH!!! Story time!!!"

Shaking her head Jenny started speaking, "Well you all know that Heaven, Austin, Johnathon, Violet, Harley, and I aren't from here. Well I believe that's the case for everyone but me. I actually started in Haven, like Jak.

"My real parents are Virginia and… Sig Cooper," Everyone turned to look at Sig and he just nodded "Anyways, when I was little I guess I got really sick and the precursors decided to save me but I had to go way back in time…"

"Wait! What do you mean go way back in time?" Heaven questioned staring intently at her best friend.

"I'll explain later. Anyways I was placed with the Cooper family back in that time. I lived there for 13 years then you all no the rest.

"During the time I was gone a ton of things happened where I was. For one I met my real parents. Another was I crashed through the roof of the palace. I could probably still find the same spot too. I went into a coma and was placed in the palace infirmary for 2 and half months until I woke up.

"After that I earned the king and queen's trust and they named me Royal Caretaker."

Daxter smiled, "Not only are you Jak's boyfriend, your also his baby-sister!!! Sorry, Jak, I'm never gonna let you live this one down!"

Jak groaned, resting his head on Jenny's shoulder as she continued, "I was poisoned after that by one of Baron Praxis' minions. And kept having to take trips back a forth to the infirmary. After that Praxis launched his attack. Most of the guards turned on us.

"Then Alastar brought me back here once I'd taken little Jak to Samos."

Samos rubbed his chin, obviously in deep thought, "So you were that woman I thought was the queen?"

Jenny nodded and Samos continued, "I would have never guess that was you! I didn't see your face but you sounded horrible!"

"Thank you, Samos," Jenny sighed looking down "Well that's all of that. Anyways, you all know how we all thought WE," Jenny motioned to herself the other two animals that weren't Daxter and the couple sitting beside her and Jak "were from another world. Well that isn't true at all. In fact it's the same world.

"Two years after we disappeared from our time, a large asteroid hit Earth, breaking apart the tectonics plates and forming new worlds. The North American tectonic plate well that's this world. And you all now how we had no clue about precursors," the entire group that had traveled with her to Haven nodded "Well that's because they didn't existed till after the asteroid hit. All those that died when the asteroid hit, their souls stayed on Earth and they became the precursors. And you'll never guess who Alastar really is… I mean was!"

"Who?" Austin asked curiously.

"Our U.S. History teacher, Coach Wheeler" Jenny said slowly.

All their eyes grew wide, "REALY?!"

Jenny nodded, "That's all I know."

Everyone nodded and began to get up, say their goodbyes, and leave. Finally, the last person filed through the door and Jenny turned to Jak. He stared off like he was thinking. Jenny rested her head against his chest and listened to his even breathing and heart beat. Jak absentmindedly rubbed her back.

Jak finally looked down at her, "That's a lot of information to get through your head. How'd you not explode?!"

Jenny shrugged with a small smile and looked up at Jak with tired eyes.

"What did you get poisoned with?" Jak asked curiously, brushing a strand of hair from Jenny's face.

Jenny yawned for a second then spoke, "Pure Black Shade Extract."

Jak thought for a moment then his eyes grew wide with horror, "But that is suppose to be incurable!"

Jenny laughed lightly and laid her head back on his warm chest, "Well being friends with the precursors comes in handy every once in awhile."

Jak slapped his palm to his fore head with a low chuckle, "Of course Alastar would have saved you!"

Jenny only nodded and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waste. He stood up with Jenny in his arms and walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Jak laid the brunette down on the bed then ripped his shirt off over his head and laid down next to her.

Jenny automatically pressed her cheek to his warm, bare chest and dozed off to sleep.

Jak stayed awake for a long while, thinking. The man he'd known as a friend was also Jenny's unknown father and her mother was safe and sound in another city. It got him wondering about his parents. Jak decided that if Jenny hadn't told him yet who they are then she probably couldn't or didn't know if she could.

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter 2!!! Hope you all liked it!!! I give special thanks to Paradise Eco!!! You're awesomeness!!!**


	3. Mission Impossible

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 3: Mission Impossible**

Jenny heard Torn growl in frustration as she walked into the main room of the HQ. He looked up and seemed to relax a bit when the couple walked into the room ready to go.

Jenny yawned, "Torn, what's so important that you got to get _us_ out of bed at…," she trailed off and looked at the clock "_4:30_ in the morning?"

"Look squirt, whine all you want but we've got a serious problem," he paused looking at Jak to make sure he at least was paying attention "Scouts have reported metalheads moving through the Underport towards the gates they got in last time. If they get through we could have a repeat of what happened. The Freedom League needs you two to go down there and close the gates up. You still have the Ruby Key, don't you Jak?"

Jak nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. Jenny was watching the blinking screen behind Torn.

"Hey Torn whatever your computer is telling you it don't look good" she mumbled just loud enough for Torn to hear her.

The commander quickly looked back and his eyes went wide, "SHIT! We really didn't need an attack from _them_ at the moment."

Jenny thought to ask who 'them' were but found out on her own as she watched the screen. It changed from what looked like a radar to a street camera view of the slum section near the fortress. Many KG robots were flooding out the doors and started to terrorize the citizens.

Closing her eyes Jenny spoke softly, "It's like there working together."

But no one heard her and Torn started talking, "You two have got to hurry. We don't have much time!"

Jak nodded and grabbed Jenny's arm pulling her towards the elevator. The brunette was wide awake now, but she was still thinking deeply.

Jenny climbed on the zoomer behind Jak and pressed her knees to the blonde's sides to stay upright so she could grab her Hell Raiser off her back. As she looked down, something crossed her mind. The Seal of Mar.

She quickly found it, still around her neck just hidden under her zipped up jacket.

Jenny sighed and looked down at all the KG robots that were coming from the factory. The green eyed wonder began to shoot as many down as possible with out hitting the FL soldiers.

A bullet came up and just scrapped across Jenny's arm, leaving a burn mark. She jumped and nearly lost her balance. The brunette quickly wrapped her arms around Jak's waist and held on tight.

They made it to the Port in one piece. They quickly climbed off the zoomer and headed towards the door that would take them down into the Underport. Jak and Jenny took the elevator that Jak had used before as an exit instead of an entrance.

The door slid open and the two stepped onto the lift, descending down. Jak wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist as they continued down. Jenny smiled and rested her head against Jak's shoulder.

* * *

Jenny growled as she wiped the blood and sweat off her face. Jak walked up beside her and stared at the large door. They'd already run into Metalhead Scouts… it was only a matter of time before the army showed. 

"You get on that side, I'll get on the other and we'll push the doors closed," Jenny said as the soft rumble of an army approaching got to her ears "We've got to hurry!"

Jak did as she said and the two began to push the heavy precursian metal doors closed. The loud footsteps were getting closer and closer. They finally pushed the doors together and Jak reached up to lock it when…

The doors went flying open. Jenny was slammed against the wall and Jak was lucky enough to jump out of the way. The metalheads didn't take much notice of them as they rushed towards the exit.

"JENNY!!!" Jak shouted, knowing his voice wouldn't be heard over the rumble.

Jenny moaned over in the corner, blood running down the side of her face and over her left eye. The metalhead army ran passed her but it was all a big blur. She tried to focus on the blonde and green blob of hair that would show up now and then in her hazy vision.

After awhile the last few metalheads came through the gate. A group of them didn't follow the other and turned on Jak and Jenny. The brunette girl was slowly losing consciousness as at least five of the creatures surrounded her.

"_**JENNY! Get up!!!" **_Kala shouted in her head and Jenny just groaned.

Jak began to fire on the metalheads approaching himself and Jenny but it wasn't working. There was a loud bang and three of the ten metalheads feel dead. Sig ran up and began to fire on those heading towards Jenny.

Jak sighed in relief as he finished off the rest of the metalheads and Sig scooped Jenny up into his arms. She had her eyes just with blood running down the side of her cheek and neck, a large cut on her hair line.

Jak ripped the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around her head in a make-shift bandage.

"Dad?" Jenny mumbled, barely opening her eyes.

"Yeah, baby, it's me" Sig said softly running with her towards the exit.

Jak ran along side them, worry etched on his face, and his gun in his hands. He looked over at Jenny for a brief second then looked back in front of them. Jak wiped the blood of his cheek with his sleeve as they reached the elevator. The metalheads were already in the city.

The group of three exited the Underport to see the Freedom League army pushing the metalheads back into the farming district. There was no one on the streets and it looked like they had already evacuated the farming district. The soldiers were doing fine, so Sig quickly found a zoomer and Jak followed him.

Sig climbed into the seat just after Jak and placed the nearly unconscious girl in his lap. He shook his head and took off towards HQ. As he rode, Jak wiped some of the blood off Jenny's face and neck to take in the severity of the wound. Over all it wasn't bad and it was clean so it should heal fast.

Sig landed in front of the tall building and he and Jak, with Jenny in his arms, towards the elevator. It slowly edged up until it finally stopped and the door slid open. Torn was talking to a general in an angry tone. He rounded on Jak not noticing Jenny.

"WHAT…," his eyes got wide and he quickly shouted at the general "Go get Samos, now! Jak what happened to her?"

"We weren't quick enough," Jak mumbled as he looked down at the girl in his arms "We had the door closed but the metalheads rammed through and Jenny was slammed against the wall."

Torn nodded as Samos and the general came back into the room. The general had a blanket tucked under his arm that he laid out on the floor. Jak laid Jenny down softly and sat beside her holding the brunette's hand. He brought it up to his face and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

Jenny smiled lightly then mumbled, "I'm not going to die, Jak."

The man smiled taking her hand in both of his, "I know, your to tough for 'em."

Samos sighed beginning to pull the shred of shirt off the girl's forehead, "What happened?"

All three men spoke at once.

"Hit her head"

"Metalheads"

"We were attacked"

Jenny smiled lightly at Torn's comment, "Torn, you so mean!"

Samos' hands began to glow with green eco as he held them over Jenny's head. She sighed as the green eco followed through her body. After awhile Samos stood up but continued to stare down at her. Blood was still on his face but the wound was gone.

Jenny sat up wiping some of the blood of her face. Jak continued to hold her hand as she stood up. Sig put his hand on his daughter's shoulder and smiled.

"I think I'm going to go lay down" Jenny said and they all nodded.

With Jak at her side and still having their fingers intertwined, Jenny headed down the hall. She'd only just gotten new clothes yesterday and they were already ripped to shreds. Jak pulled a card key out of his pocket and slid it in front of the lock. With a click the door swung open slightly.

The couple walked into the room and Jenny quickly ran to the bathroom. She turned the water on and pushed in the stopper of the tub. She looked at herself in the mirror. There wasn't even a scar left just blood.

She sighed and then began to pull her clothes off. Jenny turned the water off then slipped into the hot water. She sighed letting it relax her sore muscles. The brunette slid down in the hot water on until her nose was just over the edge of the water.

After a long while she slid completely under the surface and began to scrub the blood off her face and neck.

It wasn't until the water had gotten cold did Jenny finally climb out of the tub. She pulled the stopper out grabbing a towel off the rack over the toilet. Jenny quickly pulled on her bra and underwear then walked out of the bathroom with her ruined clothes in her hands. She ran into the main room expecting Jak to be in there. He wasn't.

Jenny sighed then went and dumped the shreds of clothes in the trash can. She squeezed her hair out in the kitchen sink before walking towards the bedroom. She pushed the door opened and saw Jak lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, without his shirt on like always.

Jenny smiled as she walked over to the closet. Jak's eyes followed her. She came back in one of Jak's shirts again. With a sigh Jak propped himself up on one elbow as Jenny walked over to him. It was only mid-day but they were both slightly tired.

Jenny laid down and Jak wrapped his arms around Jenny pulling her close. He leaned his head down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Jak smiled down at her after they'd pulled apart. Jenny rested her head on his chest and sighed.

The hero pulled the blanket over them as he pressed his face into her still wet hair. He took in a deep breath then sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Never scare me like that again" he told Jenny and she gave single laugh.

"Sorry, can't promise you that one," Jak gave her a look and she sighed "Fine I'll _try _to stay out of trouble."

Jak nodded and rested his head against her chest, listening to her heart steady heart beat. Jenny laced her fingers with his and brought it up to her face. She rested her cheek against the back of his hand and smiled softly.

Jak looked up at her then pulled himself up so that he was hovering over her slightly and pressed his lips to hers. Jenny sighed and continued to hold his hand with one hand while the other laced through his hair.

Jak pulled back and smiled warmly at Jenny, "I love you."

The brunette smiled and pressed her lips to his jaw line, "Love you more."

"Impossible"

With a short laugh Jenny pushed him playfully. He smirked and grabbed her waist, tickling her sides. Jenny pressed her lips together trying not to laugh and shaking from the effort.

After just a few seconds Jenny gave up and burst out laughing. Tickle attacks were her weakness. She squirmed and tried to get away from Jak. She ended up falling off the bed, bringing Jak with her.

They both laughed, Jak over Jenny. She brought her head up and kissed Jak softly then sat up. They climbed back onto the bed then settled down. Jak wrapped his arms around her waist again and brought her as close as possible. Jenny rested her head on his shoulder like before and yawned.

"Get some sleep" he whispered softly in her ear, and she nodded once.

Jenny let her eyes fall shut as Jak kissed her forehead. Jak watched her for a long while as she slept. Her even breathing brushed against his bare chest. He rubbed her back gently so as not to wake her.

After what felt like forever, it actually only an hour, Jak finally let his heavy eye lids fall closed.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 3 complete!!! Well till next time!!!!!!!!**


	4. Science Project

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 4: Science Project**

Jenny walked gracefully into the main room, having put on her old clothes. Torn, with Ashelin at his side, was standing there once again studying a large map on the screen. The couple barely noticed the brunette walking into the room till she was standing right in front of them.

"Torn, is there some type of laboratory around here?" she questioned getting there full attention.

"Yeah, but why would _you_ need it" Ashelin spoke up, not sounding very enthusiastic to see her.

"I've been think a lot lately," Jenny pulled a piece of paper out of her pouch and read over it quickly "And I wanted to test a few hypothesis on Dark Eco if you don't mind. I know a lot of people have tried, but I figured I could get more detail because I don't have to worry about it killing me."

Jenny handed the paper over to Torn. He read over it quickly and nodded handing it back to her.

"That makes perfect sense, I'll show you down there" Torn turned away from Ashelin and started walking down the hall. Jenny followed tucking the piece of paper back in her pocket.

"Hey Torn if Jak comes and asks where I am, just tell him I'm busy and I'll catch up with him later, okay?" Jenny said following the commander quickly down the halls.

Torn nodded, "Sure but why the need to keep it from Jak?"

"You can tell him where I'm at if he asks but I want to try and get most of this done before midnight. With him there I don't think that would be possible. And don't allow _anyone_ in the laboratory. I don't want anyone getting hurt over a little science project!"

Torn nodded again and pushed the door open. Jenny walked inside and Torn followed. The room was completely white. Many beakers and test tubes and Bunsen burners lay on the many lab tables.

"Use anything you want and make sure get rid of ALL the Dark Eco, we don't want somebody to die," Torn turned and walked away then called over his shoulder "OR another Dark Warrior, two is enough!"

Jenny nodded and began to open up cabinets. She found a pair of goggles and an apron in one cabinet. In another she found plants and more test tubes. She smiled, everything she needed was already here except for the Dark Eco.

She also found a micro scope and paper and glass slides. Jenny pulled the micro scope and slides out first after pulling on an apron and goggles, which she had rested around her neck for the time being.

After plugging everything in and getting everything set up, she pulled one of Zan's knives out of its holster on her calf. Jenny brought it up to her finger and lightly pricked it. Blood began to flow from the tiny cut and Jenny held in over the glass slide, letting two drops land on it.

It blood looked normal, but Jenny wanted to see if it really was normal. She placed another slide over it then placed it under the scope. The brunette pressed her eye to the eye piece and focused the vision on it. Just as she thought her hypothesis was correct. The blood had a Dark Eco swimming through it like a virus.

She began to record her results on the notepad she'd stole from one of the cabinets. She quickly grabbed a napkin and placed it to her finger, trying to stop the bleeding.

Jenny cleaned up the slides then began to start on one of her many other hypotheses.

* * *

Jenny sighed finally done with her work and done cleaning. She grabbed her notepad and began to read over her conclusions:

**Test 1**

**Blood contained traces of Dark Eco. The DE seemed to be alive, swimming through the blood. **

**Note: Must test Jak's blood to prove theory. **

**Test 2 **

**Day1:**

**Plant A: No DE**

**Plant B: DE**

**Plant B showed almost immediate response to DE. After an hour, there was a defiant change in color. Veins of leaves had purple hue to them. **

**Height:**

**Plant A: 5 inches **

**Plant B: 5 inches **

**Leaves: **

**Plant A: Three**

**Plant B: Three**

**Color:**

**Plant A: Lime Green **

**Plant B: Lime Green (Note: Grew darker in less time than I'd thought but still not to dark.)**

**Note: Must add DE to plants everyday or at least every other day. Measure height every time I come in to see how it has changed. **

She nodded, happy with how much work she'd gotten done today and it was only noon. After pulling off her apron and goggles, she headed towards the door. The door swung open before she got to it. Jak was standing there with a smirk on his lips.

"Why such the interest in Dark Eco?" Jak questioned walking with her down the hall.

Jenny didn't let her facial features change, she didn't really want to tell him the real reason. So she just narrowed it down a bit.

"Just curious" Jenny said. She had the notepad tucked under her arm and Jak motioned to see it.

He read over it quickly, "This brings some light to many things. If we reacted the same as the plants it would explain the growth spurt we all went through, including Zan. And also the change in your hair color. Before it was much lighter and now it's just a few shades lighter than black."

Jenny nodded and grabbed the notepad from him. They walked back towards the main room, where Torn was sure to be. Torn turned around and looked at the two as they walked in. He and Samos had been discussing something when the two walked in.

"Get everything done?" Torn asked and Jenny nodded, heading towards the hall that led to their room. Jak stayed and began to talk with the two others.

Jenny headed down the hall till she was at her room. She pulled her key card out of her back pocket that Torn had given her and slid it in front of the scanner. The door clicked open and she walked in, placing her notepad on the table.

She went to sit on the couch only for there to be a knock on the door. Jenny stood up with a sigh and opened the door. It was Tess.

Tess giggled and grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room. Jenny's eyes grew wide as she tried to keep up with the blonde.

"Where are you taking me?" Jenny asked as they ran into the main room.

All the men looked up and started laughing. Tess ignored Jenny's questioned and turned to the men.

"Mind if I steal her for a few hours?" she questioned though it wasn't necessary.

Torn was the only one able to answer, "Go ahead!"

"TORN!" Jenny screeched as Tess dragged her to the elevator.

Tess just laughed all the way down. As the door slid open, Jenny got even more nervous. Heavenly and Kiera were waiting on them. Jenny gulped and Heaven grabbed her other wrist and dragged her towards a zoomer.

With a sigh Jenny climbed in the zoomer while Heavenly climbed in on the other side. She glared at Heaven for a second then smiled.

"So what kind of torture do you three have planned for me today?" she questioned smirking slightly.

Heavenly rolled her eyes, "Jenny you need to be a girl sometimes, not just a rebel."

"Are you gonna tell me where you are taking me or do I have to guess?" Jenny said as the corners of her lips pulled up into a small smile.

"We're taking you on a shopping spree" Heaven announced, landing in front of a large store.

Jenny groaned as she climbed out of the zoomer and walked beside her best friend into the store. Kiera and Tess, who'd taken another zoomer, walked up beside them and pulled Jenny into the store.

"Is there anything you absolutely need?" Kiera asked looking around the large store.

Jenny tapped her chin thinking, "Yeah, I need night clothes. I've been wearing Jak's T-shirts to sleep in. And maybe some bras and underwear, too."

Heaven raised one dirty blonde eyebrow and did a half smile. Kiera just nodded and walked forward. The rest of the group followed her. The mechanic quickly grabbed some clothes off the stack. It was just a blue tank and short shorts. Jenny shrugged and took them.

Next Kiera dragged her over to the other side of the store and started throwing articles of clothing at her that consisted of bras and underwear. Jenny groaned as the stack got larger. Tess ran off and came back a minute later with a buggy. Jenny dumped the clothes into the buggy as Kiera threw another bra at her. It landed on her head and everyone started to laugh.

Jenny gave a small laugh and threw the bra into the buggy, "How do you all expect me to pay for this, I don't have any money."

"We don't we're going to pay for it," Kiera announced and Jenny opened her mouth to argue only to be quieted be the mechanic "Don't even start! We have plenty of money. Working for the KG did have some perks when you're a mechanic and a certain blonde and brunette keeping destroying their zoomers."

Jenny smiled and sighed shaking her head, turning to look at everything in the basket. She picked up one black lacy bra and raised her eyebrows at Kiera.

"Is this really necessary?" she questioned putting the bra back in the buggy. Kiera just smiled and nodded.

"I don't know if you'll like it…," she started trying to hide her smile "But Jak will!"

"Kiera!!!" Jenny couldn't help but laugh with everyone else. She sighed again then followed Kiera towards another section of the store.

Tess, Heavenly, and Kiera continued to pick clothes out and throw them at Jenny telling her to go try them on. As soon as she got done with one batch another would follow. Though some of the outfits Jenny would never wear in a million years, there were some that she actually like. Those went in the buggy with all the other clothes.

After they were done, they went to the cashier at the front of the store and Kiera paid for everything. It only told up to over two hundred something dollars. Kiera insisted that it wasn't as big of a chunk as Jenny expected to be coming out of her account. According to her it wasn't very much.

Heavenly dragged Jenny to one of her favorite stores while Kiera and Tess went shopping for themselves else where.

* * *

Jenny groaned carrying the large, filled to the brim bags towards the elevator. Her arms ached from carrying the bags and that wasn't even all of them. Heavenly had gotten the rest and along with hers. Kiera and Tess had gone to the garage to deposit her clothes and then come to the HQ.

Torn looked up at the two as they walked in with a smirk on his face, "Did you leave anything in the stores?"

Jenny just glared at him, "Where's Jak?"'

"In his room"

The brunette nodded and walked swiftly towards her room. She knocked on the door and Jak quickly answered. He raised his green eyebrow at all the bags.

"Don't say anything!" Jenny hissed, walking towards their room to put up all the clothes.

The closet was packed by the time Heavenly and Jenny had gotten done putting everything away. They plopped down on the bed and laughed.

"We need to do this more often that was fun!" Heaven said turning her head to look at Jenny.

"But next time we take one of the guys to carry all the bags"

Heavenly smiled at this idea.

"So what did you send Austin to do while we were gone?" Jenny questioned looking out the window at the dark sky, it had to be around 10.

"Oh he's just been hanging out around here," Heavenly stated standing up "I better go find him."

Heaven grabbed the remaining clothes that were hers and walked out of the small apartment. Jenny stood up and walked into the closet finding the night clothes Kiera had picked out. She pulled them off the hanger then went shuffling through another rack.

She found the lacy bra. Honestly she'd thought they'd put it back but there it was. She quickly grabbed something simpler and began pulling her clothes off to change.

After she was done, Jenny walked back into the main room where Jak was waiting on the couch. She settled into his lap and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you have fun?" he questioned and Jenny could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Honestly yes, it was fun to hang out with my girlfriends for the rest of the day. Even if they did torture me" Jenny said then yawned.

She was exhausted. Jak was about to get up and carry her to their room and she was already asleep. He sighed and moved away from her then scooped her up into his arms. He stared down at her with a worrisome expression.

After Jak laid the brunette down, he quickly walked back into the kitchen. He pulled a court order out of his back pocket that had come that day and pushed it into an empty drawer then headed back towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Me: Well that seems like a good place to stop. Jenny starts a science project, then is forced to go shopping, and Jak gets a mysterious court order. Well till next time!!!!!!!**


	5. Truce

**Your Guardian Angel **

**Chapter 5: Truce**

Bright sapphire eyes snapped opened. There was something different. Jak went to stretch and realized what it was. Jenny wasn't there. He sat up straight and looked around but the brunette wasn't in the small room. He sighed climbing out of bed and walking into the main room.

Jak was shocked.

Jenny stood in the kitchen, a large envelope on the counter and the letter that went in it in her hands. She'd read over it at least five times by now. Still she read over it one more time, her expression unreadable to Jak.

He made to step closer, with his mouth open to say something, but stopped when Jenny looked up at him. Her face held no emotion, but her eyes did. She was worried and angry. Something else flickered across her eyes but before Jak could figure out what it was, the hint of emotion was gone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a slightly angry tone, but she kept calm.

"I was, but you were so tired last night and I didn't want you to not get any sleep because of that letter" Jak stated walking towards her.

Jenny relaxed a little as he wrapped his arm around her and held her to his chest, "Have you told Torn and Ashelin?"

"Yeah, while you were gone. Their doing all they can to get us off the hook" Jak answered laying his cheek against the top of her head.

"How could they think we _let_ the metalheads into the city?! It's absolutely ridiculous," Jenny shouted turning her anger on the Grand Council "At least they're giving us two months before the trial."

Jak nodded in agreement. "It could be worse, though I'm not sure how were going to get out of this one…"

Jenny sighed and nodded lightly, "We risked our lives to protect this city from the metalheads and risked it even more to destroy Kor. How could the Grand Council over look that?"

Jak sighed, "I don't know, Jenny."

The brunette pulled away from Jak and moved to go back to their bedroom, "Come on. I need to go to the Naughty Ottsel!"

Jak gave a short laugh then followed Jenny to get ready to go. They both walked into the closet and Jak's eyes got wide with how much the girls had bought the day before. The couple quickly pulled out the clothes they were going to wear. Jak the usual blue long sleeved shirt and tan khakis and Jenny a navy blue tank top, black shorts, and a black vest with many pockets.

Jenny began to pull off her night clothes and pull on the other clothes she'd pulled out. Jak followed suit and began pulling his shirt over his head. They both pulled on their combat boots and effects then left their simple apartment.

Torn was in the main room like always, "Where are you two going?"

"To the Ottsel" Jenny announced not looking at the commander and heading straight for the elevator.

Torn raised his eyebrow at Jak and held back a laugh as the blonde looked at the other man. Jak just shook his head and followed Jenny.

They rode to the bar in the port in complete silence. Jenny parked in front of the Naughty Ottsel and quickly walked inside. There weren't very many people hear. Jenny was glad her father wasn't here to see her.

There was one person Jenny recognized, sitting in one of the booths. Johnathon only took a brief glance at her before looking away. The couple sat on the other side of the room and quickly ordered there drinks. Jenny hit her head against the table. Finally she rested her cheek on the cold surface and sighed. Her head hurt terribly and she really didn't need any alcohol to worsen it.

She slid the drink away and Jak looked at her with a worried expression then wrapped his arms around her. Jenny absentmindedly leaned over on him, resting her reddening cheek on his chest. Jak reached one hand up to stroke her other cheek.

He pulled his hand back then pressed his palm to her forehead, "Jenny are you sure your alright? You're burning up."

"Mmmm" she mumbled back keeping her eyes closed tightly trying to drown out everything and everybody but Jak.

"Come on, lets get you back to the HQ" Jak stated about to scoop her into his arms.

Until a certain general slid into the seat in front of them. Jenny looked up then laid her head back against Jak's chest and mumbled something inaudible.

"May I join you?" he asked politely. A little TO politely for Jenny.

She looked up and glared at him, "What do you want?! To leave another scar or bruise?!"

Jak barely notice the man wince, "No… I heard about the Grand Council accusing you two of letting the metalheads back into the city…"

Jenny growled at him, laying her head on Jak's shoulder.

"… and I wanted to help. However I can."

Jenny snapped her head up, "What?"

"You heard me Cooper. I. Want. To. Help. You."

Jenny blinked then opened her mouth to speak but no words got past her lips. She quickly shut her open mouth and stared at Johnathon.

"Yeah, this probably seems… odd coming from me, but I really do want to help," Johnathon rubbed the back of his neck nervously "You see when I entered the guard… they did a good job in breaking most of us. The others, like Austin, were either killed or use like he was.

"I honestly forgot who I was. Only a small portion of my mind fought to get through the barrier and save you. But I just couldn't…," Johnathon was really struggling with his words, he wanted to make Jenny see that he really meant it "Just recently did that little part start to break through. Jenny I'm really sorry for abandoning you in your time of need.

"And…" he took a deep breath but then shook his head "And I'm sorry about all your friends that were killed."

Jenny didn't believe that Johnathon had actually said what he meant to in that last sentence. Jak eyed him carefully still wondering if he could trust that man.

Jenny continued to stare at him for a long moment, her cheeks getting red and red as her fever went up. Finally she sighed.

With one glance at Jak she held her hand out and spoke, "Truce?"

Johnathon gave a single nod and shook her hand, "Truce."

Jenny glared at him pressing her lips into a thin line, "I still don't trust you."

The brunette general laughed a little, "I didn't expect you too."

Jak looked down at Jenny with a raised eyebrow. He turned back to looking at Johnathon as she rested her cheek against his chest again. The general was watching Jenny intently as Jak scooped the girl into his lap.

"We have to go, Jenny's getting sick" Jak stated standing up, holding Jenny in his arms. She rested peacefully, her breathing smooth and even.

Johnathon nodded a stood up, "See you two around."

* * *

"How does that girl manage to get into so much trouble?" Jenny heard Samos grumble as Jak carried her into the HQ.

"She's not hurt, Samos, she's just sick" Jak rolled his eyes as he walked closer to his mentor.

The sound of a wooden staff heading the floor filled Jenny's ears, "Don't roll your eyes at me, boy!"

"Sorry, Samos" Jak tried not to laugh as he laid Jenny down on Samos' couch.

The dark haired girl's face was very red, though the rest of her skin was pale. Samos rested his hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Well, she's defiantly running a fever," Samos stared at Jenny more closely "Probably just the flu."

Samos walked away into his kitchen a brought back a glass of green colored tea. Jak's eye widened, he'd had to drink that stuff when he was younger if he got sick… and it wasn't very good.

Jenny was still asleep as Samos poured the odd liquid into her mouth. She jumped up, swallowing the everything that was in her mouth, then she started to cough.

"What the… Samos! What are you doing?" she made a motion like she was about to lose her breakfast.

"Calm down, I was just giving you some medicine, you have the flu" Samos stated standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

"Well the last time someone was pouring something into my mouth while I was asleep, it was Black Shade!" Jenny defended, lying back down with a groan.

Jak sat at the end of the couch shaking his head. Jenny just rested her head against the arm of the couch and dozed back off to sleep, an effect of the medicine. The blonde looked at her then stood up, ready to carry her back to their room.

"Jak you may want to bring her back tomorrow" Samos said still standing in the kitchen.

Jak nodded as he scooped Jenny up into his arms. The old green man walked quickly and held the door open for them, nodding goodbye to the blonde. Jak nodded back then walked swiftly down the hall towards their room.

After managing to get in their tiny apartment, Jak carried the unconscious Jenny to their bed room. He laid her down then began to pull of her boots and take off her effects. Jenny lay still, to deep in sleep to know that anyone was even there.

Jak sat all her things to the side then stood up. Jenny rolled on to her side and snuggled into the pillow her head rested on. Jak smiled and leaned down pressing a kiss to her cheek then leaving the apartment.

Torn waited impatiently for him in the main room. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and he tapped his foot lightly on the metal floor. Jak raised an eyebrow as he walked towards the commander.

"Jak, I want you to go see if you can get rid of some of those metalheads that managed to get into the city. They've already destroyed the farming district and turned it into their nest. We can't let them advance any farther" Torn ordered and Jak just nodded, walking away swiftly.

* * *

_Jenny looked around frantically. Something wasn't right here and she had no clue where to go or where to look. The dessert sand swept up into her face, stinging her eyes and scratching her bare skin. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried desperately to see through the sand storm. _

_Without thinking she pulled the goggles from her forehead and down on her eyes, then pulled the tan scarf around her neck over her mouth and nose. Since when had she had those?_

_Looking around now everything was clearer. Not far away, a large part creature part machine thing looked like it had crashed. The dark purple almost black armor that protected it reminded her of Dark Eco. _

_Flying above the creature was an Angel. Even in the near blackness, its bluish light radiated off its skin. Even its clothes seemed to glow with the wondrous light. Wings at least with an 18 foot wing span flapped gracefully, not missing a beat and strong in the harsh wind that nearly had Jenny falling on her butt. _

_Jenny felt the warm sticky blood running down her arms and legs from the sand scraping against her flesh as she ran towards the large machine/creature. Without thinking twice she started climbing up it's back, desperately trying to reach the Angel. _

_As she reached the top, Jenny saw Jak lying on the ground clutching his side, the Angel fighting vigorously to protect him. Jenny stared at the bright creature, not realizing that a large tentacle from the creature was about to hit her. At the last second she fell to the ground and missed it. _

_But she didn't pay much attention to see-through body she had and was staring at the maniac in the cockpit. Erol. _

_He was so different that Jenny barely recognized him. He laughed menacingly as he fired another shot at the Angel. This time it hit the bright creature's wing sending it spiraling towards Jenny. It landed on the ground in front of the brunette. _

_As Jenny stared into the emotionless white pits, she recognized this Angel. It was her self just glowing with life. It was the complete opposite of Kala. With the exception of the tail. _

_Jenny gasped then was hit with a bullet and fell back off the machine/creature. She screamed but no noise came past her lips.

* * *

_

She was still screaming as she sat upright in bed, sweat rolling down her face. Jak sat up beside her. Once he realized what had happened he pulled Jenny back into his arms holding her tightly as she gasped trying to catch her breath.

"What happened?" he asked gently brushing her dampened hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Bad dream" she muttered, lying back down telling Jak she didn't want to talk about it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as Jenny rested her warm cheek against his chest. She sighed as Jak's eyes dropped then popped open, staring intently at Jenny.

"I'm fine Jak, go to sleep" Jenny ordered kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Jak shook his head but soon he was deep in sleep again. Jenny sighed and just rested her head once again on his chest, still thinking about her dream.

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter 5!!!! Took a little longer than normal to write, I've been sick recently and have been really tired. Anyways till next time!!!!**


	6. Happy Birthday

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday**

Jenny woke up with a groan. It was June 15th… and her 17th birthday. She pushed her face back into the pillow and sighed. She always had an issue with getting older. Jenny felt strong arms wrapped tighter around her waist.

With a smile she rolled over and stared into Jak's sapphire orbs. He kissed her on the lips softly smiling warmly at Jenny.

"Happy birthday, Jenny" Jak laughed as Jenny groaned again and nuzzled her head into his chest like she was trying to hid from the world.

"Come on, Jenny it's not so bad. I turned 18 while you were away" Jak laughed sitting up and bringing Jenny into his lap. She sighed as she rested her head against Jak's shoulder.

"What did they do?" Jenny asked looking up at Jak.

"Well, not much we just hung out at the Ottsel," Jak smirked as he spoke "But I'm pretty sure the girls will give you some kind of party."

Jenny groaned again, "But they know I don't like parties!"

Jak laughed then stood up, scooping Jenny into his arms as he did so, "Oh, come on, Jenn, let them have their fun."

"Fine" she grumbled as Jak carried her into the main room and dropped her on the couch.

"So… what are we doing today before the girls come and kidnap you?" Jak wondered walking into the kitchen and grabbing to coffee cups.

Jenny tapped her chin gently, thinking, "How bout we go to the stadium! I've wanted to kick your ass on the track."

Jak rolled his eyes pouring a cup of coffee for both of them, "Like that's going to happen, but you can try."

Jenny growled lightly as she stood up and walked towards him, "You just wish you were as good as me!"

"But let's see who won the Class One Race?" Jak questioned handing her a cup with a smirk.

"Yes, you won but you'd raced in the Class Three and had training with Kiera. I however still got second place without ANY practice!" Jenny stated then took a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Then this will be interesting," Jak said smiling, then gulped down his coffee "By the way, you are so competitive!"

"And your not?" Jenny downed her coffee just like Jak had with the corner of her lip trying to pull up into a smile.

"See?!" Jak shook his head taking Jenny's cup and his and sitting them in the sink.

"Whatever, know I'm going to go take a shower" Jenny stated, walking towards the bathroom.

Jenny turned the shower on then pulled off her clothes, throwing them into the corner of the large bathroom. She stepped under the way to hot water and sighed as it burned her skin.

* * *

The brunette smirked as she swung her leg over the seat of the hover-bike. Jak did the same thing beside her, taking a glance at her. Kiera and Daxter sat in the control box over the track, ready to start the count down for the two.

They had decided that they would race on the Class Two track since neither had raced on it. Kiera flipped the switch to start the count down and the first red light came on.

Jenny took a deep breathe as Jak pulled his goggles over his eyes. She growled, that wasn't fair!

Yellow light.

With a sigh Jenny leaned forward on her bike itching to hit the gas.

Green light.

Jenny punched the gas just a millisecond before Jak, shooting in front of him. He growled behind her and leaned forward on the bike, trying to catch up. Jenny grinned as she sped around a corner and into the tunnel-like thing. She had to slow slightly as she went around the sharp corners. Soon though she saw the light from the stadium.

Jenny crossed the finish line and continued to speed up. Jak was still a bit behind her.

'This is too easy!' she thought to herself as she came across the finish line for the third time.

'Just two more laps and then I get to rub it in his face!' Jenny's smile grew as she pushed the hover-bike to go faster.

Soon, Jenny was coming around the last corner, Jak at her side just inches behind her. She leaned forward and sped over the finish line. She pushed the brakes with her hands flying up in the air.

"HAHA!!!! I beat you!!!!" the brunette cheered as Jak pulled up beside her.

"Yeah, this time" Jak said narrowing his eyes but still smiling as he pulled his goggles back onto his forehead.

Kiera and Daxter came rushing onto the track as Jak and Jenny climbed off their hover-bikes. Daxter jumped off Kiera's shoulder and onto Jenny's once within reach.

"That was awesome!" he said leaning against Jenny's head. Jenny reached up and scratched him under his chin.

"Come on, Jenny, we have to get you ready for the party!" Kiera stated pulling Daxter off her shoulder and throwing him to Jak.

"HEY!" the ottsel protested as he climbed onto Jak's shoulder.

Kiera turned to the boys, "You two go to the ottsel, Frida and Celeste will probably have something for you two to do. Now, go so we can go get ready!"

Jenny rolled her eyes and walked over and gave Jak a hug and kiss. She pulled Dax off the shoulder armor and into a hug then set him back on his spot. Kiera grabbed her arm after that a dragged her out of the stadium.

"Come on, Heaven and Tess are waiting for us a HQ!" Kiera said as she pulled Jenny towards her zoomer. Jenny climbed into the passenger side and Kiera took off towards New Haven.

They pulled up at the HQ and Kiera pulled Jenny off the zoomer and towards her and Jak's apartment. Tess and Heavenly were waiting on them outside the room. Jenny quickly grabbed her card key and slid it passed the scanner.

The three girls pushed Jenny into the apartment and into the closet. They quickly began going through all the clothes that were there asking each other questions as Jenny stood back and watched.

With a sigh Jenny went and sat on the bed waiting for the other three to get done. Finally, they came out with an outfit they liked. It was a silky black halter top and a pair of dark, tight jeans. Jenny didn't say a word as they tossed the clothes at her then left the room to let her change.

She changed quickly then exited the room only to be dragged over to Tess' apartment across the hall. They had already set everything out on the bathroom counter. Heavenly smiled at the look on her friends face.

"Is this all really necessary?" Jenny asked as Heavenly brushed through her slightly tangled hair and Tess began applying makeup to her face.

"Yes it is" Kiera stated standing back to let the other two girls torture the brunette.

Jenny rolled her eyes as Heavenly began to straighten her long hair, "Jenny you really need to cut your hair shorter!"

"But I like it this long!" Jenny whined as a section of steamy hair landed against her bare back.

Heaven just rolled her eyes and continued to straighten her hair.

It was at least two hours before all four girls were ready to go. Heavenly and Jenny grabbed a zoomer and headed after Tess and Kiera towards the Ottsel. Jenny was slightly nervous wondering what she was going to find.

As the four walked through the door, the sight of the bar reminded Jenny of the celebration party after Kor was killed. Decorations filled the place along with their friends. Before Jenny could even realize who was standing by the door, she was pulled into a crushing bear hug by Patrick.

"Can't… breathe…" she gasped and the man finally sat her back on the ground grinning like an idiot.

Austin was standing beside him. The boy stepped closer and pulled his cousin into a hug. Even though they weren't really cousins they couldn't help but think of each other as family.

"Happy 17th birthday, cousin!" Austin said pulling back and smiling at his younger cousin.

"Thanks" Jenny said as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Jak rested his head on her shoulder as more people approached her and told her 'Happy Birthday.'

It wasn't until after all this did Jenny noticed the stack of presents sitting on the counter, "Aw, guys you all didn't have to get me anything!"

"But we wanted too" Frida said from behind her.

Jenny was pulled out of Jak's arms and into a tight hug, "Gawd girl you're growing up so fast! And I never get to see you much anymore!"

"Yeah," Jenny muttered slightly guilty "I'll try to come see you and Celeste more, okay?"

Frida nodded and stepped back only to push Jenny towards the bar. With a sigh Jenny sat on the other side of the presents. Jak stood by her side with an anxious look on his face. To Jenny, everyone, especially Jak and Sig, had anxious looks about their faces.

Jenny read the first little tag; To: Jenny, From: Torn and Ashelin.

With a smirk, knowing Ashelin had barely bothered to say hello earlier, Jenny began to unwrap the box. Inside were two attachments, one for each of her pistols. Jenny smile and quickly grabbed her guns and popped a mod onto each one. They morphed until they looked like long-barreled pistols.

"Cool" she said staring at her guns.

"They also increase rate of fire and ammo capacity" Torn spoke up from his spot in one of the booths.

"Thanks, Torn… and Ashelin" Jenny said with a smile.

Daxter tossed her another gift; this one was from him and Tess. A bottle of some sort of alcoholic beverage and many pairs of earrings. Jenny knew her holes had probably grown in by know and told Tess that she would have to take her some place to get her ears pierced.

The next present was from Heavenly and Austin. A new pair of black combat boots and a necklace that half of a heart that had the word 'Best' etched into it. Jenny smiled as Heaven walked up to her, pulling out the other half of the heart and placing it to hers so that it complete read 'Best Friends.'

Kiera's gift was next, which was a pair of black racing goggles and a tan scarf. Jenny thought for a second, these were the exact things that she'd had on in her dream… Jenny quickly shook it off as she was tossed another present.

The minutes passed as Jenny continued to open present after present. From her father she got a locket that held a pretty resent picture of him and Virginia plus a picture of the family at the hospital. Jenny sighed, that night she would never forget. The brunette quickly added it to the other necklace from Heavenly around her neck.

There was also a note in the bag from her mother. It read:

_Oh, honey, you're growing up to fast!!! I really wish I could be there! Your father tells me you've been doing a lot better then the last time I saw you. I really can't wait to see you again, dear. _

_Love always, Mom_

Finally all the presents had been open. Jak grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bar counter.

"You have one more present" he whispered in her ear as they walked to the center of the room.

Jenny stopped confused etched on her face. How could there be any more presents?!

Jak stood in front of her with a small smile. He sighed, finally, and got down on one knee pulling a small black box out of his pocket. Jenny stopped breathing as tears whelped up in her eyes. Jak smiled even more as he opened the small box.

"Jennifer Leigh Cooper… will you marry me?" Jak said and those in the room that didn't know what had been planned for the night gasped and tried to look at the ring.

Jenny smiled and wrapped her arms around Jak's neck as small tears ran down her face, "Of course!"

Jak stood up and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left third finger. Jak pressed a quick kiss to the brunette's lips. Jenny stared at it for a long time, it was simple but beautiful. A thin golden band held a single glittering diamond. Everyone in the bar whistled and clapped. Sig walked up to the two and wrapped them both in a large bear hug.

Jenny didn't hear but Sig whispered in Jak's ear, "I already told you this earlier, but you better take good care of my little girl."

Jak nodded firmly, "Don't worry I will."

Jak and Jenny were released from the tight hug then attacked by Heavenly…

"OH MY GAWD!!! JENNY YOUR GETTING MARRIED," the blonde shouted, loud enough for the people down the road to hear "We have to go shopping for a dress and flowers. Oh gawd where is it going to be!"

"Heavenly… Heavenly! HEAVENLY CALM DOWN!!!!" Jenny shouted over her rambling. Heaven shut her mouth then slowly sighed.

"Okay, but answer one thing, where is it going to be? It's not like there's a ton of churches here!" Heavenly stated throwing her hands above her head.

Jenny tapped her chin in thought as she leaned back against Jak's chest, "Haven Forest?"

"Perfect!" Heavenly said then pulled the rest of the girls (Tess, Kiera, Frida, and Celeste) to the side and started talking about plans for the wedding.

Jenny turned around in Jak's arms and smiled up at him, "I don't think we'll have to do much. Heavenly will probably do everything!"

"Yeah, well if you don't stop her I think she plans on making everything pink but I could have heard incorrectly" Jak said smiling as Jenny's eyes grew wide.

"HEAVEN!!! NO PINK!!!" she shouted at her best friend with fake anger.

"Okay what about blue?" Heavenly asked pressing firmly into the seat of the booth.

"That's fine, besides it's my favorite color!" Jenny stated then sat down next to her.

* * *

**Me: Well that didn't take to long. GASP They're engaged!!! Hope you all are happy about that!!! If not oh well this is my story and I'm gonna write it the way I want to!** **Well till next time!!! **


	7. Never Have I Ever

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 7: Never Have I Ever**

Jenny had been sitting with the girls at the booth for a good thirty minutes. The entire time they'd had been discussing wedding details and Jenny stopping them when they thought of something she or Jak didn't like.

After awhile the brunette climbed out of the booth and walked over to Jak who was sitting at the bar. Jenny wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head on his back. Jak looked at her over his shoulder with a small smile.

Jenny let go of him only to have Jak wrap his arms around her waist and pull her up onto his lap. Jak rested his chin on her shoulder, tickling Jenny with his goatee. She laughed for a second as Daxter jumped up onto the bar.

"Hey Jenny I got a game for all you sitting at the bar!" Daxter announced looking around at everybody at the bar. Those sitting at the bar consisted of, Jenny, Jak, Torn, Tess, Austin, Kiera, and Jeremy.

Daxter jumped off the bar and came back with 8 shot glasses, "Uh… Daxter what does this game entitle?"

The little orange rodent rolled his eyes, "Come on Jenny. All you have to do is say 'Never have I ever…' then state something you've never done. If anyone in the game has done it then they have to drink a shot."

"Sounds easy enough" Jenny said leaning back against Jak's chest as Daxter slid a full shot glass to everyone.

"And since it's your birthday you get to go first!" Tess said clapping.

Jenny swirled the alcohol in the glass while she thought, "Never have I ever… gone skinny dipping!"

Jak, Daxter, Frida, and Celeste drank down their shot and the orange rodent filled the glasses back up. Jenny raised her eyebrow at Jak. He gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

"Now Jenny you get to pick who goes next" Daxter said passing everyone their shot glasses back.

"Jak"

Jak groaned put spoke anyways, "Never have I ever… been dumped for a girl!"

Torn groaned and drank his shot. Everyone turned and looked at him with wide eyes while Celeste just laughed.

"Me and Torn went out when he was in the KG then I broke up with him for Frida" Celeste said and Torn growled.

Jak laughed then spoke, "Okay Torn it's your turn!"

Torn growled again as he was passed his drink back, "Never have I ever… killed the person I was dating."

Jenny sighed and gulped down the shot. Some people that had come to watch raised their eyebrow.

"I killed Aaron… remember?" she laughed.

"Okay, Austin, your turn" Torn said and Austin rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Austin laughed then continued "Never have I ever worn women's clothing."

All the girls… and Torn drank down a shot. Torn was staring at his feet as he spoke.

"I lost a bet"

Everyone laughed and continued on with the game.

* * *

"Wow, Jenny, how can you still be sober?" Jak asked her as the couple walked away from the bar.

Jenny just shrugged, "Now are you going to tell me about your skinny dipping experience?"

Jak groaned as the two slid into an unoccupied booth, "It was back when I lived in Sandover. Daxter had dared me to go skinny dipping in Boggy Swamp. Not fun!"

Jenny laughed as she rested her head on Jak's shoulder, "You ready to go yet?"

"Sure but how are you going to get those presents back to HQ?" Jak asked looking down at her.

"Torn is going to take them back in his cruiser," Jenny stated climbing out of the booth and holding out her hand to Jak "Let's go."

Jak took her hand and the two walked out of the bar. Jak swung his leg over his zoomer and Jenny climbed on behind him. Since he hadn't bothered with his effects today, Jenny wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back.

Jak looked over his shoulder and smiled at his fiancée. Jenny smiled back and snuggled closer to him. Jak stopped the zoomer in front of HQ then helped Jenny off the vehicle. They walked inside hand in hand.

Once inside their apartment, Jenny turned around in Jak's arms and kissed him hard. Her hands tangled in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Jenny sighed as his lips moved with hers.

Jak pulled back, both gasping for air. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment. Jak waited as Jenny chewed on her bottom lip. She smiled slightly then began kissing him again. The blonde smiled against her lips gripping her behind her knees then pulling her into his arms with out breaking the kiss.

He carried her down the hall and into their bedroom. Jenny shivered slightly as the cold blanket touched her bare back. Jak smiled slightly, kicking off his combat boots. Jenny managed to get her boots off as Jak's hands slipped under her shirt.

His hands trailed upward until his fingers brushed over a ruff line just under Jenny's ribs. It felt like a scar that had once been a really bad wound. Jak pulled his mouth away from Jenny's and pulled her shirt off over her head revealing her bare chest.

Jak stared in awe for a second then his hands found the scar again. The blonde stared at it for a long moment before looking back at Jenny. She sighed, running her finger across the long dark scar.

"Charlie…" she muttered her false father's name.

Jak sighed with sympathy then bent down and kissed the scar running across her stomach. Jenny sighed then put her palms on each side of his face and brought him back to her lips. Jak's hand ran down the arm that held the barbwire like design that was up to her shoulder now. The skin felt as if it were the same as her other arm, like they were tattoos and not burn marks.

Jenny gripped the hem of Jak's shirt and pulled it over his head breaking the kiss for a second. She let her hands run over his shoulders and down his stomach. Jak pulled away from Jenny, grapping her left hand then kissing every finger tip and the palm before moving his lips back to hers.

* * *

Jenny continued to breath heavily as she curled up at Jak's side. His arms wrapped around her waist as he rolled onto his side. Jak pressed another kiss to her lips before pushing some of her sweat dampened hair out of her face.

Jenny rested her head on Jak's chest, pressing her ear down on the skin. She listened to his fast heart beat that was starting to slow back to a normal pace. Jenny sighed then looked up at Jak. He smiled at her then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you" Jak said wrapping his arm around her again.

"Love you more, Jak" Jenny mumbled pressing closer to him.

"Impossible" he breathed in her ear as she closed her eyes to tired to respond.

Jak sighed and pressed another kiss to her forehead before dozing off himself.

* * *

_Jak stood in the middle of a large throne room. Water flowed from the top of the roof and into small pools. Sig sat on a step close to the throne. Two children played in the water in front of Sig, one a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes that was maybe 7 years old. The other was a younger boy he had blonde/green hair and green eyes. _

_Sig splashed water up on the boy only to have both children splash him back. He laughed heartedly then looked up at Jak with a smile. _

"_Hello Jak" Sig said standing up. Both children smiled and stood up from the water. _

"_DADDY!" they shouted and ran over to him. Jak found him self absentmindedly kneeling down and wrapping his arms around both kids. Jak smiled widely at them. _

"_Daddy, where's mommy?" the girl asked her bottom lip trembling. _

"_Oh, honey, mommy's fine she just doesn't feel good. But we get to go home now and see her after we go pick up Uncle Daxter and Aunt Tess" Jak said and both kids smiled widely. _

"_Now go tell Grandpa Bye" Jak said pushing them towards Sig. _

_Sig hugged both of them then they ran back to Jak. Jak scooped the small children into his arms then walked towards the large lift behind him. It took them down and into the desert streets of the city. Jak followed a familiar path down towards a large metal door. _

_They group of three walked through the door and saw a human Daxter and Tess standing there waiting for them. A young boy stood beside them, his hair fiery and his eyes blue. Jak set the two children he carried on the ground and they ran to the small family in front of them. _

_The boy smiled at the two then moved towards Jak, "Hi Uncle Jak!"_

"_Hello, Taro it's good to see you! You've gotten taller!" Jak stated ruffling his hair. The boy laughed then Jak looked up at Daxter. _

_The two men hugged, "It's good to see you again Daxter."_

"_Same here, buddy" the two let go and Jak turned to Tess and hugged her quickly. _

"_Come on, I want to go see Aunt Jenny!" Taro said, tugging on Jak's pants. _

"_Okay, okay we're going" Jak said as the girl ran over to him and grabbed his hand while the other boy grabbed his other hand. Taro moved back and gripped his father's hand. The group walked back into the city towards a good sized house near the palace. _

_Jak opened the door and called inside, "Jenny, Dax and Tess are here!"_

_Jak heard a squeal from another room. Jenny came out of the room and Jak was slightly shocked still not knowing what was happening or why he didn't have control over his actions. Jenny was pregnant, VERY pregnant. _

"_Gawd, Jenny you look like you're about to pop!" Daxter exclaimed and Jak hit him over the head while Jenny and Tess laughed. _

_Jak walked over to her a kissed her pressing his hands to her large stomach. The three children ran over to her and she smiled. _

"_Wow, Taro your growing up so fast!" Jenny said going to sit on the couch nearby. Tarp and the two other kids climbed up and sat beside her. Taro gave Jenny a hug and kiss on the cheek before settling down on the couch. _

"_Aleta, Caelen did you have a fun time at Grandpa's?" Jenny asked hugging the other two children. _

"_Yes mommy" the both said rumbled together. Jenny smiled and pushed a lock of brown hair out of Aleta's face. _

_Jak stood back watching everyone with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

_

Jak's eyes fluttered open as bright light shined through the window. He groaned and gripped Jenny around the waist tighter. She didn't do anything but snuggle closer to him. Jak opened his eyes and smiled down at her. Jenny's hair was messy and spread out over his chest and her shoulders.

He tucked some of the strands behind her ear so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly as she slept.

Jak rubbed one hand over her head and down her back, his fingers gracing over another dark scar. This one he knew the story behind. After Charlie had gotten drunk and killed his friend in a car crash, he blamed Jenny for the accident and tried to kill her. He only succeeded in leaving a long scar down her back. This scar looked older than the one on her stomach.

Jenny mumbled something as her eyes fluttered. She smiled up at Jak and pressed a kiss to his jaw. Jak smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on sleeping beauty we have to get up sometime" Jak said pulling Jenny into a kiss.

She just mumbled something and rested her head against his chest again. Jak sighed and climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers that were lying on the ground beside the bed. He walked into the bathroom and started the water in the tub.

After letting the tub fill with hot water he walked back into the bed room to find Jenny still asleep. He smirked and scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the bathroom. Jak smiled as he set Jenny in the steamy water.

"AHH! Oh, Jak don't do that!!!" she snapped at him as he pulled off his boxers and climbed in behind her.

"Well you should have woke up when I asked and I wouldn't have had to throw you in the bath tub" Jak said smiling.

Jenny laughed as Jak grabbed the bar of soap and ran it over her back. She sighed as he rubbed her back gently working out the muscles.

* * *

**Me: Well theres chapter 7!!! Hope you all like it!!!!! Well till next time!!! Hope everyone has a Merry whatever-holiday-you-celebrate!!!! **


	8. Breathe

**Your Guardian Angel **

**Chapter 8: Breathe**

Jenny groaned as she walked through the door. It had been two months since she and Jak got the court order and now they were going to see Torn and Ashelin before the trial. Jenny chewed on her bottom lip nervously, her gut telling her this wasn't going to turn out good for either one of them.

Jak looked over at his fiancée and quietly slipped his hand into hers. Jenny squeezed Jak's hand now instead of biting her lip. The blonde tried to calm her by rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

'_**Jenny… it's going to be okay calm down, breathe'**_ Kala told her.

Jenny gulped down the lump in her throat, that dream she'd had, the one with the Angel, nagging at her in the back of her mind.

Torn and Ashelin stood side by side in front of the door leading into the court room. They were both wearing their normal attire of clothing and weapons, same with Jenny and Jak. Jenny fiddled with the handle of one of her pistols as she and Jak approached the commander and governess.

Torn let out a long breath then spoke, "I was beginning to think you two wouldn't show up."

"Jenny got sick to her stomach this morning" Jak stated looking down at Jenny, her cheeks slightly red.

"Don't let your nerves get to you, soldier," Torn said to Jenny and the brunette nodded "Though I don't think it was her nerves she looks sick."

"Well lets hurry up and get this over with so I can go lay down!" Jenny snapped then growled, grabbing her head and falling to her knees.

"Jenny!" the two men shouted and Ashelin's eyes widened as she fell down beside Jenny, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jenny slapped the hand off her shoulder still holding her head with one hand. Ashelin gasped when she saw the blood running down her palms. Jenny screamed out like an animal in pain. Jak's eyes widened when he looked into her deep pitch black eyes.

Black horns pushed through her skull as Jak wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her under control. Tears of pain started to stream down her cheeks.

"You two get out of here, NOW!!!" Jak shouted at Torn and Ashelin.

The brunette's hair flared out, turning a brownish purple. Her tail shot out, cutting the fabric of Jak's shirt and leaving a line of blood. Jak gritted his teeth and held onto the trashing dark creature.

Torn grabbed Ashelin's wrist and pulled her down the hall after himself. He hesitated at the end of the hall, wondering weather to stay there or run farther. He didn't like leaving Jak and Jenny alone to deal with this.

Kala let out a cry of pain, pushing away from Jak. So many things were flashing before her eyes. She didn't even have control of herself anymore. Someone else was doing this and she couldn't find out who. A face flashed in front of her eyes but not long enough to see whom it was.

"KALA," Jak shouted pushing the dark creature to the ground "CALM DOWN!!!!"

"I…it's not me, Jak!!! It's… not me!!! I… can't control… myself!!!" she screamed one last time, going limp before changing back to Jenny.

Jak scooped the girl into his lap as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. He kissed her lightly on the cheek as Torn and Ashelin approached the two.

"Is… is she okay?" Ashelin asked, kneeling beside the two. Jenny looked up at the woman with narrowed but pained eyes, this wasn't like Ashelin at all. She usually could care less for Jenny.

"Ashelin… you sure YOU'RE okay? You aren't acting like your self today. You're being to nice to me" Jenny stated with a weak voice.

Torn's eyes widened and Ashelin tried not to blush which defiantly wasn't like her. Jenny raised one eyebrow.

"Ash… are you _blushing_?" Jenny asked with a slight laugh, it was almost as if she'd forgotten her ordeal.

"No" she said returning to her normal strong self.

Jenny stood up as the rest of the group did. Ashelin walked over and stood beside her.

Ashelin leaned over and whispered in the brunette's ear after a second while Jak and Torn talked, "I'll tell you later."

Jenny nodded as Jak turned to her, "Jenn, you didn't answer Ashelin. Are you okay?"

Jenny nodded, "Now I am."

"What happened?" Torn asked taking a step closer to Jenny.

"I… I don't know. It felt like someone was forcing me to change. Kala couldn't stop herself from emerging and she had no control over her actions. Little flashes of thinks flew passed her eyes but it wasn't long enough for us to figure anything out" Jenny stated looking down.

"Lets just hope it doesn't happen again" Ashelin said and the four turned and walked into the court room.

* * *

"I, Count Vegar, here by order these two to be banished to the Wasteland for life!" the count said and everyone, but the council, gasped. Daxter shouted, Sig looked between Jenny and the nearly bald count, Torn and Ashelin stood up in objection, and Jenny and Jak just let their mouth hang open.

"You can't do this! Think about all they've done for this city!" Torn shouted pounding his fist against the table in front of him.

"Why don't you think about all the people they've killed!" Vegar argued back standing up and tapping his staff on the ground.

"Those charges have been destroyed, you don't even have a record of them breaking any law during my father's rule!" Ashelin shouted from her seat above the group of three in the center of the arena like room.

Count Vegar looked up at the higher raised platform with a growl, "Oh really," he held up two large binders, one in each hand "Theses are their records, Cooper's from the past 4 years and the other's for the past 2 and a half."

Jenny made a face then bent over the edge of the table and empty her stomach in the trash can sitting there. She groaned, sitting up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. With a loud sigh she leaned against Jak.

"We have voted and that is what we choice," Vegar glared at the red head governess "Now guards, arrest them and take them to the prison cells until tomorrow."

Four guards nodded then walked forward. Jak stood up in front of Jenny with a glare. Torn jerked his head towards the blonde and growled.

"Jak don't make this any worse!" he hissed as the FL guards snapped cuffs on Jak's and Jenny's wrist.

Jak just continued to glare at the count as he was pushed towards the exit. Jenny jerked out of the guards grasped and walked forward with her chin held high. Vegar glared at the brunette as she walked out of the room.

And Jenny were led out of the chaotic court room and down to the basement of the palace. They were put in a large cell after the guards un-cuffed their wrists. The cell itself wasn't all that bad, a bench and four beds. It wasn't to dirty but it wasn't clean either.

Jak sat on one of the bottom bunk beds and Jenny sat beside him, resting her head against his shoulder. She rested her hand on her stomach and groaned. Jak wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Jenn… are you okay? You've been getting sick to your stomach a lot lately" Jak stated looking down at her.

She shrugged, "Everything's been so crazy lately with the trail. And not they're throwing us out in the desert!"

"Well get through this somehow," Jak said lying down and pulling Jenny down with him "Now get some sleep."

"I'll try"

* * *

Jenny felt some pushing her shoulder. She groaned slapping the hand away as she popped one eye open. Ashelin was standing in front of her with a nervous look on her face. Two guards watched her anxiously as she woke the brunette. It was still night out and she had barely gotten any sleep.

Jenny snapped awake and gently moved Jak's arms from around her waist and stood up. Ashelin walked over and sat on the bench, Jenny sat next to her. The governess took a deep breathe and slowly exhaled.

"I guess I better just get it over with," Ashelin sighed smiling slightly then continued, whispering "Jenny, I… Jenny I'm pregnant."

Jenny's eyes widened as she stared at the smiling red head beside her, "Really?!"

"Shhh," she hissed taking a look at the guards then continued "No one knows but you, know."

"Torn…"

Ashelin cut her off quickly, "Yes, Torn's the father but he doesn't know. I… I wanted to talk to you before I told him."

"How far along are you?" Jenny asked her eyes moving down to Ashelin's stomach. There was a slight bulge.

The governess gulped slightly, "Four months."

"ASH," Jenny hissed "You need to tell him before he finds out himself. If you don't tell him tonight I'm going to tell him tomorrow!"

"I was planning on it but Jenny will you come with me?" Ashelin asked hesitantly.

"Sure if the guards will let me leave," Jenny took a glance at the two FL guards standing in the hall "But why me?"

"I know it seems kind of odd but Jenny I really do like you. You remind me so much of myself. Your so independent and calm in even dark situations like now. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you in the past…" Ashelin trailed off looking at the floor.

"It's ok it wasn't like I was the greatest person in the world either" Jenny said putting a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"And another thing…," Ashelin looked up smiling but biting her lip slightly "I would like you to be the god-mother."

Jenny's eyes widened and Ashelin hurried to explain, "I don't have any family left anymore. Or anyone I really trust except Torn. You're the only person I would trust to take care of my child if something were to happen to us. Plus you're the closet thing Torn has to family anymore and if he trusts you so do I. And one more thing you should know… Torn and I are secretly married."

"Well you two will just have to get married again so I can be there and take pictures this time!" Jenny smiled lightly as she stood and followed Ashelin out of the cell. The guards stop her quickly but then decided to let them go. Though one of them followed them.

Ashelin and Jenny walked towards the elevator and took it up to the highest level. The elevator doors opened to reveal a large office with walls made of glass. Torn was sitting at the desk on the computer, tapping his chin lightly.

Ashelin cleared her throat and Torn snapped his head up. He was about to say something but then saw Jenny and stood up about to salute.

"Cut the crap Torn, she already knows about us" Ashelin said with a light smile. Torn's eyes widened and he looked between the two.

"Yeah Torn why didn't you tell me you were married?! I'm utterly pissed at you!" Jenny joked walking forward.

Torn just shook his head and laughed lightly, "How'd you find out?"

"One: It was kinda obvious you two had something going. Two: Ashelin just told me," Jenny smiled, narrowing her eyes lightly as she looked at the red head standing in front and to the side of her "Also… I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW!!!!!!"

"Jenny you are so immature at times," Ashelin said smiling softly as she walked over to Torn "But she's right. There is something I've told her that I haven't told you."

"What?" Torn asked looking between the two women.

Jenny continued to smile as Ashelin spoke, "Torn… I'm pregnant."

Torn let his mouth fall open slightly then quickly composed himself, "Are you serious?"

"Duh she is" Jenny said with her hands on her hips.

Everything was quiet for another second before Torn took two quick steps so that he was in front of Ashelin. He smiled as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Jenny stood back and watched the romantic scene unfolded, honored that Ashelin trusted her enough to be there.

Torn sat Ashelin back on the ground and kissed his wife deeply. Ashelin was smiling so wide as Torn kissed her.

Torn was smiling as he spoke, "How'd this happen? And when did you find out?"

"Well lets see Torn," Jenny started sarcastically "When a mommy and a daddy love each other they get naked and…"

"JENNY!!!" Torn shouted, laughing then the commander stopped breathing.

"TORN!!! Breathe!!!" Jenny shouted walking over and slapping him.

"Okay I'm good" he said taking a deep breath.

"Anyways I'm four months with twins" Ashelin said and Torn stopped breathing again.

Jenny hit him on the back again, "Breathe!!!"

Torn sucked in more air, "Wow! Twins!"

"Boys? Girls? Boy and girl?" Jenny asked smiling widely.

"I don't know yet" Ashelin admitted.

"Anyways, if it wasn't for the fact that I was being banished tomorrow, me and you would have some serious shopping to do!" Jenny stated putting a hand on Ashelin's shoulder.

The woman smiled, "Don't worry, you two will survive long enough in the desert for Damas to find you."

"Damas?" Jenny asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah he was the king of Haven before my father took over" Ashelin stated and Jenny nodded, failing horribly as she tried to hide her smile.

* * *

**Me: GASPS!!!! Wow I didn't get the idea for Torn and Ashelin to be secretly married until last night when I was planning it. I already had the idea for Ash to be pregnant. Please don't be mad at me, I don't know if you'd be able to tell if its twins at four months or what the sex of the baby is and I'd be to embarrassed to ask my mom!!! Well till next time!!!!**


	9. Surprise, Surprise

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise**

Jak and Jenny continued to walk across the roof top to the Air Train. Chaos erupted down below. Metalheads and KG bots roamed to the city, attacking the FL and terrorizing the citizen.

The two were pushed into the back of an Air Train behind Count Vegar and Ashelin. Ashelin looked back at them and gave them a sort of half smile. Jenny smiled back lightly.

Suddenly there was a large blast and the entire palace shook. The driver lifted off quickly as the palace collapsed. Jenny's eyes grew wide as she stared out the window. The palace was destroyed along with half the city.

She gulped looking over at the wide eyed Ashelin as a FL cruiser pulled up beside them. Torn stared through the window and seemed to relax when he saw Ashelin standing in the center of the Air Train.

Samos was with the commander and he seemed intrigued by the base of the palace. Torn flew down closer as the Air Train flew over the city wall.

* * *

Jenny stumbled forward out of the Air Train. A guard shoved the brunette forward with his gun and she nearly fell to the ground. Jak was being held back in the Air Train as they dumped Jenny. Ashelin followed Count Vegar out of the Air Train.

The count stopped as Jenny was jerked around to face him, "By order of the Grand Council I herby banish you to the Wasteland for life!"

Jenny heard Ashelin growl as the governess stepped forward and unlocked the cuffs around her wrists, "How can you do this to them! They're only teenagers!!!"

Ashelin slipped a beacon and a large bag into Jenny's hand. The brunette looked up at her blinking as Vegar spoke.

"Teenagers that have been transformed into monsters!" Vegar replied. Jak, Jenny, and Ashelin all growled at him.

"That wasn't _our_ fault! It was the baron's idea to make Super Weapons out of humans!" Jenny snapped, her fingernails piercing the skin of her palms.

Ashelin hesitated as she went to go get in the Air Train. After a second she moved and leaned down to whisper something in Jenny's ear.

"By the way, early this morning I went to see what the babies were. It's a boy and a girl!" Ashelin said smiling.

"That's great! A little Ash and a little Torn! How cute! I can't wait to see them!!!" Jenny smiled widely at Ashelin then looked down at the bag and beacon in her hand.

"I managed to get your weapons back and that beacon is so Damas can find you," the red head explained then wrapped her arms around Jenny, pulling the girl into a hug "You better NOT die!!! I need a babysitter!!!"

"Don't worry, once I find Jak in that desert city we'll find out a way to get back in the city," Jenny said, pulling back "Now go before the drag you back into the Air Train."

Ashelin shook her head then walked back towards the Air Train. Jak was still wide eyed as the door closed and Jenny waved to him. The brunette continued to wave until the Air Train was out of sight. She sighed and plopped down in the sand, opening the bag.

Ashelin was right, all her weapons and holsters were in the bag along with her scarf and goggles. Jenny quickly understood why Ashelin had put those in the bag as a gust of wind carried sand into her face. After coughing for a bit she put her goggles over her eyes then wrapped the scarf around her neck. She pulled it up so that it was covering her nose and mouth.

After strapping on her weapons, Jenny stood up and looked around.

'_Sand… sand… a cactus… sand… a rock… another cactus… sand… sand… sand…'_ she thought as she turned in circles.

'_**Did you get sand?' **_Kala asked sarcastically.

Jenny snorted then started walking, _**'Are you sure you should be going that way?'**_

'_Why not?' _

Kala laughed and made Jenny shrug.

"Don't do that!" Jenny shouted as she tucked her hair into her back of the scarf.

'_**What? This?'**_ Kala made Jenny shrug again.

"YES!" Jenny laughed as she continued to walk. Kala laughed so hard in Jenny's head it made her head hurt.

* * *

Jenny wiped the sweat from her forehead and plopped down by a rock in the shade.

'_How long have I been walking?' _Jenny asked Kala.

'_**An hour maybe'**_ Kala answered.

Jenny sighed, "Maybe I could just take a nap…"

Yawning, the brunette laid her head against the rock and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

There was a grunt then something beating against Jenny's shoulder. She snapped awake, pulling out her pistol and pointing it at whomever had woken her. She suddenly gasped, letting her gun fall out of her hand and into the sand.

A group of men surrounded her. None of them she recognized and all had large guns strapped to their backs. They all wore goggles and scarves along with heavy metalhead armor like Sig's.

Jenny quickly grabbed her pistol off the ground also pulling out the other. She scanned the group around her pointing the gun at all of them. None flinched. One stepped forward and Jenny snapped both guns towards him.

"Who are you people?!" Jenny demanded, narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her.

"We're citizens of Spargus. Damas sent us to find out where the beacon signal was coming from" the man stated and Jenny quickly but her guns away. The man's voice sounded so familiar.

"Damas? I know him! Take me to… uh… Spargus! NOW!" Jenny demanded stomping her foot down in the sand.

The man nodded, "Fine. But if you draw your weapons at us again we'll let the metalheads have you."

Jenny nodded and followed the man towards a large car. She smiled widely at the large vehicle. Jenny thought she'd never see another wheeled vehicle for the rest of her life and there were three in front of her.

"You seem interested in our desert vehicles" the supposedly leader of the group said raising an eyebrow at Jenny.

"Yeah… I didn't always live in Haven. Where I used to live the only vehicles we had were wheeled. I never knew I'd see another one in my life!" Jenny said running forward to examine the vehicle.

She popped the hood of the car up and stuck her head in, "Wow! It's even built the same!!!"

"Calm down, Jenny" the man laughed walking forward.

"How'd you…" Jenny trailed off as the man pulled off his goggles and scarf.

Jenny's jaw went slack and her eyes began to water. She stopped breathing as she fell onto her butt. The man laughed running his hand through his dark brown hair, his green eyes sparkling in the night.

"Jenny breathe!" the man gasped falling to his knees beside her and shaking the girl's shoulders.

Jenny sucked in a breath, "I… I thought I… killed you!!!"

The man smiled, "Naw, the baron just told everybody that and dumped me out here."

"ZAN!!!!!!!!!!" Jenny flung herself at the man pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Surprise, surprise!" he laughed lightly, smiling widely.

"WAIT TILL TORN FINDS OUT YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" the teenager squealed, tears running down her cheeks.

The rest of the group of men stayed back and started talking, ignoring the two people.

Zan pulled back and smile at Jenny, "How is my little brother?"

Jenny smiled widely, "'Bout to be a daddy."

"Really?! So Ashelin's pregnant?!" Zan's smile grew as he sat down in front of Jenny.

"Yeah already four months along. She's having twins! A boy and a girl!" Jenny squealed, still on an adrenaline high.

"How'd you find out?" Zan asked curiously, raising his eyebrow.

"Ash told me before she told Torn… I'm the twin's god-mother" Jenny said smiling.

"So how are you and Aaron?"

"Uh… you could say we didn't work out…" Jenny trailed off looking away.

"What'd he do?" Zan asked, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"He… uh got drunk. I was trying to get him to stop and he attacked me. I… accidentally shot him" Jenny confessed looking up at Zan after she finished.

"Good. So what about Jak? How's he doing?" Zan asked eyeing the engagement ring on Jenny's finger.

Jenny looked down at the ring also, "He's good. We're engaged."

"Wow! I've missed a lot! You killed Aaron, Ash and Torn are starting a family, and you're getting married to pretty boy!" Zan laughed standing up.

"Yeah not to mention the baron is dead and the Metalhead Leader has been destroyed" Jenny muttered standing up also.

"Well I knew all that. By the way… way to go! You and Jak kicked serious ass!" Zan said, clapping the girl on the back.

Jenny stumbled slightly, "Thanks. Do you know Sig?"

"Yeah, Damas' right-hand-man!"

"Yeah well I found out he's my real father" Jenny said as Zan led her around the side of the large car.

Zan turned around to face her, "Your Virginia and Sig's daughter?!... Wow! Didn't see that one coming!"

Jenny laughed slightly as Zan helped her into the vehicle. The rest of the men climbed into the back of the vehicle Jenny was in or in other cars parked nearby. Jenny grinned looking over the controls. It seemed to work like her grandpa's bull dozer.

"Hey Zan can I drive?" she questioned after she was seated in the passenger side.

Zan thought about it for a second, "I guess."

"YEAH!!!" Jenny slid over into the driver's seat, waiting for Zan to climb in.

'_Okay left pedal is to turn left, right pedal to turn right, middle is to stop completely. Once you put it into drive it automatically starts moving forward at the speed it's set at' _Jenny thought going over the instructions her grandfather had given her when she was learning how to drive the dozer.

'_**You sure you know what you're doing?'**_ Kala asked hesitantly.

'_Yes'_

Jenny found what looked like the speed switched and pushed it half-way to the top then turned the key. Luckily, Zan had left it in neutral. She sighed and slowly switched it to drive, letting the large vehicle ease to speed.

She looked forward keeping a foot on the outer most pedals to turn. The men in the back seemed nervous as she drove over the sand in the directions Zan pointed out. Jenny slowly pushed the speed switched up, keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

She smiled over at Zan who smile back at her. Jenny could still barely believe he was alive.

Jenny continued driving through the desert until she saw the large wall around what seemed to be a city. There was a large metal door that Zan pointed to. She slowed the vehicle down as she neared the door. It eased open and the cars filed into the large garage.

Jenny parked in one of the empty spaces. Zan climbed out of the vehicle, along with the other men. Jenny jumped out and walked around the back to Zan.

"Great driving, squirt!" Zan said ruffling her long hair.

"HEY!!!" Jenny complained moving away from him and smoothing her hair out.

Zan just laughed and wrapped a brotherly arm around her shoulders, "Aw, come on Jenny! Have a little fun!"

Jenny stopped and let Zan walk ahead of her then ran forward, pushing him and making him stumble forward.

"Hey!" Zan complained pushing Jenny slightly once he regained his balance.

"What?" Jenny asked innocently, pouting.

"Oh don't give me that face!" Zan whined, looking away.

Zan sighed and wrapped his arm around Jenny's shoulders again.

"Zan?"

"Hmmm" he muttered back looking down at Jenny.

"You're such a sucker for puppy dog faces!!!" she laughed as they walked down the desert city streets.

"Haha! Very funny!" Zan growled pushing Jenny away.

The brunette continued to laugh all the way to the palace that was in the center of the city.

* * *

**Me: Wow I'm just full of surprises in this story! Well till next time!!!!! **


	10. News

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 10: News**

Zan led Jenny onto the lift. The rest of the men had headed home while Zan took the girl to Damas. Jenny was almost bouncing up and down as the lift carried them up. Jenny chewed on her bottom lip as the lift came to a stop.

At first she seemed happy then she saw that there were two figures on a stretcher carried by four men. Jenny gasped and ran forward. Damas stood up wide eyed as Jenny approached the stretcher.

"Jak! Dax!" Jenny gasped stopping by the stretcher.

Daxter mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes, "Jenny?"

"Dax what happened to you two?" Jenny asked worry and concern flooding her words.

The little ottsel didn't answer and collapsed again on Jak's chest. The blonde didn't move except for the rise and fall of his chest. Jenny looked up as she heard Damas approach.

"We found them out in the desert. They'll be okay, they are just dehydrated," the king stated as the men carried the two away "Though it seems your fine as far as I can tell."

"She a little dehydrated also but not as bad as those two. We found her asleep by a rock near the Marauder's place" Zan said stepping forward.

"You know when we brought those two in the blonde was muttering your name" Damas said eyeing Jenny with a small smile.

"I wonder why?" Jenny asked curiously then stepped forward and hugged the man tightly "It's good to see you again, Damas."

"It's good to see you, too, Jenny. You haven't changed a bit, except for maybe that ring on your finger" Damas stated smiling at the girl.

"Yeah she's engaged to that guy they just took to the infirmary," Zan interrupted, putting an arm around Jenny's shoulders "And she been named God-Mother of my future niece and nephew!"

"Wow! So Torn and Ashelin are finally starting a family," Damas smiled lightly "Good for them."

Jenny smiled warmly at the two men then spoke, "I hate to leave, but I'm kinda worried 'bout Jak and Daxter."

"Don't worry I'll take you to them. Zan thank you for going and finding her" Damas nodded to Zan before leading Jenny across one of the sandstone paths towards a hall way.

Jenny took a second to look around the large throne room. Most of the place was sandstone and water. The only thing wooden was the lift. There were few plants around the room and all the water wheels and the throne were made of precursor metal.

Jenny looked forward again and continued to follow Damas down the long hallway.

"Damas how's Isabella?" Jenny asked curiously as they took a turn down another hall.

"She's fine. She'll be pleased to see you and excited to know your engaged to Jak" Damas said looking back at her with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked moving forward and putting and hand on Damas' armored shoulder.

"Your friend Alastar visited us a few days ago. He told us we couldn't tell Jak that were his parents that he has to find out on his own. Isabella wasn't too happy about it" Damas said holding open a door for the brunette teen.

"Oh," Jenny looked down and stopped waiting for Damas to take the lead again "Well I'm sure he'll figure it out."

"I hope your right" Damas responded walking passed a counter then into another room.

There were two beds in the room. Jak laid on one and Daxter on the other. Jenny gulped pulling and chair in between the two beds and sitting down.

"I'll let you get your rest now. I'll have somebody bring you some water" Damas said lingering at the door.

"Thank you, Damas. Tell Isabella hi for me and that I love her" Jenny said looking away from her fiancée and up at the desert king.

He nodded, "Will do."

"See ya later, love ya too" Jenny said smiling.

Damas laughed lightly, "Sure, sure."

Jenny watched the man leave then pulled her chair closer to Jak's bed and gripped his hand. The blonde mumbled something in his sleep and rolled his head to face her. Jenny sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of his face and pulled his goggles off his forehead.

Jenny sighed and began to pull her effects off and lay them under Jak's bed.

She stood up when she heard the door open. An older woman, probably in her mid-forties entered the room with a large glass of water. Jenny smile lightly at her.

"Thanks" Jenny muttered taking the glass from her.

"Oh you're welcome, dear," the woman said then looked at Jak then Daxter "Don't worry about your fiancée and friend. The will be fine. Come, we must make sure everything is fine with you."

Jenny took a sip of her water then followed the woman out of the room. The nurse led the teen down the hall and into another room. The room reminded Jenny of a doctor's office room not a hospital or infirmary room.

"Sit down" the woman motioned towards the bed like thing. Jenny jumped onto the bed as the woman prepared some strange machine. Jenny stared at the little machine for a while then sighed.

"What does that do?" Jenny asked curiously and the woman laughed like everyone knew what the little machine was and what it did.

"This just checks your vitals and other things. Like say you were pregnant it would check the conditions of the baby" the woman stated walking over to Jenny.

The woman grabbed Jenny's wrist and held her finger in the little slot. After a second she pushed a button and Jenny felt the needle pierce her skin. She jumped slightly, not expecting it then relaxed.

The woman let go of Jenny's wrist and watched the screen of the machine, "Hmm this can't be right!"

"What is it?" Jenny asked trying to look over the woman's shoulder.

"It says you have high amounts of Dark Eco in your system. But if you did then you'd be dead!" the woman stared at Jenny wide eyed.

"Oh… well I do have Dark Eco in my blood system, but don't worry it's not a harm to anyone" Jenny said biting her lip slightly.

"By the way, congratulations!" the nurse smiled warmly at her placing a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"What exactly are you congratulating me on?" Jenny asked nervously.

"The baby?" the woman raised her eyebrow at Jenny who stopped breathing.

"I'm pregnant?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

"Yes… you didn't know?"

Jenny shook her head slowly then fell backwards. She laid on the bed like thing unconscious as the nurse gasped.

"SOMEBODY GET IN HERE!!!" the nurse shouted and a two nearby doctors and another nurse ran into the room.

They stared at the unconscious teenager then at the nurse.

"She fainted when I told her she was pregnant" the woman said staring at Jenny and shaking her head.

"Well put her in the room with those other two" the female doctor said moving forward. The male doctor and nurse left the room and came back later with a rolling bed. They moved Jenny gently onto the bed then pushed her down the hall into the room with Jak and Daxter. They put her in between the two then left the room.

* * *

"_**Wow Jenny I didn't know you were going to faint?!" **__Kala laughed as Jenny sat up and looked at the dark creature. _

"_You knew?" Jenny asked sitting up and staring wide eyed at her friend. _

"_**It was kinda obvious when you started having morning sickness. I was shocked you didn't find out already" **__Kala said shaking her head. _

"_You knew? And you didn't tell me?!" Jenny growled standing up and walking over to the opposite side of the room. _

"_**I thought you should figure it out on your own" **__Kala defended herself shrinking into her bed. _

"_Well that was a real shocker. How do you think Jak will take it?" Jenny asked plopping down next to Kala. _

"_**He'll probably say something about not being sure about how good a father he'll be because he never knew his father. But he'll probably be kinda excited and happy" **__Kala said sitting up and wrapping an arm around Jenny's shoulders. _

"_**He'll also be scared shitless of your daddy!" **_

_Jenny laughed lightly and leaned her head against Kala's shoulder, "Thanks Kala."_

"_**What are friends for, Jenny? They're there for you and they stand by you" **__Kala smiled lightly at Jenny. _

"_Kala thanks really, I love you"_

"_**Gawd Jenny your turning into a sucker,"**__ Kala laughed but smiled anyways __**"Love ya too, girl. Love ya too. Now its time for you to wake up and tell your fiancée your pregnant."

* * *

**_

Jenny groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was in a bed in between Jak and Daxter. She looked over to see that both of them were sleeping peacefully. Jenny climbed out of the bed and kneeled beside Jak's bed.

"Jak? Jak wake up, I have to tell you something" Jenny said shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Hmm" he muttered opening his eyes and smiling sleepily at her.

"Good your awake!" Jenny said standing up.

Jak rolled onto his side and lifted up the blanket while scooting over, "Whatcha need to tell me?"

Jenny laid down beside him and rested her head on his chest, "I… uh… when the nurse took me back to make sure everything was okay with me she… uh… found something…"

"What?" Jak asked tilting Jenny's chin up so she was looking him in the eye.

"Uh… Jak… I'm pregnant…" Jenny muttered staring at him.

Jak smiled and kissed her gently, "That's great!"

"And here I thought you'd freak out like Torn did when Ash told him she was having twins in five months!" Jenny laughed resting her head once again on Jak's shoulder.

"Ashelin is pregnant with twins?" Jak asked raising his eyebrow, Jenny just nodded.

'_**By the way, Jenny your only two weeks pregnant'**_ Kala stated.

'_Really? Back where I grew up it took awhile before a woman could tell she was pregnant even with morning sickness' _Jenny thought back.

'_**Uh hello? Genius, this time has better technology then the time you grew up in, duh!'**_ Kala laughed and Jenny shook her head.

"What?" Jak asked looking down at Jenny.

"Just talking to Kala. She says I'm only two weeks pregnant" Jenny said as she looked up smiling.

Jenny sat up in the bed slightly and Jak rested his head on her stomach, smiling softly as he placed his hand on her stomach. The brunette put her hand over his while stroking his hair with her other hand.

"Jenny… I don't know…"

Jenny cut him off quickly, "Don't even go there. You'll be a great dad."

"If you say so" Jak muttered, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her palm lightly.

"I know so"

Jak laughed lightly as he turned his head slightly and kissed Jenny's stomach. The 17 year old smiled and continued to stroke his hair with one hand.

"You know, now that we're out here in the desert we'll probably have to cut our hair" Jenny stated.

"Do you have your knife and we'll do that know" Jak said sitting up. Jenny nodded and leaned over the side of the hospital bed, grabbing one of her knives from its holster.

"Now stay still" Jenny stated moving behind him and pulling his hair tight. She eased the sharp blade across the strand of hair. It was shocking how long his hair was and how thick. Jenny bundled the hair in her hand then threw it in a nearby trash can. Jak ran his hand through his shortened hair and raised an eyebrow at Jenny.

"Looks good like that" Jenny said kissing his cheek.

Jak shook his head then grabbed the knife from her. Jenny turned around and let Jak cut her hair to shoulder length. She sighed when she saw the amount of hair he'd cut off. She ran her hand through her hair and laughed.

"You don't look so bad your self" Jak said running his hand through Jenny's hair.

Jenny yawned laid back down, facing Daxter's bed. Jak laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, putting a hand on her stomach. He kissed her forehead lightly as she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**Me: More surprises!!! Don't worry; I have a reason for all the surprises, its part of the story. Well hope you all enjoy, till next time!!! **


	11. Who Knew?

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 11: Who Knew?**

Jenny shivered slightly as she walked with Jak into the throne room. Damas wasn't there yet so the trio walked over and sat by one of the pools. Daxter jumped in and started swimming in the cool water. Jenny sat at the edge and after pulling off her boots and socks, dipped her feet in the water.

"You know Jak out here you're going to get hot with that long sleeve shirt" Jenny stated. She'd been wearing a pair of dark shorts and a blue tank the day of the trial and she'd been wearing the same thing for the past 3 days.

"What do you want me to do? Run around naked?" Jak smirked over at her and the brunette just rolled her eyes.

"No, come here" Jenny ordered pulling one leg out of the water and onto the sandstone step the two were sitting on.

Jak sighed then scooted closer. Jenny pulled out her knife and sliced through the material of the shirt. The sleeves pooled around Jak's wrist until he pulled them off.

"Hey look, now we got some material to make Daxter shorts!" Jenny laughed holding the sleeve up in front of Daxter.

"Nah, I'll just go naked" the ottsel replied then dived under the water.

"Course you will" Jenny muttered leaning her head on Jak's shoulder.

It was early in the morning and they group hadn't been up for very long. Maybe fifteen minutes? Jenny wondered when she would start throwing up and then be harassed by Dax afterwards. There was a moment in her stomach and she jumped up running towards the dark pit beside the lift.

After emptying her stomach she stood up, wiping her mouth and walked back over to the other two. Jak looked at her with concern but she just smiled and winked. They hadn't told anybody about the baby, it was their secret.

"You okay, Jenny?" Daxter asked popping his head above the water.

"Yeah, Dax, I'm fine" Jenny smiled at him as she sat back down.

"You sure?" Jak asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Positive"

"Okay," Daxter said as he swam closer to Jak and Jenny "I feel like I'm missing out on an inside joke here. Tell me! I know you two are hiding something from me!"

"Think we should tell him?" Jenny asked smirking looking over at Jak.

"He'll find out eventually" Jak shrugged looking back at his ottsel friend.

"_Tell me!!!_" Daxter whined, almost shaking with curiosity.

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't tell _anybody _OR _anything_" Jenny said crossing her arms.

"Nice" Jak whispered in her ear.

"Thanks"

"OKAY!!! Just tell me!" Daxter was now shaking with excitement as he looked between the two.

"Pinky Promise" Jenny held out her pinky and Daxter locked his with hers "Good and if anybody/thing finds out we know which ottsel to kill. Only Jak and I know and about to be you. I'm trusting you with this Dax, we don't want anybody to know just yet."

"Don't worry if it means that much to you two to keep it secret it safe with me!" the orange rodent saluted.

"Thanks Dax," Jenny pulled the ottsel into a hug "Now don't scream or anything please?"

"'Kay"

"Daxter… I'm pregnant!" Jenny said smiling.

"Really? So I get to be like what?" Daxter said grinning at Jak and Jenny.

"Uncle Dax" Jenny laughed scratching him under his chin. Jenny tossed the rodent back into the water and laughed lightly.

"So… neither of you ever told me what happened to you in the desert. How'd you two get so dehydrated and why is Dax even here? He didn't get banished did he?" Jenny questioned looking between the two friends.

"No, Dax and Pecker were hiding out on the Air Train. They decided to come with me," Jak sighed as if in frustration "Though I still have no clue were that bird is.

"But we'd been walking for a long while. Pecker was the first to lose it then Daxter. I was carrying both of them when I collapsed" Jak finished looking over at Jenny.

"Interesting, I was only walking for an hour before I found a rock and fell asleep in the shade" Jenny shrugged as Daxter began to speak.

The orange rat was swimming on his back as he spoke, "Ahh… I love water. Oh yes, its so good. Desert bad."

"Well, you've come back from the dead have you," Jenny jumped at the sound of Damas' voice behind them "And my monks were ready to pray for you. I am Damas, King of Spargus."

Jak raised an eyebrow, "Spargus? Wait no one lives outside Haven's walls… not a whole city!"

"Yes, we ARE the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuges thrown out and left to die just as you were," Damas said walking down the few steps towards them "But now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well if it's worth anything."

"Hey! That sounds like a bad deal!!!" Daxter whined as Jenny gulped eyes wide.

"You are in no position to deal," Damas argued, his voice rising "Out here everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy or the desert will be your grave."

"You need to work on making a better first impression" Jak growled standing up. Jenny stood up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. After looking back at her he seemed to calm a bit.

"Ha ha ha! In the unforgiving Wasteland, we value strength and survival above all. We will see where you stand soon enough! Complete your training, then enter the Arena. Only the bravest crawl out and are allowed to stay in Spargus. It's quite simple really" Damas said turning and walking away.

Daxter jumped up onto Jenny's shoulder as he spoke, "And what happens to those that don't crawl out?"

Damas smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the trio, "It will be as if we never found you."

"I was afraid of that" Daxter gulped as Jenny turned around and headed towards the lift.

Jak followed behind Jenny and stopped her before she reached the lift, "Jenny stay here. I can handle this by myself."

"Jak I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself" Jenny tried to jerk her wrist away but instead was pulled to Jak.

"Please? I don't want you getting hurt" Jak stared at her with pleading eyes.

Damas was still standing in his place watching the couple. The corner of his lip pulled up as he watched him.

Jenny stood on her tip toes and kissed Jak on the cheek, "Sorry, honey, I'm not going to sit on the side lines. I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

Jak rolled his eyes and climbed onto the lift with his fiancée. Jenny smiled as she leaned against him and looked over his shoulder at Damas. The Sand King finally let a smile form and Jenny smiled back before the lift disappeared from his view.

Zan was waiting for the three outside the lift, "Good morning you three. Jak, long time no see!"

"Zan?! What the…" Jak stuttered looking at the dark haired man in front of him.

Jenny smiled as Jak stared in shock.

"Jenny forgot to mention to mention who rescued her from the desert?" Zan laughed as he shook his head.

"Yeah… well something's popped up and I kinda forgot to mention it to Jak" Jenny said laughing with her friend.

"Who this?" Daxter asked, looking confused.

"Our friend from prison we thought I killed, Zan. He's Torn's big brother" Jenny explained looking up at Daxter who was still perched on her shoulder.

"I'll explain what happened later," Zan said turning "Right now you two are going to face the Arena. Good luck."

"It can't be that hard if you got past it, Zan" Jenny joked pushing him lightly.

"Whatever," Zan fell back to walk beside Jak "Congratulations, Jak. Jenny told me about the engagement."

Jak just smiled and let his hand slip into Jenny's, "Yeah?"

Zan nodded, "She also told me about Torn and Ash and that she's the God-Mother."

"God-Mother? She didn't tell me that" Jak smirked looking over at Jenny who just smiled widely and laughed.

"Yeah, Jak, I'm the twin's God-Mother" Jenny said as the group walked past many sandstone building.

Jenny looked around at all the people walking on the cobble stone streets. They were all armored and carried some sort of weapon. Daxter shied away from anyone who looked at them. Jenny just narrowed her eyes at them.

Jenny reached down to her ankle and pulled out both knives, "Ya know Zan, these things really come in handy at times."

Zan looked over and automatically recognized his old weapons, "Yeah they do," Jenny moved to hand them back to Zan but he shook his head "You keep them, I don't need them."

Jenny sighed and slid them back into her holsters.

"Did Torn give you those?" Zan asked smiling lightly.

"Yeah, he gave them to me when I was on babysitting duty" Jenny smirked lightly as Zan led them up many stairs towards a large coliseum like place.

Zan nodded then stopped at the top of the stairs, "Go to the right and through the door. There will be a column that will take you down to the start of the course. Complete the course and another column will take you up to King Damas."

The trio nodded. Jenny smiled as they walked through the door and into the Arena. A blast of heat hit her as she walked to the edge of the platform. A large pool of lave filled the bottom of the Arena. This wasn't just a battle coliseum it was a volcano.

Daxter gulped behind her as she turned to look over at the platform behind, above, and to the side of the one she, Jak, and Dax were on.

"Hail all citizens of Spargus! Welcome to the Arena of death. Where we get to watch other people wet their selves in fear! These halls will once again test three newcomers, each fighting to prove there worth to stay among us. Let's hear it for Jak, Jenny, and their obnoxious talking animal!" a familiar voice called to the audience.

"Pecker! There you are. Where were you?" Jak questioned turning around to look at the monkaw.

Pecker let his wing fly out in front of Damas' face and the king looked irritated, "Damas says, I am to be his new councilor. He says my wisdom will serve him well," Pecker flew down so that he was looking over the edge at the trio "Oh yeah… Damas also said that ahh… you three are likely to die in the Arena today and he hopes your death is very ahh…"

"Will you stop that," Daxter snapped glaring at the colorful half monkey half bird "Damas can talk for himself!"

Damas rolled his eyes as his violet ones connected with Jenny's green/purple ones, "He is right. You will most likely die. And yes Pecker is my new advisor."

Pecker hopped down to the platform and spoke to the trio, "Unlike you, some people appreciate my talents…," the monkaw motioned to Damas then leaned towards them as if whispering "It beats working for a living. I saw a few of the fights earlier. Not a pretty sight!"

Daxter growled from his perch on Jak's shoulder, "Why you little…"

Pecker just ignored him, "Let the games begin!"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Who knew?"

The trio stepped onto the column as metal platforms rose from the lava and formed the course. Jenny raised her eye brow and smiled.

'_This is to easy!' _she thought laughing lightly.

'_**Yea think?'**_ Kala responded also laughing.

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter 11. I have a feeling this story is going to be longer than A World We All Live In. But anyways for my usual closing… till next time!!!**


	12. Stricken

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 12: Stricken **

Jenny's smirk grew as she stepped onto the column behind Jak. It really was too easy. All the group had to do was run and jump and collect floating blue orbs. She put her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at Damas with the smirk plastered on her face.

"Any one can make a few jumps. But lets see how you raid against the living?" Damas had the same expression as Jenny did as he looked down for his throne at the three as Jak grabbed the gun sitting on the stand in front of them.

"Readjust the platforms, prepare the Arena for full combat!" Damas ordered a man standing to his left.

"Prepare the Arena for full combat!" Pecker copied.

"I just said that!" Damas growled, having second thoughts on keeping the bird.

"I was just… how you do the think with the…," Pecker looked away nervous "Prepare the warriors."

"You mean we have to fight real people? With real weapons? Who… really want to hurt us?" Daxter shrunk into Jak's shoulder.

"Bring it on!" Jenny said pulling out her Hell Raiser and cocking it. Jak rolled his eyes and did the same with his new Scatter Gun.

Daxter jumped off his shoulder and onto the stand, pointing up at Damas, "I want on his shoulder!"

Jenny rolled her eyes and grabbed the rodent, placing him on her shoulder, "Stay!"

Daxter let his ears droop as Jenny and Jak climbed back onto the column that took them down onto the newly formed battle Arena, "Fine mother."

Jenny laughed and shook her head. Jak just smirked, jumping onto the metal platform. The brunette teen followed behind him raising her eyebrow. She jumped up onto one of the large boxes waiting for something to happen.

One of the large crates that surrounded the platform opened up and men with huge swords and tons of armor jumped out at the trio. Jenny smirked and began firing at the animalistic men. She took a quick peek over at Jak and saw that he was doing fine with just his Scatter Gun.

Jenny suddenly felt pain shot through her head, exactly when she'd lost control before the trial. She gripped her head with one hand and tried to shot with the other. But the pain was to much as it consumed her entire body, just like before.

Daxter jumped away from her and ran towards Jak, "Jak!!! There's something up with Jenny!!!"

The brunette gripped her head, her green eyes squeezed shut. The men began to surround her raising their swords over their heads ready to chop her to pieces. Jak looked over at her his eyes wide.

"Jenny!!!" he shouted trying to shoot down all the men surrounding her.

But it wasn't needed. Something like an explosion took place and all the men flew away from where Kala still kneeled in the center of the Arena.

There was a loud beeping noise as lava filled the center of the metal platform. Kala jumped onto one of the metal boxes, crouching like tiger ready to pounce and dropping the Hell Raiser onto the platform beside her. Jak jumped onto another, Daxter clinging onto his shoulder.

He looked over at Kala with eyes narrowed. There was something very different about her. Jak shook it off as the lava lowered and more of the armored men began to attack.

Kala pounced off the box and onto one of the men, slicing her claw through his body like it was wet paper. Another came up behind her and the dark haired creature stabbed him through his heart with her tail.

Kala growled at the others around her then pounced again.

Jak continued to shoot down those that came near him. He blinked a few times, trying to focus, as Dark tried to push to the surface. After a few minutes, Dark got his way. Jak through his gun onto one of the metal boxes just before Dark took over.

The two Dark Warriors finished the battle in a matter of seconds after Jak transformed. They didn't attack each other as they grabbed their guns, strapping them to their back. Kala and Dark looked at each other with narrowed eyes and smug grins as they walked to the column that would take them up to Damas. They two ignored the gasps and shock coming from the crowd.

Once on the platform in front of the Sand King, the two transformed back to their original states.

"Something you two aren't telling us?" Damas questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"These two have been touched by Dark Eco my liege" Pecker said, moving his wings around as he did.

Daxter just laughed lightly, "These two get all mean and nasty when you miss them off. So don't miss them off, word to the wise."

Jenny looked off to the side as Damas began to speak. A person with paint on their face and odd clothing was standing near the exit to the Arena. The person walked away and Jenny turned her attention back to Damas.

"Then they are dangerous and that could be useful," Damas stated, smiling lightly "Your bravery has earned you two your first battle amulet. If you are victorious in two more Arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus. Here is a gate pass to allow free passage in and out of the city," Damas tossed the light pass down to them and Jenny caught it "But beware, there is no safe refuge outside our walls. The desert is less kind then I. And for your victory and gun mod is your prize."

Jak stepped forward and to grab the mod off the stand.

Daxter jumped onto the stand smiling widely, "Yeah!!! Now were rolling," as Jak grabbed the mod Dax's ears drooped "Hey! What do I get? Nothing… as usual."

Jenny picked the ottsel up and placed him on her shoulder as Jak took a look over at where the odd person had stood earlier. He quickly shook his head then followed Jenny and Daxter out of the Arena.

As he approached the two, they were singing some song he had never heard before, "I see my red door and I want to paint it black. No colors anymore, I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes. I have to turn my head until my darkness goes!"

"Hey Jenny if there any songs from the place you grew up that you haven't told Daxter?" Jak asked as they stepped walked through the door and out of the Arena.

"Yeah, I'll sing it for you two later. But right now it looks like we got company" Jenny whispered pointing ahead to a large fat man leaning against the wall.

With out looking up the man spoke, "Those were some sweet moves in the Arena. But I little more choke and you would've popped, 'ey?"

Daxter leaned over on Jenny's shoulder and whispered something in her ear, "That dude reminds me of Krew!"

"Yeah even smells like him" she laughed as Jak spoke.

"You talking to us?" he glared at the man, standing protectively in front of Jenny.

"No, I'm confessing with my dear sweet departed mum… Of course you, you bone head," the fat man shouted but none but Daxter flinched "The name's Kleiver. You ankle biters stick with me and I'll take care of ya," Jenny growled lightly as Kleiver walked away and came back with two odd two-legged lizards with wings "In fact, I got a job for you right now. Take these leaper lizards out and catch me ten Kanga Rats. Those nasty buggers have been raiding my storage."

Kleiver walked away as the grouped mounted the lizards. Daxter stayed clinging onto Jenny's shoulder.

"Okay Jak, you take this section of the city. I'll take the other near the ocean. Once your sure you've got all in this section come find me, I'll be waiting on the beach," Jenny said, pulling Daxter off her shoulder, where there were already claw marks "And take him with you, I can't stand having claws being dug into my shoulder!"

Daxter climbed onto Jak's armored shoulder before Jenny took off.

'_Just like riding a horse' _Jenny thought to herself as she took off towards the beach. As she passed one the entrance into the palace, she spotted what seemed to be a Kanga Rat. She quickly chased after it. The leaper lizard shot forward and caught the thing in its mouth, quickly swallowing it down. Jenny stuck her tongue out like she was going to be sick then shook her head and continued on.

* * *

Jenny sighed after the last Kanga Rat had been killed. She started to head towards the beach when she saw a group of strange people around a large satellite looking thing. It was dark purple, almost black. It reminded her of Dark Eco. 

That's when she saw Jak near the group and Daxter standing on the ground. Jak was standing right in front of the large thing. Jenny sped the leaper lizard up heading in their direction. Jak didn't move as she approached, he seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Daxter jumped onto her shoulder once Jenny climbed off the leaper lizard and motioned for her to be quiet. Jenny nodded then stared as something strange happened. The large screen like thing that was in front of Jak disappeared and was replaced by a large purple gem with precursor metal on one side.

"Don't touch it, dark eco" a female voice warned beside Jenny.

The brunette snapped her head towards the girl. It was the same person she'd saw in the Arena earlier.

Jak reached out and grabbed the odd gem anyways, raising an eyebrow at it. Jenny took a step forward but stopped there. The girl stepped forward to Jak's side and looked at the screen.

"Your impressed now aren't ya, coloring book?" Daxter asked the girl while Jenny just stood there, confused.

"That is a pure Dark Eco Crystal. It is passed down that they power ancient precursor technology," the strange girl paused looking at the thing in front of them "Strange. It speaks and ancient dialect… The earliest precursor forms. Something about re-claiming this unfinished world…"

"Those look like coordinates, like the ones from…" Jak started but the strange girl cut him off.

"Its picking up a powerful signal" she said closing her eyes and making some odd signs with her hands.

The satellite began to buzz loudly. Daxter jumped off Jenny's shoulder and began backing away from it.

"I don't think we'll like what this thing is yapping to!!!" he shouted hiding behind a rock.

The dark purple machine shot into the air. Jak's eyes grew wide as it started to fall back to the ground right over him. The girl backed away quickly as Jenny ran forward. The brunette tackled Jak off the cobble stone road and onto the beach. The satellite had just barely missed them but it still left a huge gash on Jenny's leg.

As the two rolled across the sand and into the water, Jenny bit her lip trying not to scream. The satellite touched the ground then exploded.

The girl glared at the couple lying in the water, "Even you can't save us from this, HERO!!!"

"I'm the real hero, you can call me Orange Lightning!" Daxter had finally come out of his hiding place and was striking a pose.

"You may carry the colors of our creatures, animal, but we have plans to save ourselves. Stay out of our business," she jerked her head from Daxter towards Jak and Jenny, she didn't seem to care about the brunette's injury "You, Orange Lighting, and your fiancée are NOT welcome here!"

The girl and the other boys that looked something like her walked away. Daxter ran down onto the beach towards the couple still lying in the water. Jenny gritted her teeth as Dax came to a halt a few feet away from the water's edge.

"JENNY!!! You're bleeding!!!" Daxter shouted, shocked as he finally noticed Jenny's leg.

She continued to grit her teeth as Jak jumped lightly and looked over her shoulder at the brunette's leg. He quickly stood up, scooping Jenny into his arms at the same time and ran up to the road above. The blonde climbed onto the leaper lizard that Jenny had been riding earlier and took off towards the palace. Daxter barely made it onto his shoulder in time.

Once at the lift's entrance, Jak jumped off the lizard and ran onto the lift. It was painstakingly slow as it inched towards the top. Jenny's blood slowly pooled on the wooden floor. Once it finally got to the top, Jak was glad to see Damas and supposedly his wife standing in front of the throne talking to Zan.

They all turned to the trio slowly. Virginia gasped as Damas' eyes grew slightly wide while Zan ran forward towards them.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at the nearly unconscious Jenny then up at Jak.

"I'll tell you later, first we need to get her some help" Jak looked anxiously over at Damas who nodded and took off towards the hallway leading to the infirmary. Jak and Zan followed after him, Daxter jumping onto the dark haired man's shoulder.

The three ran until they were at the infirmary entrance. Zan held the door open for them as Damas shouted for a doctor. The nurse that had examined Jenny the first time ran in and gasped quietly before motioning for Jak to follow her.

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter 12!!! I have done a few chibis versions of the characters in this story and the first. They are on Deviant Art I'll put the link on my profile! Till next time!!!**


	13. Your Guardian Angel

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 13: Your Guardian Angel**

Jenny growled lightly as she once again tried to push Jak out of the way to stand up. He rolled his eyes and pushed her lightly back onto the bed while Daxter laughed in the background. Jenny snapped her head towards him and glared.

The small amount of light that was coming from a lamp made Jenny's eyes glisten as she glared. Daxter quickly hid behind Jak.

"The doctor said…" Jak began, trying not to laugh.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THE DOCTOR SAID I'M FINE!!!" the brunette shouted loud enough for people down the hall to hear.

"Are we gonna have to strap her to the bed for the night?" Daxter asked laughing and Jak just shook his head.

"Knowing Jenny… yes"

Jenny narrowed her eyes, finally realizing she was stuck her for the night. She laid back, crossing her arms over her chest and stared out the window.

"Aw, Jen, don't act like that. It's for your own good" Jak stated leaning over and giving her a small kiss.

Jenny smiled lightly as Jak pulled back, "I don't like being stuck in a hospital over night. The last time I was it was horrible!"

Jak rolled his eyes as Daxter jumped on the bed and Jenny's feet, "So, Jenny, what was that song you were going to sing for us?"

"99 Red Balloon" Jenny answered.

"Well go one and sing it!" Daxter persisted.

"_99 dreams I have had_

_And every one a red balloon_

_Its all over_

_And I'm standing pretty_

_In the dust that was a city_

_If I could find a souvenir_

_Just to prove the world was here_

_And here it is _

_A red balloon_

_I think of you and let it go…"_

Jenny paused looking down at Daxter, "That's just the end of it. I remember some of it, not all of it though."

"Cool song, got anymore?"

"A few," Jenny answered "There's Life Style of the Rich and Famous."

"Ooo… that sounds cool, sing it, sing it!" Daxter sat down and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"_Life style of the rich and famous_

_They're always complaining, always complaining_

_If money, is such a problem _

_Well, they got mansion_

_Think we should rob them!"_

"You'll have to remember all of that one," Daxter said "Do you remember any full songs?"

"Yeah, Your Guardian Angel" Jenny said with a sigh.

"_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And know that I'm strong, I have figure out,_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I can find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay_

_It's okay_

_It's okay-e-ay-e-ay"_

Jenny paused for a second and looked up from staring at her hands to look at Jak and Daxter. Both of them were waiting for her to continue. She sighed lightly.

"_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you send me to heaven_

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't through that away_

'_Cause I'm here… for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_Pleased tell me you'll stay… here_

_Whoa-oh_

_Stay_

_Whoa-oh"_

Jenny gulped thinking of the last few parts of the song. The two men staring at her waited patiently.

"_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_

Jenny's eyes were lined lightly with tears and she didn't look up. Daxter laid down at the end of the bed after a minute while Jak climbed in next to Jenny. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and placing his hand on her stomach.

"You okay?" Jak asked, wiping the tear away from her eye.

Jenny nodded quietly, "Yeah, it's just I use to sing that to my little sister, Lisa. It helped her fall asleep at night. It was her favorite song… I miss her a lot…"

Jenny turned over so that she was facing Jak and buried her head in his chest, crying softly. Jak rubbed her back soothingly, not knowing what to say. Jenny slowly fell asleep in his arms as he continued to rub her back.

* * *

Jenny quietly edged away from Jak. It was early in the morning but she knew Damas and Isabella would be awake. Jenny hadn't been able to talk to them in private without someone else around. There were so many things she wanted to talk to them about.Jak and Daxter continued to sleep as Jenny walked down the hall into the throne room. Just as the brunette had thought, the king and queen were standing near the throne talking quietly. Jenny limped towards them, looking down at the bandages that were wrapped from her knee to her ankle. 

Damas looked over at her and smiled while Isabella ran over and hugged Jenny tightly.

"Young lady you should be in bed!" Isabella scowled, but walked beside Jenny towards Damas anyways.

"Yeah, but I wanted to come see you two," Jenny smiled widely "There's a lot I need to tell you."

"Yeah! When did Jak propose? When are you planning to have the wedding? Where's it going to be?" Isabella went on and on with questions Jenny barely heard.

"Isabella! Calm down, one question at a time!" Jenny laughed, clapping her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Well?" she asked eagerly, her blue eyes shining.

"He proposed on my birthday. We haven't set a date. And right now I'm debating the beach here or Haven Forest. It's probably going to be here though. I don't think Jak and I are leaving" Jenny said smiling lightly as she sat down on one of the steps.

Jenny felt the churning in her stomach like she did every morning and jumped running over to where the lift was. She threw up in the bottom less pit beside the lift. After a few seconds she stood up and wiped her mouth.

The brunette walked back over to the king and queen her were eyeing her suspiciously. Jenny laughed lightly sitting back down.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jenny tried to hide her smile as she looked back at Isabella "Isa…"

"Honey, you can call me Bella" the queen cut her off, placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Bella… I…," she paused taking a deep breath "Bella… I'm pregnant!"

There was a second where nobody spoke. Suddenly, Isabella squealed and pulled Jenny into a tight hug. Jenny smiled awkwardly and patted her on the back while looking over her shoulder at Damas. He was laughing and shaking his head. Jenny narrowed her eyes at her future father-in-law.

"OH! I can here them already!!!" Bella squealed pulling back and looking Jenny in the eye.

"Who?" Damas asked hesitantly.

"Our grandchildren of course!!!" she laughed.

Jenny looked up to see Damas staring at something behind the two. Jenny and Isabella turned around to see Jak with Daxter on his shoulder. Both had there mouths hanging open and were staring at the trio in front of them.

Daxter was the first to speak, "Your grandchildren?! Okay I know who Jenny's parents are so that must mean…"

The rodent looked at Jak who was blinking, "You… you two are… my… parents?!"

Isabella stood up nodding, "I'm glad you finally figured it out."

Jak gulped lightly as Jenny smiled. Isabella ran forward and hugged her son tightly.

"Let the boy breathe!" Damas laughed lightly stepping forward.

Everything suddenly froze.

Jenny was caught in mid sentence, while Jak was looking down at his mother. Damas was looking in the direction of his wife and son.

"_Kilo? What are you doing?" _Alastar asked floating down towards the precursor leader.

"_I thought things could stay hidden until the right moment. But it looks like were going to have to steal everyone's memory so that things turn out the way they are suppose to" _Kilohana answered raising his hand over the group. Little streams of white light flowed from there heads.

Alastar nodded and watched Kilohana, _"What about Jenny?"_

"_Jennifer will have to forget about Damas and Isabella if things are to turn out the way they should," _the leader paused turning to Alastar _"Now I want you to send them all back to the time Jennifer woke up this morning. It will be as if she never met Damas and Isabella."_

"_Yes sir"_

Kilohana disappeared and Alastar quickly warped the group back to when the brunette teenager had woken up earlier that morning.

* * *

Jenny yawned as she woke up, waking Jak and Daxter in the motion of stretching. She laughed and quickly climbed out of the bed. The brunette looked down at her leg then up at Jak.

"Come on, I want to go check out the garage!" Jenny quickly grabbed her effects from under the bed while tossing Jak's to the sleepy hero. His holster hit him right in the face as Jenny threw it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" he grumbled standing up, finally somewhat awake.

"Get up!" Jenny shouted, strapping on her gun holsters onto her thighs.

Jak rolled his eyes while Dax yawned loudly. Jenny just scooped the ottsel up and walked briskly out of the room while Jak followed behind her.

Jenny barely took notice of Damas and his wife talking quietly in the throne room. They looked up as Jenny carried Daxter towards the lift with Jak walking quickly trying to catch up. The brunette didn't look at the king and queen until Damas spoke to her.

"Looks like you are feeling better" Damas said watching her indifferently.

Jenny nodded, "Yes thanks. We were just going to head to the garage. I wanted to take a closer look at the vehicles."

Damas nodded as Isabella walked away to tend to other business, "That's fine. But if any damage is done we know who to look for… and you wouldn't survive very long in Wasteland."

"You'd be surprised how much I've been through… you know nothing about me King Damas. Don't act like you do!" Jenny snapped climbing onto the lift. Jak stepped onto it just before it started to head down.

Isabella had stopped in the entry way into the hall, "That girl has got some nerve!"

"Yes, but she is useful and as of now she will be allowed to stay here" Damas said turning and following his wife down the hallway.

Jak followed Jenny out of the lift, "What was that about?"

"What?" Jenny asked, seemingly calm.

"You just talked back to the man that could get you killed Jenny!" Jak growled walking beside her.

"What? It's not like you wouldn't have done that" Jenny stated not looking over at him.

"Just start being more careful, please? You worry me enough as is, I don't need you making it worse!" Jak said shaking his head as they walked towards the garage.

"Jak, you worry too much! I'm a big girl, I wouldn't do anything that would get me killed unless I absolutely had to, promise" Jenny smiled lightly over at Jak.

"Good"

Jenny laughed once, then looked down at the sleeping ottsel in her arms, "This guy can sleep through anything!"

"You'd be surprised" Jak laughed shaking his head again.

"We'll let him sleep until we get to the garage" Jenny said smiling softly.

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter 13. Now everyone sees where I got the name of this story, the song **_**Your Guardian Angel**_** by: **_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_**. Cool band. Anyways the other songs were **_**99 Red Balloons**_** by: **_**Nena**_** and **_**Life Style of the Rich and Famous**_** by: **_**Good Charlotte**_**. The song in the chapter before was **_**Paint It, Black**_** by: **_**The Rolling Stones**_**. I own none of them. **

**Anyways happy new year everybody!!! Till next time!!! **


	14. Thriller

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 14: Thriller**

Jenny walked briskly into the garage with Jak coming in behind her. Daxter was finally awake and sitting on Jak's shoulder. Jenny barely took notice of Kleiver standing in the middle of the garage as she looked around at the cars.

"Well if it isn't the newbie's!" Kleiver laughed and Jenny jerked her head towards him glaring.

Jak approached Kleiver with his eyes narrowed. Daxter was grumbling about something.

"Keep yapping jelly boy," Dax shouted "We'll see who…"

Kleiver pulled Daxter off Jak's shoulder and closer to his face, "Bit ya bum, rat boy or I'll pound you!"

Jenny growled snatching Daxter out of the man's grip and placing him on her shoulder. Daxter smiled down at her before speaking.

"Great stink of the precursors! I got two words for ya… tooth brush!" Dax snapped pointing at the fat man.

Jak looked over at the vehicles to the group's right, talking absentmindedly, "Nice rides."

"You like what ya see? We use these babies to make runs into the deep desert to retrieve artifacts. Tough wheels for tough work" Kleiver said turning towards the cars.

"Well you said we could use one of 'em" Jenny stated stepping in between Jak and Kleiver to look at the cars.

"I did, didn't I," Jenny and Dax nodded "But not one of those! Those are for the big boys. You can use that one" Kleiver motioned to one behind their backs.

"Hah! What a runt!" Daxter complained.

"Seems to fit you" Kleiver muttered and Daxter glared back at him.

The little vehicle looked more like a two seated go cart than a car. Jenny raised her eyebrow and snorted.

"Get in guys, I'll drive" Jenny said moving to get into the vehicle.

Just before she did, Kleiver spoke, "Care to wager a little something on a race then? If you win I'll let you keep that little vehicle for as long as you live. And if I win?"

"We don't have anything" Jak stated.

Kleiver looked at Daxter then at Jenny, "That little brat right there could be of some use. I really do need somebody to clean up this place and my place. My vehicle against her."

"NO…" Jak began but Jenny cut him off.

"Done," Jak and Daxter widened their eyes at her "What? Don't worry, if there's one thing I can do, its race!"

Jenny slid into the drivers seat looking over the gears while Jak growled, "Jenny this is stupid and idiotic."

"And?" she asked smiling lightly.

"Whatever but it's not my fault if you have to work for Kleiver the rest of your life" Jak said as the fat man himself climbed into a car and headed out of the garage.

Jenny rolled her eyes and turned the key starting the vehicle up while pulling her goggle over her eyes and her scarf over her mouth and nose. There was a gear switch and four pedals. Jenny put her foot on the break then pushed the switch up until it was on drive. She brought her foot of the break taking a glance over at Jak and Daxter.

She smiled and hit the gas shooting out of the garage. After driving out into the desert she spotted where Kleiver was. But first she wanted to figure out what the other two pedals were. Jenny hit the break then pressed her foot against the one to the left of the break. The car started to ease backwards.

'_Okay so that's reverse, then what's the other?' _Jenny asked herself.

'_**Uh… Don't ask me I only know as much as you know!' **_Kala laughed in Jenny's head while the brunette shook her head.

Hesitantly, Jenny pressed in the pedal to the right of the gas. Once it was all the way down the car sprang into the air. Daxter screamed like a girl while Jenny laughed.

"Aw… that's awesome!" Jenny shouted, punching the gas and then making a sharp turn towards where Kleiver was.

"Jenny you're a loon!" Daxter shouted at her as she neared the starting line of a race track. Jenny shook her head and listened clearly. Kleiver's voice came over the speaker of the car.

"_Look brat, were racing with the Marauders also. But if neither of us get first then it's whoever is ahead of the other. I give ya a warning, if you do by some slim chance beat everybody, you'll want to head back to the garage quickly, the Marauders don't take losing very well. See ya at the finish line."_

Jenny growled back and got ready to punch the gas. Jak took a look over at her then looked ahead as some man standing near the line waved a flag then brought it down.

Everybody shot forward. Jenny moved around the blob of cars that were in front of her and pasted them all. Kleiver's growl came of the speaker and Jenny just laughed. This was one of those things that was just to easy for her.

* * *

Jenny crossed her finish line, way ahead of everyone else. She took Kleiver's advice and started to head back to the garage. Suddenly, Jak's comm. flew out of his pouch and hovered in the air around the buggy.

"I said you could keep the car for as long as you live," he growled then began to laugh "We'll see how long that."

"Longer than you, asshole!" Jenny shouted at the comm. before it disconnected.

Jak rolled his eyes at Jenny, "What? That guy really pisses me off!"

"Jak… you're gonna have your hand full with her" Daxter laughed and Jenny just smiled as she pulled into the garage.

Damas was standing there waiting on them. Jenny skidded to a halt right in front of him and stood up looking down at the king over roll cage of the buggy as she pushed her goggles onto her head and her scarf around her neck.

"Was up Sand King?" Jenny asked sarcastically resting her arms on the role cage and her chin on her arms.

"Nice wheel work" Damas said simply, ignoring the girl's comment.

Pecker, who was resting on Damas' shoulder, spoke, "This one will be of use. I think you should keep them for now."

"Can it, Pecker!" Daxter shouted jumping onto Jenny's shoulder.

"There's a sand storm approaching," Damas stated then continued "Storms turn the sand revealing artifacts that have been buried for hundreds of years. We've picked up a few artifacts on the scope. I need you two to go and get them. Of course your work wont be with out pay."

"I'm up for it! Lets go Jak" Jenny said sliding back into her seat.

"Be careful, if you get caught in the storm it will tear your flesh from your bones" Damas warned then walked away.

"No prob" Jenny said as Daxter gulped. Jenny laughed and pulled her goggles and scarf back into place.

With a small smirk on her lips she took of out of the garage and into the desert. The first artifact was near the race track where she had raced against Kleiver and the Marauders. As she neared it she slowed the car just a bit and moved so that the artifact would pass by Jak. The blonde reached out and snatched it out of the sand then sat it on the floor between them.

Jenny smiled as she looked on the screen in the center of the dash board. It showed a map of the desert and had flashing green dots that were the artifacts. She quickly headed for the next one.

Marauders suddenly surrounded her, firing at the unarmored vehicle. Jenny rolled her eyes pulling her Hell Raiser out and holding it up with one hand on the wheel. She aimed at the vehicle closest to her and fired. The vehicle skidded away from her vehicle and into another. They both crashed into the desert cliff and exploded.

Jenny laughed as Jak shock his head. They got the next few artifacts without difficulty every now and then destroying and Marauder.

The storm was getting closer. The wind was raging send the sand everywhere. Jenny could fell her arms begin to get sticky and raw. Her bare skin was red as Jak reached out and grabbed the last artifact. She made a sharp turn towards the city.

Daxter hid behind her back as she pushed down the gas pedal. Just before the storm took a nasty turn, Jenny shot through the garage door. With a sigh from Jak she parked the vehicle and climbed out with the artifacts. As she held the artifacts in one arm holding the artifacts her other hand came up to remove the goggles and scarf from her face.

Damas was waiting for them, "You made it."

"Aw," Pecker said from his shoulder "Is someone beginning to _care_?"

"My concern was for the artifacts," Damas stated not breaking "Good work," Damas quickly noted that Jenny was holding a pair of shoulder armor for a female and another one that matched Jak's one piece of shoulder armor "Pecker tells me that the armor you found was once wore by Mar and his wife in battles long ago. You may keep it."

Jenny handed over the other artifacts and tossed Jak the one shoulder armor to him while looking over the pair she head. With a shrug, she pulled them onto her shoulder. The armor was much like Jak's only it came down a bit over her upper arm. It also seemed lighter than Jak's.

Damas left the garage with Pecker flying behind him. It wasn't long before Zan came running into the garage.

"He there you three are! I've been looking all over for you" Zan stated stopping in front of them.

"Well _somebody_ had to go make us risk our lives to get a bunch of stinking precursor crap!" Daxter whined , jumping on Jenny's shoulder.

"What? We got some cool looking armor, didn't we," Jenny turned to Jak not changing her look "Jak, I want some ice cream… with some pickles!"

"Ew!" Daxter said as Jak and Zan stared at her.

"What?" Jenny asked innocently, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's go, Jenny" Jak said, turning around to follow Zan.

Jenny smiled and ran forward, jumping on Jak's back. He caught her easily and continued following Zan.

"Damas said you three would be staying with me. There's an extra room at my place that I don't use" Zan stated.

Jak followed Zan through the streets of Spargus. Only a few minutes of walking and Jenny was breathing evenly against his neck and her eyes closed in sleep. Zan looked back at the young couple every once in awhile then looked forward again smiling.

Zan walked up the steps of a small sandstone house near the beach. He held the door open for Jak, but Daxter of course ran in front of the blonde and into the small house. Jak looked around then turned to Zan.

The house was simple just a small sitting area with one three cushioned couch and a small arm chair. There was four doors on the back wall that led to the two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a supply closet. There was also a small kitchen to the right of the door.

"You two can have that room," Zan pointed to the door on the far left "I thought you two wouldn't want Daxter sleeping in the same room and since there was nothing in the supply closet, I made him up a bed in there for now."

Daxter ran over to the closet and pulled it open. Like Zan said, there was one large pillow lying on the ground with a blanket over it and another, much smaller, pillow lying against the wall. There was a small lamp placed on the floor near the bed. Daxter smiled and returned to the three still standing in front of the door.

"It's nice, thanks Zan" Daxter said and Zan just nodded.

Jak walked passed Daxter into the room that Zan had indicated earlier. He managed to push the door open without waking Jenny and walked into the small room. It wasn't much. Just one bed and a small closet.

Jak laid his fiancée down on the bed and began gently pulling off her effects and tossing them into the closet. After pulling off his own boots and holster he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his hands on her stomach.

He, too, soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Me: I know, I know! This took a really long time but I have a good reason! The one act play competition is coming up and we're rehearsing four times a week (Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday!) from 3:40 till 6:30! And on weekends 12:00 till 3:30! Anyways till next time!!! **


	15. All The Small Things

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 15: All The Small Things**

Jenny's green/purple eyes slowly slid open. Her heartbeat picked up when she didn't realize where she was. The brunette gripped the hands that were place against her flat stomach. With a sigh she calmed at once. If Jak was at ease enough to sleep, everything was good.

Jenny looked over her shoulder at the blonde. His warm breath tickled the back of her neck as he slept. Without warning Jak smirked and opened his eyes, smiling at the girl in his arms. Jenny smiled back as he leaned over and kissed her cheek while tracing circles on her stomach with his fingers.

With a sigh, the seventeen year old girl snuggled as close as possible to her future husbanded. Jak began to rub her stomach as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and rested his head on her head.

"You know," Jak began as Jenny looked at him over his shoulder "Samos is probably going to kill me when he finds out you're pregnant before we are married."

"He can bite me!" Jenny laughed quietly leaning her head back against his chest.

Jak chuckled lightly while he continued to speak, "But I don't care… I don't care what anybody thinks about it. I wouldn't have anything any other way… with the exception of being banished. But still it isn't too bad out here. It reminds me of Sandover."

"Yeah," Jenny sighed softly "This place reminds me of when me and my adopter mom and Lisa would go to the beach in the summer. I always loved it there. One, there was no Charlie…," Jak's grip tightened around her slightly "Two, it was so calm and peaceful, even with Lisa splashing in the water. I felt safe there. Like nobody could ever hurt me…"

Jak looked down and could barely see the glistening trail that went down Jenny's cheek. He reached up and put his hand on one side of her face, wiping the tear away.

"Shhh," Jak soothed as Jenny turned over and buried her head in his shirt "No one is ever going to hurt you again. I won't let them. We're safe now. Praxis and Erol and the Metalhead Leader are all gone. There is nothing that needs saving or protecting. Right now, our goal is to settle in here, take care of the baby, and get married."

"I like that plan," Jenny said hugging Jak tighter "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jak paused for a second "I love both of you."

Jenny couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she dozed off to sleep again.

* * *

_Jenny stared out at the vast ocean. She was seven again and watching her little sister play in the warm water of the Gulf of Mexico. Seagulls loudly dove into the water, grapping fish and flying off. Sea shells washed onto the beach with the tide then drifted back, rolling across the sand. _

_Lisa giggled lightly as she picked up another shell for her collection. It was stripped with blue and white like the sky almost. _

_A breeze blew over the beach and all that disappeared. She was once again seventeen and was standing in the middle of complete darkness. She could only see one small thing in front of her. A white baby crib, with pink blankets poking through the bars. _

_Jenny walked over to it and looked inside. A small baby girl was lying there, fast asleep with her fist curled up near her mouth. Jenny smiled, she looked a lot like Jak. The brunette reached down and scooped the baby up into her arms and clutched her to her chest. _

_The green/purpled eyed girl looked up when she heard the footsteps approaching. She visibly stiffened as they got louder. _

"_Jak?" she called into the darkness. _

"_Yes, dear?" Jak smiled as he stepped into view and walked closer to Jenny. _

_The brunette sighed when she saw him smiling widely at her, his blue eyes bright as he looked at their daughter. The blonde closed the distance between them and encircled his arms around both of them. Jenny sighed again and rested her head on his chest while looking down at the baby she held. _

_As soon as Jenny began to smile, she heard more footsteps approaching them. This time she snapped her head up and became very tense in Jak's arms. Jak turned around looking into the dark, searching for whatever was out there. As he did he stood protectively in front of his family. _

_Charlie stepped out of the darkness right behind them. His fiery red hair shone even in the darkness like fire. The man's gray eyes glared at Jenny then at Jak even though he was smirking. _

_The brunette girl ground her teeth together as she passed Jak the baby and stepped forward. With eyes narrowed she approached him, shaking with anger. _

"_What are you doing here?!" Jenny snapped with a light growl. _

"_Is that anyway to greet your __**father**__?" Charlie laughed taking a step forward. _

"_You are NOT my father! MY FATHER is a great man and you are NOTHING compared to him!" the green/purple eyed girl didn't flinch away as Charlie's hand gripped into a fist at his side. _

"_I'm just here to see the baby" Charlie said, his smirk fading. _

"_You aren't getting anywhere near our child" Jak hissed behind her, keeping his baby girl clutched to his chest. _

"_I don't think you have a choice!" Charlie laughed lashing out and grabbing Jenny and wrapping one arm around her throat and pulling out a gun. _

_Jenny gasped for air as Jak's eyes widened. The baby began to cry in Jak's arms. The blonde moved to step forward but Charlie placed the gun to Jenny's temple, his finger on the trigger. _

"_Now hand over the baby and Jenny goes free" Charlie stated, once again smirking. _

"_Jak no! Run! Take care of her!" Jenny cried trashing wildly to get away._

_Jak gulped as a tear slid down his face then nodded stiffly. _

_Jenny gave him a sad smile, "I love you both."_

"_We love you too, Jenny" Jak said before turning around. _

_There was a gun shot. _

_Jak fell to the floor not moving as Jenny cried out. Both Jak and the baby were dead. _

"_NO!"

* * *

_

"NO!!!" Jenny cried shooting up in the bed, shaking and covered in sweat. Her eyes were wide with fear as Jak jumped up beside her. Tears streaked across her cheek in a never ending flow.

The blonde gripped her shoulders and shook her gently as she continued to scream. After a second Jak pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back as she continued to cry.

Letting out a shaky breath Jenny rested her head against Jak's shoulder.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Jak asked, worry flooding his voice.

Jenny sighed and climbed out of bed. After grabbing her effects she began to pull them on slowly. That dream still bugged her mind.

Kala saw the dream too and was immediately drawn to Jenny's uneasiness, _**'But he can't hurt you or Jak or the baby! He's been dead for billions of years now! There's no way he could hurt anyone here.'**_

'_I know, it's probably just my past coming to haunt me. My mind has been filled since I got here and I haven't been able to think about Charlie and now it's just all catching up with me' _Jenny sighed sadly after strapping on the knives.

Zan pushed the door opened and looked around. Seeing Jak and Jenny awake he walked in.

"Jenny… you okay?" he asked as the girl stood up ready to go.

Jenny nodded, "Yea, just a bad dream."

Zan nodded to her then began speaking to both of them, "Damas wanted you two and Daxter to go out into the dessert to do something. Kleiver is waiting for you in the garage."

"'Kay, where are you going?" Jenny asked as the three left the small room.

"To the temple to drop off a package from King Damas. I should be back sometime around noon. Though I probably won't see you three till later tonight," Zan admitted "I'll see you three later."

With that Zan exited the small building and walked out into the streets of Spargus. Jenny looked over at Jak then at the ground to Daxter. She patted her shoulder and Daxter quickly scrambled onto it. Jenny reached out to grab the door handle when Jak pulled her back around to look him in the eye.

"Jenny… I know something's up?" Jak said as he leaned closer to Jenny who was leaning against the door now.

"And I'll tell you about it tonight if you really want to know. But honestly I just had a bad dream is all!" Jenny stated and stood up straighter.

Jak pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment then pulled her into a hug. Daxter jumped onto the ground and waited for the sentimental moment to get over with.

"Don't keep anything from me" Jak whispered in Jenny's ear.

Jenny rolled her eyes lightly pulling back to look at her fiancée, "I'd never think of it."

"Good," Jak pressed a kiss to her forehead then opened the door behind her "Come on lets go."

Jenny nodded and followed Jak out of the building while Daxter jumped back onto her shoulder. The trio headed in the direction of the garage. They'd just come into few of the garage door when they spotted the group of precursor monks. The leader of the group, the one named Seem, was staring straight at the trio and was the only one not on a leaper lizard though there was one standing beside her.

As they neared Seem she spoke, "We want that Dark Eco Crystal back before it falls into the wrong hands. We're willing to wager a Light Crystal against it in a Leaper Lizard Race through the city." Seem pulled out a crystal that was similar to the Dark Eco Crystal but was a bluish color and almost see through.

Jak nodded as Daxter jumped off Jenny's shoulder and stood in front of the Leaper Lizard that was stuffing his face.

"Wow these things can really stuff their faces. We saw two engulf a bunch of Kanga Rats yesterday. Nast…" Daxter was unable to finish his sentence as the Leaper Lizard mistook him for food.

Seem turned around and began muttering an ancient language that the trio didn't know. The creature dropped Dax and looked up and Seem.

"Where's the starting line?" Daxter asked while spit dropped of his body.

Jenny rolled her eyes as Jak mounted the Leaper Lizard and went over to the starting line with Daxter on his shoulder. Jenny smiled and waved at the two before the group of Leaper Lizards took off. The brunette had forgotten that Seem was standing beside her until the monk girl spoke.

"Come let's get to the finish line so we can await the racers" she said and began walking away.

Jenny followed after her quietly until Seem spoke again, "You must really love him."

The brunette was shocked for a moment before speaking, "Yes, I do love Jak very much."

"I can't understand why though. You know about his dark powers, don't you? I couldn't see anyone feeling safe with him no matter how good a man he is."

Jenny glared at the girl beside her then looked ahead as the two walked past the palace entrance, "Yes but you over looked the fact that I have the same powers."

"Really?" the monk seemed utterly surprised. Up until now she was mildly curious. "I didn't sense the darkness within you as well."

Jenny raised her eyebrow as Seem continued, "Well doesn't that make a perfect couple. Two Dark Angels."

"Great everyone has to have their own definition of what Jak and I are," Jenny grumbled, mostly to herself "Dark Warriors, Dark Creatures, Dark Eco Freaks, and now Dark Angels, never heard that one before.

"Though I do have to say that one is a little more pleasing than others," Jenny said "Though I can't understand why you hate Jak and I so much?"

"Nothing personal, it's just we monks have a natural dislike for Dark Eco and you two are full of it."

Jenny just nodded as she looked ahead as the two came to a stop in the market area.

* * *

**Me: I know it's taken me awhile but here it is! Hope everyone had a great New Year. Anyways I finally have some more time to write. Up until lately I've had One Act Play rehearsals. But competition is done and over with and we brought home 1****st**** place!!! Well till next time!!!**


	16. Before I Forget

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 16: Before I Forget**

Jenny watched as Jak jumped through the last ring and skidded to a halt in front of her while the other racers stopped close by. Of course, Daxter had to go and brag.

"We kicked your scaly tails," One of the Leaper Lizards snapped at him "Hey watch it!"

"You get to keep those crystals for now," Seem said as she handed over the Light Eco Crystal "But when you die… please be kind enough to return them."

Jenny growled lightly under her breath as Jak climbed off the creature and rested a hand on his fiancée's shoulder. The brunette calmed but still glared at the monk.

"Why are you so obsessed with death?" Jak asked, also narrowing his eyes at the monk.

"Because of that!" Seem point at the large bright star in the sky "The Day Star approaches, do you know what it means? This Earth's final trial is coming.

"You were the cause of one of the trials, the last one" Seem glared at Jenny.

"How was it my fault?! All I did was leave that time!" Jenny shouted stepping away from Jak.

"You were the one thing that held the Earth together. When you left it nearly destroyed everything. There's a reason the Precursors call you The Darkest Angel. No matter what you two are doomed to a never ending cycle. You nearly destroy the Earth and he saves it," Seem turned to leave the other monks following close behind. She took one last look at them and hissed a final sentence "You two should be enemies but instead are lovers."

The trio watched the monks leave, all with different thoughts.

'_I really need to talk to Alastar' _Jenny thought as she began to walk towards the garage.

'_**Ya think? You should've talked to him a long time ago!' **_Kala laughed making Jenny roll her eyes.

As the group walked through the streets, Jak grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her into a half embrace with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Jenny smiled at him lightly before looking ahead again. There was so much on her mind now.

She was still thinking and talking to Kala when they made their way into the garage. Kleiver was waiting on them in the center of the large room.

The fat man didn't look at them as he spoke, "You three ready for a little action. Scopes show a group of metalheads moving through the desert." Kleiver turned around to face them and continued to speak, "I don't like metalheads almost as much as I don't like you!" The fat man pointed a large finger in Jenny's face.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Jenny asked pushing the man's finger out of her face.

"Take one of the vehicles and destroy those creatures" Kleiver said.

"We can handle a few metalheads" Jak stated and Kleiver smirked.

"Have you ever seen a Wasteland metalhead?"

"No… why?" Daxter asked hesitantly.

"Just wonderin'" The small group moved to go get into one of the vehicles as Kleiver spoke "Go get 'em… heroes."

Jenny just rolled her eyes climbing into the vehicle. After Jak and Dax were situated she sped out of the garage pulling on her goggles and scarf.

'_How hard can it be to take down four metalheads?' _Jenny shook her head.

'_**Really? Just four? This has to be some sorta joke' **_Kala laughed.

Jenny smirked as she sped up heading towards the first metalhead.

* * *

Jenny let out a heavy breath as she took a quick glance behind her. There was only one more metalhead left and it was about to ram the car. Jenny's eyes grew wide and she quickly sped off. Kleiver was right about the metalheads. These things weren't like the other human sized metalheads… they were huge! They were just barley smaller than Kor.

Jenny made a sharp turn around a large rock and the metalhead passed them up. She quickly followed behind it and began firing at the large beast. It barley flinched and kept running. Suddenly it slid to a halt and went to ram them again.

The brunette rolled her eyes and swerved around it before turning to follow it. This time the creature began to stagger as she continually fired at it. The metalhead fell to the ground and two things popped out of its saddle, one of them being a dark eco crystal.

Jenny, Jak, and Daxter approached the icon like thing as it activated. A face that looked oddly familiar popped up looking around. Jenny stared at it for awhile as a voice came through.

"_Metalhead Commander? Come in! If you lost that cargo and you're still alive, I'll kill you myself! I want all the Eco Crystals you can find! Time is running out!!!" _the image of the head looked up as Jak was about to slam his foot down onto it _"Oh no… not you!"_

"_What is it?!" _another voice shouted and Jenny froze as Jak slammed his foot down onto the item and picked up the Eco Crystal.

Jenny was still frozen with shock and not breathing as Daxter spoke, "I don't like the sound of his voice!"

"That voice sounded familiar…" Jak said still looking down at the thing.

"Now you're getting paranoid buddy boy!" Daxter laughed and Jak began to turn to leave "Let's go!"

Jak looked at Jenny and watched the color drain from her face. His eyes grew wide as she collapsed. Jak quickly scooped her up and jumped into the car heading towards Spargus.

* * *

_Jenny's eyes snapped open and she saw two pure white ones looking back at her. Alastar floated over her waiting for the girl to wake and Kala lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Jenny jerked up staring wide eyed at Alastar. _

"_**You called?"**__ Alastar raised an inexistent eyebrow at the girl. _

"_First off… what was Seem talking about?" Jenny asked in a rush. _

"_**Yes about that Seem has it all wrong! It wasn't your fault at all that the world was almost destroyed," **__Alastar paused for a second before he continued __**"All the monks believe that you are the destroyer of the worlds because of Charlie. They still believe that you are his daughter and will follow in his foot steps eventually."**_

"_But why would they think that?"_

"_**Because, Charlie caused the one of the Earth's trails,"**__ Alastar sighed as Jenny's eyes grew wide._

"_Charlie is dead now right? He couldn't possibly have come to this time could he?" Jenny asked blinking at Alastar. Kala looked over at the girl. She was just as afraid of Charlie as Jenny was. She had seen those bad memories and nightmares that haunted Jenny. _

"… _**Charlie was in the house when you and your friends were brought here," **__Jenny felt the tears coming to her eyes __**"He was brought here with you. He started working for Erol when the KG found him."**_

"_How is that possible?!" Jenny shouted letting the tears fall. _

"_**Charlie is from this time just like you are. And I hate to say this now but… Charlie is Virginia's brother" **__Alastar looked down at Jenny sympathetically as her eyes grew wider. Kala jumped up at this and walked over to Jenny who was shaking. _

"_**Dark creatures sent Charlie to the same time we sent you to because they knew we were trying to save you so that the events that have happened and still are to happen will. If he had killed you Jak would be dead right now and the world would be doomed" **__Alastar spoke slowly before he faded away. _

_Jenny nodded. Everything was slowly sinking in. Charlie wasn't dead like she thought and was probably out there trying to find her and kill her and most likely Jak. She gulped before pain erupted through her body. _

_She and Kala screamed out at the same time. It was just like before the trial.

* * *

_

Jak, Zan, and Daxter watched as Jenny whimpered in her sleep and tears fell from her eyes that were squeezed shut. Jak grabbed her hand quickly and held it to his chest. Dark eco began to crackle from her body and everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Dax get out of the room!" Jak shouted throwing the ottsel off his shoulder and towards the door. Daxter ran out of the room hesitantly, not wanting to leave his friends behind.

Jak pulled Jenny to his chest as she changed. Zan grabbed her wrist keeping them clasped together as he himself transformed into a dark creature. Jak knew he wouldn't be able to hold Kala in his normal form and quickly changed.

Kala thrashed in Jak's arms crying out as waves of pain moved through her body. She tried to break the grip Zan had on her wrist but it was impossible. She cried out again as more eco flowed from her body.

The dark creature that was once Zan saw Kala's tail moving about and quickly grabbed it trying to keep everything sharp useless.

Kala cried out again as her head flew back and dark eco shot out of her mouth. Dark kept one arm around her waist while the other tried to hold her head still knowing she could still do damage with her teeth.

Daxter poked his head into the room for a second to see if everything was ok. Everything looked to be somewhat under control at the moment.

Kala got one hand free and the force it back fast enough to slice across Jak's cheek.

"JAK!"

The name came out of Kala's mouth but it was Jenny's voice.

"KALA! Stop it, NOW!!!" Jenny shouted again.

"**It's not my fault!!! I swear!!!" **Kala's darker voice shouted back. It seemed they were having an inward battle against each other.

The Dark Zan managed to get Kala's hand back into his grip but he was slowly changing back. Kala jerked and blood began to pour from three long scratches on her shoulder. She cried out once more before going limp in Jak's arms.

Zan fell back against the hospital bed as Jak changed back to his normal self. Jak looked down at Jenny who was knocked unconscious. Daxter poked his head back into the room and his eyes went wide.

Jak was breathing heavily as he spoke, "Dax… go get a doctor."

The hour passed slowly. Jenny was still knocked out for the most part. The nurse had stitched her shoulder and wrapped it in gauze after cleaning the wound. Jak and Zan tried to explain what happened but still it was difficult.

Everyone waited for Jenny to wake. Half the story was still missing.

After awhile the nurse and doctor left, needing to tend to other patients. Zan also had things to do for King Damas and had to leave. Daxter curled up at the end of Jenny's bed while Jak lay beside her, holding the girl close to his body.

"Jak" Jenny mumbled before bursting out into tears.

The blonde cupped her face in his hands and looked into her purple streaked green eyes, "Jenny what's wrong?"

"Charlie," Jenny whispered "He's here in this time!"

Jak's eyes grew wide before Jenny buried her head in his chest. Daxter had awoken and heard what the girl had said. Now he was staring wide eyed at Jenny.

Jak held Jenny close as she cried, staining his shirt with tears.

* * *

**Me: I know it's taken me awhile to post this. I have a reason!!! Yeah… I've been very busy with school crap and I also collapsed at school so I've been having to get all my make up work done so I'll be caught up. Plus TAKS (Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skill) Test is coming up! I hate TAKS!!! But oh well I have to take it to pass and go on to be a junior. But I'm not dead and I'm not giving up on this story. I've come too far to do that now! Though it may take time to get chapters up… Well till next time!!! **


	17. I'm Not Okay

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 17: I'm Not Okay**

Jenny stood up out of Jak's lap wiping her eyes. She was still shaking as Jak pulled her into a quick hug. As Jak held her to his chest he felt the brunette tense up. Jenny's skin paled before she went limp in Jak's arms.

Zan ran out of the room to get a doctor while Jak put Jenny back on the hospital bed. Daxter jumped up on the bed and placed his small hand on the girl's forehead. Sweat began to form at her brow.

"Her head is burning up!" Daxter shouted as Zan and a doctor ran into the room.

Jak, Daxter, and Zan stepped back while the doctor looked Jenny over. He called in other doctors and nurses. A nurse ushered Jak, Dax, and Zan out of the room and quickly whispered something to another nurse before going back into the room.

Jak looked quickly between the nurses then back to the door to Jenny's room. He took a step forward but one of the nurses held her arm in front of him.

"Jennifer has gone into shock. She could possibly be slipping into a coma" the nurse said.

Jak stood there with his eyes wide as the nurse left. Daxter patted his shoulder as Zan led his to the waiting room.

* * *

_Jenny looked up at Alastar as she opened her eyes. She wasn't in the hospital room anymore instead she was in the center of what looked like a town square. Jenny raised her eyebrow at Alastar as she stood up off the ground._

"_Where are we?" Jenny asked looking around the bright city. She saw other precursors floating around going into different buildings. _

"_**We are in the precursor capital, Ligero"**__ stated Alastar as he led Jenny through the streets. _

"_Why did you bring me here?" Jenny asked looking up at Alastar._

_He stopped moving then went down to eye level with Jenny, staring her right in the eye, __**"You need to get over the fear of Charlie or he will destroy you and your baby."**_

_Jenny was frozen and Alastar continued stare back. Finally, after about a minute Jenny blinked and began to move again. She took a deep breath before speaking again. _

"_Where's Jak and Dax?" _

"_**Oh, they are back in Spargus. To them it seems like you've gone into a coma…" **__said Alastar continuing to walk towards a large building that seemed to be made of glass. _

"_WHAT?! You didn't tell them? Jak's gonna freak!" Jenny shouted at the creature. _

"_**Calm down. This is very important and vital to the earth's survival in future years" **__Alastar said, rolling his silver orbs. _

_Jenny glared up at him lightly, "How long am I going to be here?"_

"_**Not too long I hope... you never know how long these things take" **said Alastar simply. _

_Jenny groaned but followed him through the city._

* * *

Jak jumped up quickly as the nurse exited Jenny's room. The woman walked over to Jak slowly with her head bowed.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Jak asked anxiously.

"She's gone into a come… Only time will tell…" then the nurse walked away.

Jak ran into the room with Zan and Daxter on his heels. The blonde walked slowly over to Jenny's bed and laid down pulling her to his chest trying to hold back the tears. Zan sat on the end at Jenny's feet while Dax jumped on her stomach with his ears dropped.

Hours past, Dax and Zan had fallen asleep after awhile but Jak stayed up. He laid with his arms around Jenny. Daxter was curled up on her stomach in a restless sleep. Zan had moved to a chair against the wall and had his feet kick up on the side of the hospital bed.

Finally, after hours of worrying and trying to think of something that would help Jenny, Jak finally dozed off asleep.

* * *

_Jak was speeding in one of the desert vehicles back to the city. Ashelin had just called him saying Jenny had collapsed while running laps with her group of new recruits for the Spargian army. Jak was worried… she never fainted unless very weak from blood lose. _

_When Ashelin had called he'd heard their seven month old daughter crying in the back ground. That only made him worry more. Aleta still needed her mother… the little girl was still so fragile and so weak at times if she didn't have her mother. _

_Jak wiped the tear from his eyes as he pulled into the garage. Daxter jumped on the blonde's shoulder as the man ran towards the palace. _

_It didn't take long until he was bursting into the room Jenny was in. The nurses had tried to stop him from going in saying Jenny needed her rest. The entire group was sitting in the waiting room but he just ran right past them. Only stopping to ask Ashelin how Aleta was. _

_Jenny stirred in her sleep from the noise. Her eyes winced from the bright light that was in the room. When her eyes fell on Jak she smiled warmly and motioned for him to lie down beside her. The man did as he was told, wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist. _

"_Do you know what happened?" Jak asked kissing her hair line._

"_Yea I just stressed my body out to much because…" Jenny trailed off smiling warmly up at Jak._

_Jak raised his eye brow, "Because why?"_

"_Jak, dear, I'm pregnant again"_

_Jak's eyes grew wide before he kissed Jenny long and gentle. The brunette woman sighed and kissed him back. _

* * *

Jak walked back into the room slowly. He was tired from the Arena Battle Damas had summoned him to earlier in the day. He looked over a Jenny, still lying in her bed completely still except for the rise and fall of her chest.

The blonde walked over to the bed, pulling off his effects and boots. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and curled up at the end of the hospital bed while Jak laid down beside her. Before dozing off asleep, Jak pressed his lips to Jenny's.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt her bottom lip move to press against his.

* * *

_Jenny felt the kiss press to her lips._

"_Jak…" she sighed before looking up at Kilohana, the precursor leader. _

_They had met before but only briefly soon after she and Jak escaped from prison. Now, he and the other council members were discussing what they were going to do. Alastar had already addressed the issue at hand that being that Charlie wanted her dead and he was around to do so. _

"_She needs protection" Alastar stated, looking over at Jenny. _

"_Yes of course," Kilo said, the looked at Jenny's arm where the burn like marks were "But first, Jennifer you are relieved of your guardian duties till further notice."_

_Kilo stuck his hand out and the marks faded away from Jenny's arm. There was a slight searing pain but it faded quickly. _

_The precursor leader began to leave the room with Alastar following. _

"_Come now, Jenny" Alastar said and the woman quickly stood and followed the two precursors. _

* * *

Jenny shifted in her sleep waking Jak. He watched her for awhile, hoping she would wake. But after awhile he gave up and laid his head back down on the pillow.

His eyes shifted to the arm that had the markings on them. He soon realized that the marks were disappearing. Jak reached out and put his hand were the marks used to be. The skin was warmer than the rest of her body.

Jak shook his head, thinking he was seeing things and soon fell back asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**Me: It seems like when I posted this chapter the first time I had forgotten to save it and didn't have everything there… so here it is!! **


	18. Head Strong

**Your Guardian Angel Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 18: Head Strong**

(Two Days Later)

Jak walked into the hospital room with Daxter on his shoulder. The rodent jumped onto Jenny's bed and curled up ready to go to sleep. The blonde looked down at Jenny, who was still unconscious. He brushed his hand through her hair before sitting down to take off his boots.

Jenny squeezed her eyes shut as the bright light shone in her face. She groaned rolling onto her side. She saw the blue tunic in front of her and opened her eyes fully.

"Jak?" she mumbled reaching her hand out to touch his back.

Her fingers barely brushed across his back when he spun around and pulled Jenny into a tight hug. Daxter had awoke from all the movement and stared wide-eyed as Jenny hugged Jak back.

"Jak… can't… breathe!!" she gasped trying to loosen his grip.

The blonde relaxed slightly and pulled back, "Sorry."

Jenny just smiled as Daxter jumped up and hugged her neck.

"Jenny you're ok!!" Dax laughed lightly jumping onto her shoulder.

"Of course… But the truth is I never was in any danger," Jenny stated sitting up "Alastar had to take me to the precursor capital to talk to the council."

"Why?" Jak asked curiously.

"They said I needed protection…" Daxter burst out laughing before Jenny could finish.

"What?" Jenny questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Haha… protection!! We all know you and Jak didn't use protection!!" the rat blurted out.

"Not THAT kind of protection you idiot!!" Jenny slapped Dax over the head.

Daxter continued to laugh as both Jak and Jenny rolled their eyes.

"Anyways they said I needed protection from Charlie," Jenny stated and Dax immediately quieted "That other voice we heard over the communicator was him… And now he knows exactly where to find me."

"But why would he be here?" Jak wondered out loud.

"Because he's actually my uncle and some dark being sent him to the time I grew up to kill me but he never got the chance… I always seemed to get away," Jenny sighed, resting her head on Jak's shoulder "Whatever sent him after me when I was taken back in time wants you, me, and the baby dead now."

"I can understand why they would want me dead," Jak said hugging Jenny tight "But what would they want with you or a harmless baby?"

"Maybe it's not what will happen when our baby is born… maybe it's when he or she grows up," suggested the brunette girl "As for me, I'm almost as powerful as you with Dark Eco… maybe that's why they want us dead."

Daxter sighed, "Oh well… we can't do anything about it now… we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Besides the precursors gave you some protection didn't they?"

"Not exactly. They said we would find it in the near future. Jak already has the ability to control whatever power they were talking about… but I could only handle it if I was exposed to it for a long time… like with the dark eco… It took over a year for it to affect me like it did you."

"So… it has to do with eco?" Dax asked raising his furry orange eyebrow.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know… they didn't tell me much."

Jak nodded and hugged Jenny close as Daxter sat in her lap. The brunette rested her head on the hero's shoulder while stroking Daxter's head. She sat thinking about what it could be… the only eco that had anything to do with protection was Green Eco. But all it did was heal. Jenny blinked trying to get her eyes adjusted after having them closed for two days straight. She sighed and began to climb out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jak asked as Jenny looked around for her clothes. The nurses had put her in a hospital gown.

"I've been in here forever… I want to go outside," said Jenny, finding her weapons but nothing else "And where are my clothes?!"

"They were torn up when you were being controlled again… But Dax and I went to go get you some new clothes for when you woke up" Jak stated handing her over a pile of clothes.

She pulled on the tan tank top and dark brown cargo shorts. Jak had bought her a belt to keep her shorts up incase they were a little big. The shorts fitted fine but she took the belt anyways and tied it slanted across her hip.

Jak helped her put on her with her knife holsters while she got her Hell Raiser situated on her back. While the blonde pulled on his boots, she put on hers and her pistol holsters. After getting completely ready the trio left the infirmary and headed towards the throne room.

"Hey we just got a new car yesterday… it's called the Dune Hopper. Damas said we could use it to get to the precursor temple" Jak stated walking towards the elevator as they entered the empty throne room.

"Sounds fun" Jenny said racing in front of Jak and Dax to get on the elevator.

Jak laughed as he climbed on the elevator just as it began to go down. Once at ground level, the brunette girl got on a leaper lizard and headed towards the garage.

Jenny jumped the car Jak pointed to and quickly started it. She waited impatiently for Jak and Daxter to get in and buckle up.

* * *

Jenny's entire body jerked as the car slide to a stop right out front the precursor temple. The end of the car was almost touching the archway that blocked the 'road' to the temple entrance. Jenny thought the 'road' had too many holes in it you had to jump over for it to be considered a road.

Beside her, Jak took a deep breath and sighed afterwards. Daxter was clinging to Jak's arm like a lifeline and wouldn't let go even after the couple and climbed out of the car.

The Dune Hopper didn't get its name for no reason. After holding down the pedal that made it jump, the Dune Hopper would shot into the air high enough to jump over the dunes… or in their case jump from one island to another to get the precursor temple.

Jenny yanked Daxter off Jak and cuddled him like she would Harley, "Aw… did my lil Daxie get scared?"

Daxter just nodded while Jak and Jenny laughed. By the time Jak and Jenny had walked to the entrance of the temple, the rodent had calmed down enough and sat on Jak's shoulder quietly.

As the trio stepped into the temple, they all stared around in awe. The place was huge; you just couldn't see much of it on the outside because it was build into a mountain. The only thing that really showed on the outside was the door, the archway, and a bit of the top sticking out of the rock.

Daxter jumped down and continued to stare at the place. Torches lined the wall along with a pathway leading up to the top that had a few gaps and cracks here and there.

Jenny turned to Jak when he wrapped his arm around her waist. She was immediately pulled to his chest and brought into a kiss. Her eyes slid shut and her body pressed closer to Jak's.

The orange rat turned around and groaned, "Come _ON_ you guys!! I turn my back for two seconds and you to start making out!"

"Well get over it" Jenny laughed lightly, rolling her eyes.

Jenny looked forward towards the door to the next room. Floating in the archway where the door was, a large light blue eye stared at the group.

Jenny brought her eye brows together thinking, "Hey, Jak, look at that." The seventeen year old pointed to the large eye over the door.

"That's strange" he murmured walking right behind Jenny as she moved closer to the door.

As the two grew closer the eye seemed to narrow more and more. Daxter stood back, looking between the couple and the large eye that was almost glaring at them.

Jenny was standing right in front of it now. The eye was still watching her as she brought her foot up to step under it. Her foot touched the ground and nothing happened so the brunette took another step behind it.

"Well that was…" Jenny's voice was broken when the floor collapsed under her and she began to fall.

"Jenny!" Before Jak could move, the floor was replaced and he could no longer here Jenny's scream.

He moved to step forward but large spikes shot up out of the ground. One grazed across his leg, slicing his pants and cutting his leg. Jak growled loudly, almost letting Dark out in his anger. The blonde shook his head as Daxter jumped on his shoulder.

"Uh… now what?" the rodent asked looking around the room.

"We find a way to get to Jenny" Jak said.

Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and ran towards a small dark purple idol sitting on a podium on the left wall of the room. A dead monk was still holding onto the idol, as if he were grabbing it to take someplace else. Dax jumped up on the podium and reached out to grab it.

"Dax! Don't touch that… who knows what more Dark Eco could do to you" Jak shouted.

"Jak… I'm short, furry, and I itch in strange places. I couldn't do any worse," Daxter sighed as he grabbed the idol "Gross! Cold, clammy, dead hands!"

The idol seemed to be stuck as Daxter tugged on it. Suddenly, it came loose and Daxter fell backwards onto the floor with the idol falling into the air. The orange rodent was frozen as the idol headed towards him.

"Dax! Look out!" Jak shouted jumping forward and diving over Daxter to catch the idol.

Daxter looked around, he had heard Jak land but now the man was missing.

"Jak!" the rat looking around frantically for his partner.

Jak dropped the idol and it rolled across the floor. Daxter heard the idol hit the floor and turned around to see Jak standing there.

"Dax… it's a new dark power… some kind of invisibility" stated Jak as he looked down at the floor.

"Well its creepy, " Daxter said also looking at the idol "If you'd moved that fast a long time ago. I'd still be wearing pants."

Jak gave his friend a small shrug of the shoulder as the rat continued, "You know what I miss the most? Soft underpants. You know how it lifts and cradles," Daxter sighed scratching his butt and looking up at Jak's weird look "You wouldn't understand."

"Well come on, we can use this idol to get past that eye" Jak said looking over at the eye.

He picked up the idol and ran towards the eye with Daxter under his arm. Jak ran under the eye without any problem. The door behind it opened and the eye disappeared. The blonde put the idol in his pocket before walking down the staircase behind the door.

* * *

Jenny continued to scream as she tumbled out of the long tube she had just slide through. She rolled across the floor of a small circular room that had a Dark Eco vent in the middle. The brunette took a moment to catch her breath.

She closed her eyes and sighed looking around. There was a staircase leading one way and a hallway leading to another room. Jenny stood up ready to head towards the stairs when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

By the sound of there foots steps, it sounded like a man running. Coming to a quick decision, Jenny pulled out both her pistols and made sure they were loaded.

She held her breath as the footsteps got closer until she was sure they were almost to the bottom.

* * *

**Me: HEHE!! Chapter 18 is DONE!! till Next time!!**


	19. It's Been Awhile

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 19: It's Been Awhile**

Jenny heard the click of a gun and felt it pressed to her stomach as her eyes focused on the man in front of her. She blinked before lowering her guns and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jak was frozen as Jenny hugged him. After a second he put his gun away and hugged her back.

"Oh my gawd! I'm sorry!" Jenny smiled as she pulled back and looked at Jak.

"By the precursors… are you okay?" Jak asked looking Jenny over for any signs of an injury.

Jenny nodded quickly, "Yea… are you?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack but I'm okay" Daxter laughed and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"So I'm guessing we go this way…" Jenny stated nodding her head towards the long hallway that headed into another room.

Jak nodded and began to head that way.

* * *

Jenny yelped again and shot at another spider. Her boot came crashing down on another and dark eco stained on the floor. Jak was relaxed, shooting and stepping on the spiders until one of them bit him. He bit his lip and kicked it off before shooting it.

After all the spiders were dead, Jenny finally spoke," I. Don't. Like. SPIDERS!!"

Daxter gasped, "Jak you've been bitten!"

"And you think I don't know that, Dax?" Jak rolled his eyes looking down at his leg. There were two holes in his calf with blood running and staining his pants.

There was a ripping sound and Jenny knelt beside her fiancée with a piece of cloth torn from her shirt. She wrapped it tightly around his leg.

Jak groaned lightly from the pain.

Jenny looked up at him in sympathy, "Sorry."

The blonde just nodded. Jenny stood and kissed Jak on the cheek before heading towards the large oracle in the next room. Jak followed behind her limping lightly.

"I wanted no excuses! You told me this could be done. Now make it so!" A voice shouted.

Jenny found herself sandwiched between the wall and Jak. Daxter was standing next to them looking around the corner.

"Who is it?" Jenny whispered, her lips brushing lightly against Jak's ear.

"Vegar and Seem" Jak answered in a low voice.

"But we have so little time. The Day Star approaches! You know what it brings!" Seem protested in her whispery voice.

"Unfortunate, yes we will deal with that as soon as I have full access to the catacombs. Just continue your work and I will deal with those idiots in Haven," Vegar growled lightly "And DON'T let those dark eco freaks get into the city. Everyone thinks they're dead."

Jenny gasped lightly but it was broken off when Jak kissed her.

"Yes" Seem whispered so low that no one hardly heard her.

Vegar turned to leave, but before he did spoke one last thing to Seem over his shoulder, "I promise, you will meet your makers."

Vegar left his footsteps echoing around the room. Seem left soon after him and Daxter sighed in relief watching them go.

"Hey guys! That was close" the rodent stated turning around.

He found Jak and Jenny with their lips locked together and Jak pulling lightly on Jenny's dark hair.

"Jak, Jenny snap out of it," the two jumped, finally hearing Daxter "Man, I can't turn my back for two seconds with you two!"

Jenny just rolled her eyes before looking up at the large Oracle in front of them.

"Hey look, it's one of those goober eyed precursor things!" Daxter laughed pointing at the large statue.

The Oracles eyes shot open flooding the room with blue light, "Welcome great warriors! Your return brings us great hope. This planets future is at a critical juncture. The Dark Ones have found your world again, and fate hangs in the balance where the past and future collide."

Dax turned back and looked at the two elves, "Do you have any idea what he just said?"

The little orange rodent turned back to the Oracle, "Speak-a-da-normal-language, okay?"

The large oracle just continued talking, "You will need all the power you can muster to survive this terrible test, great ones."

"I can handle it!" Daxter shouted.

"I was talking to the tall ones," the oracle seemed to chuckle lightly "Shorty!"

"Hey!" the ottsel complained.

Jak and Jenny looked at each other and laughed.

"Look into the light and receive a power, heroes" the oracle said, his eyes growing brighter.

Both elves looked up and a strange sensation swept through their bodies.

"Okay, now you're scaring me!" Daxter backed away slightly as the two floated in mid-air, their bodies glowing.

But soon it was all over. Jak and Jenny fell to the ground with a soft thud. The brunette stumbled backwards and fell her head connecting hard with the concrete floor. She groaned before a few shocks of Dark Eco shot from her body.

Jak knelt down beside her lifting her head into his lap, "Jenny are you ok?"

Her eyes just winced before shooting open. Jak's eyes went wide as he looked at her eyes. Her left eye was still streaked with the dark purple, but the other was streaked white.

Jenny blinked a few times rubbing her eyes. She looked up at Jak who was staring at her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with my eye?" she asked laughing lightly.

"Uh… one of your eyes is streaked with white now," Daxter stated, also looking at her right eye "I must say it does look awesome!"

"Whatever, I'll check it out when we get back to Spargus. Come on lets get out of here!" Jenny said standing up.

"Look there's a warp gate," Jak pointed out "I remember seeing one at the entrance. I bet that's where it leads."

As Jak led the way towards the warp gate, Jenny noticed that he was no longer limping.

"Hey, Jak, you're not limping anymore" Jenny stated, kneeling down beside him and unwrapping the make-shift bandage. There was still blood but the wound was gone, just a white glowing dot on his leg. Jenny wiped her finger across it.

The brunette held her finger in front of Jak who studied the substance on it.

Jak gasped lightly, "That's Light Eco!"

Just as Jenny went to look at it, the light eco was absorbed into her finger.

* * *

Jenny looked in the mirror and studied her eyes. One was still streaked with purple but the other was now streaked with white. If you weren't looking closely enough you would have thought her eyes were two different colors completely.

Jak walked into the small bathroom and wrapped his arms around his fiancée. Jenny smiled back at him over her shoulder. She put her hands over his that were rested on her stomach.

"What was that all about earlier?" Jenny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were in the room with the oracle and was almost caught by Vegar and Seem" Jenny laughed lightly shaking her head.

Jak smiled widely, "It's just been awhile."

"Yea… it has" Jenny agreed.

With a small smirk, the brunette took off running out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Jak followed closely behind almost running over Daxter who shouted at the two. Zan who was resting in the living room just laughed saying something about crazy teens.

Jak pinned Jenny down to the bed and kissed her hard. It was going to be a long night.

Jenny sighed rolling off Jak and onto the spot beside him. Jak let a whoosh over air leave him as he rolled onto his side and pulled his fiancée into a tight hug. Jenny smiled, turning to face him. Jak tucked a piece of Jenny's sweat covered hair behind her ear before kissing her softly.

Jenny yawned and Jak laughed lightly.

"Get some sleep"

It wasn't long and Jenny was passed out asleep.

* * *

_Jenny opened her eyes and looked around. There was something different about the place. There was still her side and Kala's side, but there was also a new side. The new side was light blue and white. On the round bed was what looked like a younger version of her wearing a similar robe to the one Kala and her were wearing. But she glowed with white light. Her skin was white with a blue hue to it. When she looked over at Jenny her eyes were pure white. _

"_Who are you?" Jenny asked standing up. _

"_That my friend is Kairi" Kala stated from behind her. _

"_I can speak for myself" Kairi spoke, her voice was whispery sounding. _

"_Um… ok… what are you?" Jenny asked walking closer to her. _

_The light creature stood up, "Just as Kala was born from you of Dark Eco, I was too only from Light Eco."_

"_Oh… so this is the power the oracle was talking about" Jenny looked down at the shorter girl. _

_Kairi nodded, "The reason I look younger than you is because I take on the form of you whenever you were at the most peace in your life. And that was right before you came to Haven. Kala on the other hand takes the form of when you were at your worst."_

"_Oh great more evil critism towards the dark girl" Kala huffed, crossing her arms. _

"_No harm intended," Kairi smiled lightly "You must get some sleep, Jennifer. Tomorrow awaits."_

"_Whatever you say" Jenny shrugged and went to lie back down. It wasn't long before she was in a deep sleep."_

* * *

**Me: Hehe… Chapter 19 complete!! Finally I've had a writers block for awhile but I think I'm getting better. Well till next time!!**


	20. Makes Me Wonder

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 20: Makes Me Wonder**

Jenny groaned as a furry hand shook her awake. She slapped it away and her arms curled tighter around Jak's shoulders. The blonde was fast asleep with his head rested on Jenny's chest.

Daxter sighed and went back into the living room where Zan was waiting.

"Are they getting up yet?" Zan asked as Dax jumped on his shoulder.

"Nope they both were, uh… busy last night," Daxter laughed nervously "They're still asleep."

"Yea I know they were 'busy' I heard them!" Zan groaned standing up.

He banged on their door loudly before shouting, "You two better get up before I come in there!"

Jenny jumped up also waking Jak. They both looked at each other as Zan shouted again.

"If you aren't up in five minutes…"

Zan was cut off suddenly by Jenny, "OK! We're getting up!"

Zan laughed and turned back to Daxter, "See that wasn't so hard."

Jenny climbed out of bed pulling her clothes on and quickly getting ready for the day. Jak did the same just as quickly before the couple left the room.

"What do you want? We were sleeping!" Jenny groaned, sending an angry glare at Zan.

"Kleiver wanted to see you, he's at the beach," Zan stated "Now I gotta go. See you three later."

"Later" Jenny said waving as Zan left.

"Come on we better go see what Kleiver wants" Jak said leaving the small house. Daxter jumped on the blonde's shoulder as they walked towards the beach. Jenny slipped her hand into Jak's as they walked and smiled up at him.

Jak smiled back and gave her hand a little squeeze. Soon the group was walking over to Kleiver who was standing near a ladder that went up to a large turrent.

"Isn't it time for you ankle bitters nap? Hee hee hee" Kleiver laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah. Whatever" Daxter crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"That gun turrent use to be the only thing that stood between us and the deserts cruel kiss," Kleiver nodded up to the large gun "I used to be the top poppy on that baby. Wanna try to beat me score?

Daxter laughed lightly, "Oh don't worry, Jak beats things all the time, eh Jak? Hee hee hee…"

Dax was broken off by Jenny slapping him on the ground before heading up the ladder. She climbed into the large turrent as Jak climbed up behind her. Targets began to quickly shoot up from the ocean and Jenny shot at them getting points everytime she hit one. Dax climbed into onto her shoulder and watched as Jenny pressed the buttons rapidly, twisting and turning the turrent to hit everyone.

The last target was blown to bits and Jenny climbed out of the turrent. By the look on Kleiver's face… she'd beaten his score.

Daxter gave Jenny a high-five before they all climbed down the ladder. As they neared Kleiver, he growled lightly.

"So, you nippers walloped me score. Fine. The top poppy has to be snip sometimes," Kleiver sighed rolling his eyes "Law of the land says that the top gunner holds a trophy in honor of their skill," Kleiver pulled out a Light Eco Crystal and threw it to Jenny "This crystal's yours now, but I'll be getting it back soon enough!"

With that said and done, Kleiver walked away. But just before he was out of ear shot, he turned as if remembering something.

"Oh, forget to tell ya. There's another arena challenge today" Kleiver stated before continuing on his way.

Jenny groaned having a bad feeling about this battle. Daxter just laughed and patted her head as the group headed for the Arena.

* * *

"Greeting, brave fighters! The one, the only, the greatest highness of all highness," Damas held his head in his hand as Pecker continued "The magnificent, eminently…"

"Enough," Damas growled getting fed up with Pecker "Just get on with it."

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away. Did I mention how fabulous your hair looks?"

"PECKER!" Damas was about to throw the stupid bird in the lava bellow.

Jenny, Jak, and Daxter all looked at each other trying to hold back laughs. Damas sent them a glare.

"Yes, right. Another round of games has been called. Jenny must do this challenge alone. This is combat to the dead. Good luck, and may the bravest man, well in this case, woman win."

Jak looked wide eyed at Jenny, worried.

"I'll be fine," Jenny smiled lightly as Jak was tossed and upgrade for his morph-gun "How hard can it be with my guns?"

"Here's the rules little girl," Damas stated looked down at Jenny "No guns aloud this go around. Please place them on the pedestal."

Jenny groaned and took holsters and all off except for her knives. One of Damas' guards came out holding a very large tray of different weapons.

"These are the types of weapons you may use. Anything with a blade" Damas stated.

"_**Hey, Jen, there's a trick I wanna try" **_Kala stated in Jenny's head.

"_Hurry up and tell me!" _

"_**Making a sword or other bladed weapon with Dark Eco"**_ Kala laughed evilly.

"_Well give it a shot"_ Jenny sighed lightly.

Seconds later a sword of Dark Eco was in each hand. Jenny grinned with a menacing look on her face. She looked up at Damas twirling the swords around.

"Will these work?" she asked.

"Yes" Damas answered simply.

Jenny gave Jak a quick kiss before getting on the platform that would lower her to the arena. The blonde was escorted away to sit in the audience while the battle was taking place. Jenny looked at the arena. There wasn't much room to make a mistake. It was in the shape of a square with a plus in the middle. Like as if a little kid was drawing a window.

Jenny jumped onto the platform and walked to the center. A siren sounded and men began to jump out of the boxes around the arena. Jenny rolled her eyes and laughed as she drove a sword through her first victim. The body was kicked into the lava as more men tried to get to Jenny.

* * *

Jenny jumped onto the platform as the siren went off and lava began to spill over the edge of the main platform. She heard footsteps connect with the platform she was on. Jenny held her breath as she scooted around the corners. The man jumped around about to pierce Jenny through the stomach. The brunette gasped as did the man as they both dropped their weapons.

"Jenny?" Sig stared wide eyed at the girl.

"Dad?" Jenny gasped.

Jenny smiled and jumped up hugging her dad. Sig closed his eyes and hugged her tight spinning in a circle.

"Blasphemy," Damas shouted just as Sig sat his daughter on the ground "One must destroy the other Complete the test or face worse pain."

"He should understand why we aren't killing each other, right?" Jenny asked giving a sideways glance at Sig.

"Let's hope so" Sig sighed looking at the angry face of his King.

"Seize them!" Damas shouted pointing at the father and daughter.

Jak stood up in the stands quickly trying to make it over to the king before something bad could happen. But before he could Jenny and Sig were being led away towards the palace. Jak ran out of the arena and to the palace throne room as quickly as possible.

Once in the throne room Jenny was pushed down on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. She groaned lightly as Damas sat in his throne in front of them. Sig was on his knees beside her waiting to here what Damas had to say.

"How dare you two defile the purity of the Arena! Sig, your time in Haven City has poisoned you! And you, newcomer! You deserve no mercy. I should toss you both into the jaws of the desert…" Damas was about to continue when Jenny interrupted him.

"We did it with good reason," she argued pushing the guard back and standing up "Sig is my father!"

At that moment Jak jumped off the lift and froze thinking that Jenny was handling things well.

"Sig is this true?" Damas looked over at the man as he was aloud to stand.

"Yes, this is my daughter Jennifer" Sig stated.

"But she should only be six?"

Jenny laughed lightly, "Yea I know… It's really confusing."

"Explain" Damas demanded.

"Damas, remember when Jennifer was three and she got very sick and the precursors came and took her away to save her life?" Sig questioned.

"Yes"

"Well Jenny was sent back in time even before precursors and that's where she grew up. A woman took her in and then when she was 13 the precursors brought her back her… just a little ahead of the time she's suppose to be in if they hadn't take her away" Sig explained.

"But why would they bring her back? Or even choose to save her?" Damas questioned looking between Jenny, Sig, and then back at Jak and Daxter.

"To protect Jak" Jenny answered simply.

"Yeah! Without Jenny, Jak would be mush under the Metalhead Leaders foot!" Daxter laughed.

"Very well," Damas said "Guards untie them."

"No need," Jenny laughed pulling her hands free. She had been working on getting her wrist free since the moment the rope was tied around them. "I believe your guards need to work on their rope tying skills."

"Anyways, I have a task for you three," Damas stated looking from Sig to Jenny to Jak "There is a nest of Metal-Pedes not to far from here. They have been harassing our artifact carriers for some time. I want you to drive in to hear of the nest and take out all the creatures you find inside. I'd say good luck… been then luck wont help you."

Everyone nodded before heading to the lift. Once it was heading down, Sig spoke.

"Jenny, me and Jak will take care of the nest. You should go see your mother. She's been so worried about you" Sig said and Jak quickly agreed not wanting Jenny to go into a nest field with metalheads.

"Ok, just show me the way!" Jenny laughed.

The group stepped off the lift and Sig led Jenny straight heading for the beach. The house he stopped at was just at the mouth of the cave. Jenny hugged both Sig and Jak goodbye telling them to be careful. Once they were gone she climbed up the steps and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Me: YAY!! Chapter 20 is complete! Well gotta start working on the next! Till next time!**


	21. Sister, Sister

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 21: Sister, Sister**

Jenny took a deep breath as the door opened. Before she knew it, Virginia had her arms wrapped tightly around her. Jenny snuggled her head into her mom's shoulder hugging her back.

"Hey mom" Jenny said as the woman pulled back to look at her.

"Oh you look as if it were only a few months ago" Virginia laughed lightly.

"Well for me it was just a few months ago" Jenny smiled at her mother.

Virginia smiled and walked the girl inside, "There are a couple more people you should meet."

"Jenny?" a girl asked and my head shot towards her quickly.

The twelve year old stared at me not moving and Jenny did the same. Her blue eyes were shocked as she stared back at the brunette's oddly colored eyes. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail that reached her mid-back. After a minute, Jenny gasped.

"Lisa?"

Lisa smiled and rushed forward wrapping her arms around Jenny's waist. She lifted the girl off the ground and spun around before hugging the small girl to her chest as tears slipped from both there eyes.

"Gawd, sis, I thought you were dead…" Jenny cried softly, her voice breaking.

Lisa laughed lightly through her own tears, "How do you think mom and I took you and your friends just disappearing like that?"

"Sorry… It's not my fault though," Jenny sighed finally releasing the girl to look down at her "Wow you've grown so much!"

"You too," Lisa laughed, squeezing Jenny's arms "Look at those muscles!"

Jenny laughed before turning back to Virginia, "Mom… how'd did she get here?"

"Same way you did. The precursors thought that having someone from your past would do you a little good," Virginia smiled resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder "Sig found her about three years ago in the desert. Speaking of him where is he?"

"He's on a mission with Jak" Jenny stated.

"Ohhhhhhh… who's Jak?" Lisa asked in a sly voice.

"My fiancée, brat" Jenny ruffled her sister's hair.

"Hey!" the blonde girl protested.

Jenny turned back to her mom, "So who's the other person I'm suppose to meet?"

Virginia smiled before yelling, "Joanna!"

A little sleep four year old walked into the main room rubbing her eyes. Once she had them opened she looked up at Jenny. She had black hair and light green eyes.

"Momma… who dis?" she mumbled, walking over to Jenny.

"This is your big sister, Jenny" Virginia smiled as Jenny gasped.

"Ok to many surprises!" Jenny laughed bending down to pick up the small girl.

Looking her over, Jenny noticed she had Sig's hair and Virginia's eyes. Her ears were long a pointed much more like Sig's but her nose was round and small like Virginia. Joanna smiled and giggled at Jenny who tickled her stomach lightly. Virginia smiled before Jenny sat the small child down.

"Hey, mom… I have something important to tell you…" Jenny said following Virginia towards the couch.

Virginia sat down with Jenny beside her as Lisa sat on the floor playing with Joanna.

"What is it, honey?" Virginia asked.

"Mom… I'm pregnant"

Virginia was frozen for a second before squealing in delight and wrapping her arms around her daughter. Jenny laughed lightly as she was crushed in a hug.

"How far along are you?" Virginia asked.

"About a month" Jenny stated smiling.

"I'm to young to be a grandma…" Virginia sighed shaking her head lightly.

Jenny laughed lightly as Lisa spoke up, "I'm going to be an aunt?"

"Yes" Jenny smiled at her little sister who smiled back.

"Jenny… you're covered in blood and your clothes are torn. Go take a shower and get cleaned up. I'll set you some new clothes out" Virginia said smiling.

"Yea… I just had an arena battle" Jenny laughed getting up off the couch.

Virginia led her to the bathroom where Jenny quickly stripped and climbed into the shower. She scrubbed the dirt and blood off her skin and out of her hair. She heard Virginia walk back into the bathroom. Virginia sat some clothes and a towel on the counter before leaving.

Once Jenny was done showering, she turned off the water and climbed out. The brunette grabbed the towel and quickly dried off. She looked at the clothes Virginia had brought her. It was a light brown tunic and tan leggings. The tunic only had one sleeve holding it up. There was also a brown belt woven of rope. And her mom didn't forget the undergarments either.

As Jenny dressed she looked over her shoulder in the mirror and saw the long scar running down her back. She sighed, pulling on the leggings. The girl grabbed her boots and her old clothes leaving the bathroom.

As she deposited her old torn clothes in the trash, Virginia noticed the distressed look on her face.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Virginia asked placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me that Charlie was your brother?" Jenny asked with sad eyes as she sat by her mother on the couch.

"Because he never really was my brother and I don't consider him my brother" Virginia stated with a strong voice as Lisa froze slightly.

Jenny looked over at Lisa before whispering to her mother, "Alastar tells me he's here… in this time looking for me."

Virginia gasped lightly, "Baby… he's not going to get anywhere near you. Not while you're here in Spargus."

Jenny just nodded and Lisa shivered.

Virginia smiled lightly, "Come on, kids, we need to go to the market."

"Why?" Joanna asked in her cute baby mumble.

"To get food for tonight's big dinner," Virginia stood looking down at Jenny "We have much to celebrate."

* * *

Jenny began chopping up a red bell pepper as Virginia's comm. went off. Jenny looked up seeing what could be happening.

"Yes, I'll send Jenny to get you, bye," Virginia put the comm. away and turned to Jenny. "Those metalheads did some damage to their vehicle. Could you go get them?"

Jenny nodded setting the knife she held on the counter. She was about to leave when Lisa jumped up from the couch.

"I'll go with you" Lisa said following Jenny out the door.

The sisters walked the streets of Spargus heading for the garage. Lisa looked at her older sister. She was a lot different then the last time she saw her, before she disappeared. Jenny was a lot stronger now and happy. Lisa smiled lightly as they reached the garage.

Jenny ran over to a large car and quickly started it up as Lisa climbed in. In minutes they reached the cave that Sig and Jak were stranded at. Lisa gasped seeing all the metalheads surrounding the two men.

Jenny began to spark with Dark Eco as she spoke, "Lisa stay in the car. Here's my pistols if they get to close don't hesitate to kill them." The brunette handed the girl the guns before jumping out of the vehicle.

Lisa watched as horns sprouted from Jenny's head and her nails grew to large black claws. Her hair had a purple hint to it and her skin was pale. A large pointed tail came out at the base of Jenny's spine.

Kala wasted no time driving her claws and tail into any and every metalhead. She growled driving her fist through another metalhead grunt. It wasn't long before the group of creatures were retreating over the dunes.

Kala collapsed, Jenny regaining control. The brunette held her head as she stood, stumbling. Jak rushed over to her helping her balance. Jenny smiled before hugging Jak and giving him a quick kiss. Sig climbed into the driver's seat while Jak and Jenny climbed into the back of the large vehicle.

Lisa looked back at Jak and Jenny, "Jenny… Virginia told me about you having Dark Powers… was that it?"

Jenny nodded, "Yea that was Kala."

"Jenny… who's this?" Dax asked as Jak wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist and pulling her into his lap.

"Do you remember me telling you about my little sister Lisa?" Jenny asked, leaning back against his chest. Daxter nodded. "Well this is Lisa."

"Nice to meet you, Lisa" Jak nodded.

"Same here, Jak. Who's the talking rodent?" Lisa asked.

"The name is Daxter, toots!" Jenny rolled her eyes as Lisa and Dax began to argue.

The drive back to Spargus was uneventful. Soon they family was back at Sig and Virginia's home waiting for dinner to be done. Jenny looked at Jak's arm and saw a gash across it.

"Jak, what happened?" Jenny asked standing up to get a bandage and medicine.

"Metalhead bit me" Jak stated simply.

Jenny rolled her eyes sitting back down on the couch and spraying the medicine onto the cut. She smiled as Joanna climbed into Jak's lap after trying to squeeze Daxter to death. The blonde/green haired man grinned letting the little girl's hand wrap around one of his fingers. Jenny placed the large bandage over the wound.

Jak slid off the couch and onto the floor playing with Joanna. The little four year old giggled as Jak tickled her.

"Time for dinner everyone" Virginia called.

Jak picked up Joanna and took her to the table. As Jenny helped her mom and Lisa set the table, Jak got Joanna situated in her highchair. Everyone sat at the table and began helping their selves to the Confetti Spaghetti, breadsticks, salad. Jenny made Joanna a plate and sat it in front of her. The little girl picked up a fork and began shoveling food into her mouth.

Everyone at in silence, occasionally sipping on water. Daxter was the loudest eater there. Virginia gave him strange looks everytime he made some weird noise while eating. Jenny and Jak just laughed, whispering to Daxter to quiet down a bit.

* * *

Jenny had just helped Virginia put Joanna to sleep. Lisa climbed into bed on the other side of her and Joanna's room. Jenny walked over to the girl and hugged her.

"Good night, Lisa. I'll come see you all tomorrow if there's not much to do" Jenny said before leaving.

The twelve year old just nodded, drifting off to sleep. Virginia and Jenny left the room and walked back to where Jak, Dax, and Sig were. Jenny turned to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Night mom" she smiled at her mom before turning and hugging Sig.

"Goodnight dad"

Jenny laughed lightly as Virginia squeezed Jak tightly. After a second, Jak just hugged the woman that would be his mother-in-law. Jak and Sig shook hands as Daxter was pulled into a hug by Virginia. Once he was released, the orange ottsel jumped onto Jenny's shoulder.

The small group left the house heading to Zan's place to get a goodnight's rest.

Jak and Jenny had barely got situated for sleep when Jak's comm. went off. They both groaned as Jak reached over to answer it.

"Jak… Jenny… It's Ashelin. I'm parked out by the oasis. I need to speak to you" Ashelin seemed to be in a rush.

Jak and Jenny looked at each other before jumping out of bed.

"We'll be there soon" Jenny stated and Ashelin disconnected.

* * *

**Me: Hehe… more surprise! Well chapter 21 is done! Till next time!**


	22. Breathe Today

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 22: Breathe Today**

Jenny tired to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she drove out into the desert. Jak sat beside her pointing out the directions of the oasis. They'd left Dax sleeping at Zan's place.

Finally, Jenny parked the Dune Hooper at the bottom of the hill near the oasis. Ashelin was there standing by her Hellcat Cruiser. She wore a dark red tunic and jeans, unlike her usual old KG uniform. But that was mostly because she was getting bigger.

As the couple got closer, Ashelin spoke, "It's good to see you two again."

"Same here, how's the babies?" Jenny asked as she stood in front of Ashelin.

"Good," Ashelin smiled then frowned "We need you two back in the city. Torn and his men were sent on a suicide mission to the port and got cut off. Vegar is taking control and without someone at Freedom HQ that can deal with it while I'm still pregnant then we're all doomed."

Jak was frowning, "Why should we help the people that threw us out here in the first place?"

Jenny glared at him angry, "Because that's still our home. And what about Ashelin, Torn, Kiera, Samos, Heavenly, Austin, Harley, Violet… what about our friends?"

Jak softened a bit, "But how are we suppose to get into the city? If they found us with Ashelin we'd just be thrown back into the dessert."

"Threw the Monk Temple," Ashelin said about to continue.

Shots for marauder vehicles sounded through the air and Jenny jumped around to watch as a stream of bullets headed for them. She quickly pushed Ashelin out of the way, getting a bullet in the shoulder. Jenny cried out pulling out her Hell Raiser.

"Ashelin get in the Hellcat and go to the top of the cliff," Jenny shouted at the governess over her shoulder "We'll take care of the marauders!"

Ashelin did as she was told, as Jak and Jenny began to fire at the oncoming enemy. Jak tried to stay in front of Jenny to protect her. Bullets streamed past them hitting the rocks and trees.

Jak cried out as a bullet pierce his side. He dropped down onto one knee, clutching his side and still firing at the marauders.

* * *

Jenny hissed firing at the last enemy. Ashelin quickly dropped down and rushed to Jenny and Jak.

"Are you two alright?"

"Been better" Jenny hissed holding her shoulder.

Biting her lip she worked the bullet out of her shoulder. Light eco filled the hole and stitched the muscle and tissue back together. Jak did the same his wound healing quickly.

"I have to get back to Haven… come there a soon as you can. Goodbye" Ashelin flew off soon after she was done speaking.

Jenny groaned and stared to head back towards the car. Jak followed her, climbing into the driver's seat. The brunette was out before they even made it back to the river.

Jak pulled into the garage and scooped Jenny into his arms. The girl was dead asleep as her fiancée carried her through the streets and into Zan's house.

Jak laid Jenny on the bed before pulling her effects and boots off. After removing his own weapons he laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist with his hands resting on her stomach. It wasn't long before he too fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Jak opened his eyes to the vast wasteland before him. Sand swirled and made it difficult to see. Off in the distance he heard the clash of metal. A man growled in frustration and pain as Jak headed towards the noise. _

_Jenny was there fighting a man with bright orange hair. It wasn't Erol… but Jak could see the comparison between Erol and this man. _

_The brunette girl was covered in sweat and blood. Her hair was matted and full of sand. She took deep breathes trying to stay alert. _

"_You won't win, Charlie" Jenny hissed. _

_Jak's eyes widened, "This is Charlie?"_

_Neither person seemed to hear him. _

"_Just watch me," Charlie laughed "I've been waiting for years to kill you. Now I have the chance to do that and kill your unborn child."_

"_You're sick"_

_Charlie jumped at Jenny again. Jak threw himself in front of his fiancée. But the sword went right through him. Jenny jumped back before sending her own attack back.

* * *

_

Jak jerked awake covered in sweat. His arms were wrapped tightly around Jenny who was still asleep. The brunette was curled up with her head snuggled into his chest. She groaned and rubbed her head into his chest.

Jak smiled lightly and stroked her hair to soothe his fried nerves. The blonde was about to doze back off to sleep when he heard a knock on the door.

Climbing out of bed he pulled on a shirt and walked to the front door. Lisa stood there tabbing her foot.

"Took you long enough. Where's my sister?" she asked harshly.

"She's still sleeping" Jak answered rubbing his eyes, still very tired.

"No I'm awake now" Jenny spoke behind them.

Lisa rushed over and quickly embraced her. Jenny smiled and held her for a long time.

"We need to be leaving soon to back it to Haven before night fall," Jak stated "It seems Ashelin was able to get a marked mapped sent to your comm."

"Jenny, can I come with you?" Lisa asked her eyes begging.

The brunette bit her lip and looked towards her fiancée. The young girl looked at Jak also.

"She'll be fine with us Jenny. Besides it can't be that dangerous to get to Haven" Jak stated smiling lightly.

Jenny sighed, "Go talk to Virginia and Sig and ask them."

Lisa smiled and ran off. Jak hugged Jenny as she let out a shaky breath.

"What's wrong?"

"She's my sister… I don't want her hurt," Jenny shook her head "I'm being paranoid. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Exactly," Jak kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand "Let's go get ready while Lisa is asking your parents."

"What about Zan? He'll want to see his brother again" Jenny stated.

"What about Zan?" said man walked into the room.

Jenny turned and smiled at the man, "We saw Ashelin late last night. She found us a way to get back into Haven undetected so they wont just send us right back out into the desert."

"Well I'm coming with you."

* * *

"Lisa close your eyes and cover your mouth, nose, and ears with this," Jenny handed the young girl and blue scarf "It'll keep the sand out of your face."

Lisa did as she was told and quickly wrapped the material around her face as Jenny started the vehicle. Jak sat on the other side of Lisa with his scarf and goggles in place. As the gate opened Daxter squeezed between Lisa and the seat to get away from the sand as the brunette pulled her goggles down and her scarf around her mouth and nose. Zan sat quietly in the back with his goggles pulled down and his scarf tight around the areas they covered.

Jenny hit the gas just a large gust of sand blew in the garage. The sand scratched at her skin. She pulled the bag her mom had given her out from the back and pulled the itchy brown blanket from it. While keeping sight on where she was driving, Jenny placed the blanket over Lisa whose soft, pale skin was already turning bright red.

'_Once we get to the temple I can put some medicine on it so it wont sting' _Jenny thought, speeding up now that Lisa was hidden safely behind the thick blanket.

She shook her head, pain clawing at her temples. Jak looked over at her seeing the stress on her face. He reached over and gripped her shoulder.

Jenny's head shot up before looking over at Jak. She could just barely make out the concerned expression behind his goggles.

"I'm fine" she mouthed before turning her attention back to her driving.

Jak didn't really believe it but didn't push the matter.

Zan scanned the desert looking for any threat towards them. He saw something flash in the distance. The man adjusted some knobs on his goggles and saw a figure stumbling as they walked through the desert. Zan tapped Jenny on the shoulder pointing to where the flashing was coming from.

Jenny nodded and turned to head towards the person out there. It wasn't long before the came across the collapsed but still breathing man lying face down in the sand. Jenny jumped out of the car as Lisa pulled the blanket away from her face to see what all was going on.

Jak helped Jenny turn the man over to get a look at his face.

Jenny's eyes darkened slightly, "Its Johnathon."

"Well we can't just leave him here," stated Zan jumping out of the back "We'll take him with us."

Jenny nodded looking at something on his arm that caught her eyes. It was a burn mark on his arm that twisted its way up like a snake.

The brunette shook her head lightly as Zan picked the man up and laid him in the back. Lisa didn't say a word as she hid back under the thick blanket. Daxter was curled up in the blonde girl's lap dead asleep.

* * *

"What now?" Jenny asked looking around.

There was a large door, that was locked, that was in the shape of a Mar's Seal. In the other direction was the room that Jak and Jenny had taken to get to the Oracle the first time they came to the Monk Temple. Zan looked at the large door as he readjusted the still unconscious Johnathon. Lisa was standing beside Jenny with Daxter on her shoulder.

Jak walked up to the door pulling out his Seal of Mar. A red beam shone from seal and the door slid open. Jenny smiled over at Jak before leading the way through the corridor. Lisa walked right next to her staying close at the brunette's side. Jenny reached and put her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder and smiled down at her. Lisa gave an uneasy smile back.

Jenny pushed Lisa closer to Jak before slowing down to where Zan was right beside her.

"Please protect Lisa while were down here" Jenny whispered.

Zan smiled, "Of course."

Jenny just nodded and went back to Lisa's side. She rested her hand on Lisa shoulder as the group walked through the corridors.

* * *

**Me: Sorry its been so long. This school year has been rough, I'm constantly sick and tennis takes up a lot of my time... not to mention homework and what not. And because I've been sick I've been sleeping a lot... like more than normal. I can sleep all weekend only waking up to eat. So yea sorry peoples!!! I'll try to hurry with the next chapter!**


	23. Shoots and Ladders

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 23: Shoots and Ladders**

Jenny took a deep breath as the small group entered a large room fill with water and a small walkway leading from one side to the other. There was a glowing orb at the entrance to the area. Jenny reached out and touched it before Jak could keep her from it. The small orb shot forward into a larger version of what Jenny had just touched and seemingly exploded.

"Jenny! Don't touch things that you don't know what they are!" surprisingly Sig had beat Jak to scolding the brunette.

"It didn't kill me did it?" Jenny narrowed her eyes and gave Jak a quick glare, daring him to make a comment "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"As much trouble as you get in, I'm not so sure" Daxter comment before being knocked off Jak's shoulder onto the dusty floor.

Jenny stepped away from Lisa towards Jak and held out her hand, "Give me the Jet board."

Reluctantly, Jak handed over the board.

"You all get across to the door. I'll look around and see if there are anymore of those orbs" Jenny stated before jumping on the board.

Sure enough there was a few of the orbs floating above the water. Jenny looked around and saw another hidden in a small alcove. Each one she touched flew towards the large orb that was on the wall above the door.

Once all the orbs had been touched the door slid open. Jenny rushed over to the group waiting next to the door and joined them. She handed the board back to Jak who tucked it back behind his gun holster. The green eyed girl merely smiled sweetly and led the group through the door with Lisa closely at her side.

They walked through the door only for Zan to stop behind them. Jenny turned around as Johnathon groaned, his eyes squeezing tighter together.

Zan laid him on the floor against the wall as Jenny spoke to Lisa.

"Take this," she handed the girl a small cup that Virginia had put in her bag "Feel it with water."

Lisa nodded and hurried back into the other room and filled the cup with water. Johnathon's eyes slid open as he groaned again. Jenny took the cup from Lisa and held it up to Johnathon's lips letting the cool water slowly seep in.

As the dark haired boy regained strength he took the cup from Jenny and swallowed the water quickly.

As he spoke, his voice was dry and gruff, "Where am I?"

"You're with us headed back into Haven," Jak growled at the man "Tell me what you were doing out in the desert?"

Johnathon coughed before he spoke, "Veger banished me and a few other KG captains from when the Baron ruled. He thought we were behind the KG bots attacking."

"Wouldn't surprise me" Jenny narrowed her eyes at him as she moved to stand beside Jak.

Johnathon slowly stood up and wiped the sand from around his eyes. Zan grabbed Lisa by her shoulder and led her from the room.

Jenny step closer to Johnathon as she spoke, "We may have saved your pathetic life but don't think I wouldn't take it away. Make one screw up, do one thing to make me think that you will hurt any of us and I'll kill you right then and there, got it?"

Johnathon only nodded before Jenny wiped around to follow Zan from the room. Jak just shook his head and walked away with Johnathon following behind him.

They entered a large room with an oracle. Zan, Lisa, Daxter, and Johnathon stood back as Jak and Jenny walked closer to the oracle. As they stood before it, the eyes opened and bright light shone through.

"We meet again great warriors but sadly your coming maybe to late," the voice coming from the oracle shocked everyone but Jak and Jenny. Lisa squeezed closer to Zan's side as the oracle continued. "You will soon meet the seed of our downfall. It approaches quickly, and I fear we no longer have the power to resist. Behold the pure power of light. We offer what little we have in this dire moment."

Once again, the couple was filled with the weightless filling as a new power gifted them. Jenny felt her other light alter-ego grow stronger and consume her.

Jenny's feet once again rested on the ground.

"_Finally, I can speak with you" _Kairi's voice filled Jenny's head.

"_Yeah I was wondering why you hadn't said anything to me"_ Jenny stated.

"_Well she was to weak to talk to you due to lack of light eco"_ Kala said.

"_Welcome back, Kala"_ Jenny smiled lightly as she looked around the room.

There was a door leading out of the room and she quickly walked towards it with the rest following her.

"_So what power did the oracle give me and Jak?" _Jenny asked Kairi.

"_The power to control time."_

"_Nice"_ Kala laughed as Jenny continued through the temple.

* * *

The group had just entered a large room that was made of precursor metal. Flashing lights lit the room. In front of them was some sort of vehicle.

Jenny walked closer to it as Jak spoke.

"It looks just like the catacombs we saw in Haven City. But where do they go?" Jak said as he looked down the long tunnel that the vehicle was facing.

Jenny nearly jumped out of her skin when Pecker came down in front of her.

"There you are! Ahh… I'm so squawking happy I found you all" the monkaw stated as he landed on the vehicle.

Zan chuckled lightly as he and Lisa walked over to Jenny and Jak. Johnathon followed but was mostly quiet. He had barely said two words since Jenny had threatened him. He thought it wise to just stay quiet.

"Onin say we must get back to Haven City. She says the catacombs are the key to the planet's very survival" Pecker stated.

Jenny grabbed Mar's Seal from Jak's pocket and held to towards the vehicle. Once again bright, red light shined from it and the vehicle seemingly started up.

"You boys up for a little ride?" she laughed lightly as she jumped into the drivers seat.

* * *

Even Jenny was slightly shaken when they reached the end of the very long, very dangerous tunnel. Everyone was gripping tightly to the side of the vehicle except for Lisa who was tucked under Zan's arm. Jenny slowly climbed out of the vehicle and stumbled towards the elevator on the other side of the room.

A precursor popped up in front of them as the rest of the group joined Jenny.

"You show promise but you're bravery will not protect you from the foes you must soon face. Use this light power to help in your quest," the precursor spoke as Jak and Jenny were filled with the weightless feeling "It is what little we have left to offer."

Kairi took over Jenny's body and a shield of light eco surrounded her. It and Kairi soon faded away as Jenny stumbled slightly as she took back control. The others blinked behind the couple as the precursor faded away.

Pecker flew towards the elevator leading the group. They all stepped onto it and it started up when Jenny stepped on the small button in the middle. When it reached the top the group stepped off the lift and onto solid earth.

Jak gasped at the large area they were now at, "It looks like some old eco mine. When Mar built Haven City he must have carved out these old caves to get at the eco power."

"Sheesh… that Mar guy must've never slept much" Dax stated.

Pecker turned back to look at the group, "I'm going ahead to tell Onin we're back. Watch your tail feathers guys. This is a spooky place."

Lisa came and pressed into Jenny's side. Jenny smiled down at her gently as Pecker took off towards the city. Jenny looked up again to gaze at the sky above. Sunset was approaching and they all could tell.

"Come on, let's keep going before the sunsets. We don't want to be out here at night" Zan stated, taking the lead.

Jenny grabbed Jak's hand as the group followed Zan. It wasn't long before they heard a gun shot behind them. Johnathon stood there with his gun out pointed at a now dead creature.

"Watch out. There are things all over the walls here" Johnathon stated putting his pistol away.

Jenny nodded before continuing on. She let go of Jak's hand to grab one of her pistols. Her eyes scanned as Lisa grabbed her other hand tightly.

* * *

It had only taken an hour for the group to get into fights with metalheads, find their way through ancient tunnels, and blow up a door with a train filled with dark eco. Now they were all standing wide eyed near where they came in only to have a large door now out of there way for them to continue.

They walked into a large circular room with many doors and the track for the train continued. Jenny groaned until Johnathon stepped on a button that turn the room on and the floor shifted and went down. A door opened in front of them and Jak took a step forward.

Jenny growled seeing Vegar standing on the other side of the room before them.

"You all stay here. I'll take care of Vegar" Jak stepped forward through the door.

Before Jenny could follow him the door slammed shut and they were now cut off from one another.

Jenny shouted as her fist connected hard with the metal door.

* * *

**Me: Hehe told you all I wouldn't make you wait much longer. Though I'm not sure how many of you read the note, I've decided to continue the store till its end. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!! You readers are the best readers a writer could ever have. :') Till next time! (I'm hooked on this story again!!! :D)**


	24. Back in Haven

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 24: Back in Haven**

Tears filled the girl's eyes as Zan helped her up off the ground. Lisa squeezed her hand gently.

"Jenny, it'll be ok," Zan said trying to sooth the brunette "He'll be fine."

Jenny nodded before resting against the nearby wall, just waiting.

Jak growled lightly as the door slid closed behind him. Daxter clutched tightly to his shoulder he stepped forwards to face Vegar.

"The monks told me you were coming through the precursors sub-rails," he spoke trying to seem high and mighty "interesting, aren't they? The precursor used them to build the world countless eons ago. The rail system leads deep into the planet where its said the ancient ones wait to bestow unimaginable powers upon the worthy. I will save the world with that power, just as Mar did."

Jak snorted, "Yeah you've done a great job so far, letting the metalheads destroy the palace."

Vegar narrowed his eyes at Jak, "Oh you couldn't be more mistaken, dear boy. Were on a time clock, Jak! That light in the sky, do you know what it brings? Our nightmare has found us and the end is coming. I needed quick access to the catacombs below, so I attacked the palace myself. It will be our little secret."

Jak crossed his arms over his chest, "Well you're full of surprises."

"And you're full of Dark Eco!" he quickly changed from joking to anger "You and that girl are an abomination! But I will rid the world of this scourge soon enough. Pure light will rule the universe, and I will be the bright light that shines to every corner of the world and destroys all shadows."

"Uh, excuse me Count Velgar…" Dax started before he was cut off by Vegar.

"It's Vegar!"

"Yeah… whatever," the rat stated dismissing it "Isn't it kinda nice to curl up in the shade sometimes? Just chillin' watching the hot babes prance around in their skimpy little bikinis. Ya know, just how they jiggle. I get that special feeling in my… tail…"

"ENOUGH," the old man shouted "We will start the cleansing of the world with your demise! Behold I now command the very power of the ancient one!" The end of his staff began to glow and a large precursor robot broke away from behind some rock to stand before Jak.

Vegar laughed as he left through the door, "And this time the precursors will not have mercy on you."

The door slammed shut, locking Jak in the room with the precursor robot.

* * *

Jak watched as another cargo train filled with dark eco crashed down on the precursor robot. It sank down into the abyss, this time exploding. A piece to a morph-gun shot up and landed in front of Jak. He placed it on the end of his gun and watched it morph into a new yellow eco gun.

Both doors slid open and Jenny rushed in and hugged him tightly.

"What happened in here?" Zan asked leading Lisa and Johnathon into the room.

"Just had to fight a precursor robot" Jak said as if it was no big deal.

"What?!" they all gasped.

"Aww. Don't worry. Me and Jak here fought a precursor robot before back in Sandover," Daxter stated "Except that one was jacked up on Dark Eco."

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine." Jak leaned down and kissed Jenny's forehead before they walked through the door.

There was an elevator on the other side that took them up and into the stadium section of Haven City that was now mostly destroyed.

"This place looks as bad as my bedroom back home" Daxter stated looking around.

Jenny sighed knowing she was back in familiar territory. The group walked towards where New Haven now was only to run into a force shield.

Samos and Kiera were on the other side of it just talking when the group walked up. Johnathon stayed back in the dark as the rest talked to Samos and Kiera.

"Samos! Kiera!" Jak smiled seeing his old friends.

"Ah Samos… still as green as the stuff between my toes" Dax joked.

Samos actually laughed before speaking, "See Kiera! I knew I could feel their energy! My boy, its good to see you and Jenny again. We thought you were gone." Samos looked down gravely before continuing. "Those passageways below the palace, they must be terribly important."

Kiera stepped forward as she spoke, "The metalheads and the KG robots are advancing toward them and we can't hold out forever."

"So the city needs us again, huh? What else is new?" Jak said smiling down at Jenny.

"Vegar has turned on the force fields here" Samos stated.

"Vegar is the one who attacked the palace!" Jak informed "He said he was looking for something below. Something in the catacombs."

"Well you two are just going to have to find whatever it is before he does" Kiera said.

"But first you'll need to find another way into this part of the city," said Samos "Take the sewers into the port, then find a way north to reach us. And we're sorry for what happened. We should have stopped Vegar."

Jak clenched his fist turning away, "I'll stop him myself."

Jak walked away, not saying anymore. Johnathon followed behind him.

"Jenny," Kiera said before the girl followed "who are those two?" Kiera nodded towards Zan and Lisa.

"Oh this is my little sister, Lisa and Torn's older brother, Zan" Jenny said "I'll contact you when we get to the port. See you guys later."

Jenny waved and turned to follow Jak. She grabbed Lisa's hand and walked quickly to catch up with Jak.

Jak and Johnathon were waiting at the entrance to the sewer. Jenny motioned for the others to go ahead and get on the elevator.

"Jak I know you're mad at them," Jenny reached out and touched his shoulder gently "But you saw their faces. They were really sorry. They really missed us and thought we were dead."

Jak nodded, "I guess. It doesn't matter now. We need to get to Torn at the port."

Jenny sighed and followed her fiancée onto the elevator.

* * *

"I am NEVER going in that damn sewer again!" Jenny shouted exiting the elevator.

Lisa was close behind her, "Yeah, I don't like it either."

Jak and Zan chuckled as they and Johnathon came off the elevator. Jenny finally took a second to look around Haven City. The place was a disaster. People walked around with there heads bowed as if there was no hope in the world. Jenny sighed and began walking.

"Where should we look first for Tattoo Wonder?" Dax said trying to cheer the group up.

"The Naughty Ottsel," Jenny smiled lightly "That my guess of where he would be. There or the gun course."

Jak nodded and they headed towards the Naughty Ottsel. Jenny walked with her arm around Lisa's shoulder's and her other hand in Jak's. It didn't take long before the group was walking into the Naughty Ottsel.

Torn stood next to a large hologram machine in the center of the room. Jak and Jenny were the first two he saw.

"Jak? Jenny? I never thought I'd see you two again" he smirked as the rest came in behind them.

Zan didn't give his brother time to notice him he just rushed over and hugged him. Johnathon walked away to sit in one of the booths.

"Zan?" Torn gasped lightly as Zan released him from the hug.

"The one and only" Zan smiled.

Torn looked over wide eyed at Jenny.

Jenny smiled as she spoke, "Turns out I didn't really kill him. The baron tossed him out into the dessert where he was later found by this king that rules this city filled with people that have been banished."

"Oh, you mean Damas? Yeah, Ashelin has had some contact with him. Just don't take about Spargus much we don't want Vegar finding out" Torn stated.

"It good to see you again lil' brother" Zan laughed ruffling Torn's dreadlock hair.

Torn narrowed his eyes at his older brother before pushing him away.

"Torn! What have you done to my place?!" Daxter protested.

"We need a southern HQ for the war," Torn stated "Besides I like the big ottsel head outside."

"Yeah it's cool huh?" Daxter crossed his arms being cocky.

"We use it for target practice" Torn informed.

"Hey!"

Torn turned to Jak and Jenny, "Look I'm sorry we couldn't stop Count Vegar. We all are."

"We just saw Vegar," Jak said "He's trying to use precursor technology for something."

"Figures," Torn shrugged his shoulders "That guy always was one monk short of a choir. We have bigger problems now. Vegar sent me on a suicide mission into the port and we got cut off. No we cant get back to freedom HQ. Our forces are divided and the KG and metalhead fronts are squeezing us from both sides."

"Never fear the trouble twins are here!" Dax announced.

"Uh oh," Torn said turning to the hologram that had just appeared "Speaking of trouble. We've got incoming blastbots from the KG city section. There headed this way. Can you handle it Jak?"

Daxter's eyes grew wide, "Ok, so we got a little fear. But Jak is here."

"I'll go with Jak," Zan stated before turning to where Johnathon was sitting "And you're coming too."

"Jenny you stay here and fill Torn in" Jak kissed her quickly before leaving with the others.

"Hey Jenny, I'm pretty tired. Is there someplace to sleep around here?" Lisa asked rubbing her eye.

Torn smiled lightly at the little girl, "We got bunks in the back. Just pick anyone room you like that isn't filled with things already."

Lisa nodded before walking away to the back to find a place to rest.

"Its good to have you and Jak back" Torn said walking over to one of the booths to sit down.

Jenny followed him and sat across from the commander, "Its good to be back. Though I had to drag Jak back here. He's not too happy."

"Figures. He has no reason to be," Torn sighed "Hopefully he'll change his mind."

Jenny nodded, "Got anything to eat around here?"

"Just MRE's but they aren't that bad" Torn stated before walking back to fix Jenny a meal.

He returned later with a bowl of food and a bottle of water. Jenny didn't bother trying to figure out what the food was and just started eating. The food really wasn't all that bad. Jenny took a long drink of water before speaking to Torn.

"Ashelin came to out to the desert and found Jak and I yesterday and asked us to come back" Jenny said before taking another bite of food.

"Yeah she told me" Torn shook her head.

"I'm guessing you weren't happy with her going out there were you?" Jenny questioned.

"Are you kidding me? She's five months pregnant and she decides to go out to the desert! Not to mention when she found you two, marauders attacked!" Torn rubbed his temples "I swear that women is going to give me a heart attack before this is over with."

"Don't worry, Torn. We'll help you find a way to get through the force fields and back to New Haven" Jenny smiled at him as she spoke.

"Well we have a missile ready to launch and blow up one of the force fields," Torn stated "We just don't have someone small enough to control the thing while it gets charged up with the energy orbs floating around the port."

"Well now you have Daxter" Jenny said before taking a drink of water.

"True but how are we going to get him off the missile before it makes contact with the barrier and explodes?" Torn questioned.

"Simple enough, someone will wait just out of range from the barrier to catch Daxter when he jumps off the missile."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Torn smirked as he spoke "That just might work."

Jenny smiled before she continued eating her food.

* * *

**Me: Told you people I was hooked! Hehe… Two chapters in one day! R&R please! Till next time!**


	25. Gives You Hell

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 25: Gives You Hell**

The brunette girl stood standing beside the hologram as Torn tried to get a hold of Ashelin at HQ. Just as he got a connection Jak, Dax, Zan, and Johnathon walked in.

"Hey Ashelin, Jak and Jenny are back" Torn stated.

"I knew I could count on you two" the hologram of Ashelin's head said looking over at Jak and Jenny.

"Yeah I bet the KG leader is pissin' in his…" Torn stopped short as the hologram became blurry and disappeared "Someone's jamming the signal!"

A hologram appeared again only this time it was Erol, "I live!" The man laughed and looked towards Jak and Jenny.

"Erol" Jenny growled glaring at the hologram.

"You two still fighting for the weak link I see," Erol said "Well I've had a few 'enchantments' since we last meet. Even the metalheads have their biological weakness. But me? I'm pure metal. I'd love to meet you two again."

The hologram faded away and was replaced with Samos, "We must united our forces or we're through! You've got to reach us."

Ashelin took over after Samos finished, "You need to break through and link up with us before its to late. The KG forces are getting stronger. That floating war factory of theirs is spitting more robots out everyday."

Torn growled and looked over at Jak and Dax "We need to assault the KG front. If we can break through their defenses, we may be able to get back to HQ and link up. Care to make some noise, Jak?"

Jak laughed lightly, "We're always up for a little rumble, hey Dax?"

"Fish in a barrel, baby! Fish in a barrel" Daxter joked.

"There's a missile ready to be launched outside," Jenny stated getting down to business "Dax we need you to steer the missile and collect every energy eco in the port. Once it's fully charged drive it towards the barrier. One of us will be waiting to catch you when you jump off the missile before it crashes into the barrier and blows."

"I can handle this" Daxter said before running out of the bar and jumping on the missile.

Jenny made it outside just in time to see the missile launch from its resting point. Jenny looked up into the night sky to see clouds. Once this mission was over she was going to sleep.

Jenny jumped onto a nearby zoomer to head towards the barrier. Before she could take off, Jak jumped on behind her. She smiled and took off towards the barrier. Once there they wait for Daxter. At the speed the missile was going it didn't take long.

The ottsel was screaming as he headed towards Jak and Jenny. Dax jumped and landed safely in Jenny's arms. They ran away from the barrier as the missile exploded, taking the barrier down with it. Jenny smiled and jumped back on the zoomer to start heading back to the bar.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Jak asked as Jenny parked the zoomer outside the bar and began walking briskly towards the entrance.

"To bed" she said simply.

Jak nodded and walked inside. Torn was there waiting for them.

"Hey Daxter, Tess is at the gun course. She'll probably want to see you" Torn stated.

Daxter was gone in a blink of an eye. Jenny looked around to see Johnathon passed out in one of the booths and Zan sitting at the bar.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning" she said to Torn and Zan.

Jak nodded to the two and followed his fiancée back behind the bar. Jenny quickly found the room that Lisa had decided to sleep in. The bunk below Lisa was unmade and Jenny recognized some of Torn's things. Jenny sat down on the unoccupied bottom bunk and began taking her holsters off. Jak sat down beside her and did the same.

As soon as the girl was only left in her clothes she pulled the blanket back and laid down. Jak rested beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jenny snuggled into his chest before falling into a deep sleep.

Jak watched as Jenny slept. Her chest rose and fell with her even breathing. Her lips were slightly parted and her grip on him was loose. He smiled before closing his eyes.

* * *

Torn walked through the bar looking for Jak and Jenny. He passed Lisa who was on her way to find some breakfast.

"Hey, Lisa where's your sister?" Torn asked.

"Jenny and Jak are still asleep" she stated simply before walking into the front of the bar.

Torn nodded and headed down to the room at the end of the hall. He quickly banged on the door waking the sleeping couple.

"What?!" Jenny shouted.

"Get up I got a mission for you two" Torn said before walking away.

Torn heard the sound of something large hitting the door in front of him. He merely shrugged his shoulders and headed back towards the front of the bar.

A minute later Jenny stormed into the room with Jak, looking very tired, followed closely behind her.

"You're lucky there was a door there" Jenny pulled on her other boot.

Torn laughed once before speaking, "Jak I need you to go into the sewers at the metalhead city section. We need to attack their hive from below and the sewers are the only way in right now. We haven't been in those old passageways since the war broke out, but no scouts have reported movement down there."

"That's a good thing right?" Jenny questioned leaning against the bar.

"I mean no scouts have ever come back alive to tell us" Torn stated turned to Jenny.

"Oh still giving us the crappy missions, huh?" the brunette joked, rolling her eyes.

Jak chuckled from his seat at the bar, "Dark, dirty, dangerous. I'm beginning to like this war."

"Come on lets get going" Jenny said heading towards the door.

"Wait," the girl stopped and turned back to Torn "I have something else for you to do."

Jak looked as if he were about to protest but just sighed and kept his mouth shut.

"Get going Jak," Torn said "I won't give her anything to dangerous."

Jenny rolled her eyes and mumbled something incoherent and Jak left the bar.

"Jenny, I need you to take down some enemy snipers" Torn started.

"This isn't to 'dangerous' for me?" Jenny crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Not for you," Torn shook his head "There's sure to be an enemy counter-attack when they see what you're up too, so watch out. You know the drill."

"Yeah me and Jak do all the work you get all the credit" the brunette said as Torn walked over to a crate near the wall.

He pulled the lid off it and tossed Jenny some ammo. Jenny tucked it away in her pouch and headed for the door.

"Here take this," Torn tossed a comm. to the girl "I'll keep an eye on things through the security cameras in the sector. Be careful. If you get hurt it's my ass Jak's going to kill."

Jenny laughed as she put the comm. unit in her pouch before heading out.

* * *

**Me: Ok so it's been awhile... But I found my missing flash drive!!! And amazingly this chapter was already complete. Though I would prefer it be a little longer, I had already started the next chapter before losing my flash drive. So it shall end where it does but hopefully the next chapter should be out soon!!! R&R please and thank you!**


End file.
